A Csontok Nem Hazudnak
by SaraJoy
Summary: A Washington-i Rock Creek parkban találnak egy csontvázat. Dr. Temperance Brennan és Seeley Booth FBI ügynök kezdi meg a nyomozást, ám az áldozat tengerész volt, csak az NCIS-nek van hatásköre. Vajon a két ügynökség együtt megoldhatja az ügyet?
1. A Kezdetek

Bones – NCIS  
vol 1.

Egy esős hétfő reggel volt Washington D.C.-ben. Senkinek sem volt kedve ma munkába menni, de a Jefferson Intézet tudósai már korán reggel úton voltak munkahelyükre. Ez alól nem volt kivétel a híres nyomozócsapat sem, akik az FBI-jal nyomoztak együtt gyilkossági ügyekben. Dr. Temperance Brennan volt az első, aki belépett az üvegajtón a Jefferson Intézet sötét hatalmas termébe, egy nagy adag kávéval az egyik kezében, a másik kezében pedig egy halom papír. Még senki sem volt bent, rajta és az őrökön kívül, akik az Intézetben lévő bizonyítékokra és maradványokra vigyáztak éjjel-nappal. Halkan ásított egyet, majd felkapcsolta a központi kapcsolót, ami nem csak a lámpákat, hanem a gépeket is beindította. Amióta gazdasági válság volt Amerikában, az Intézet vezetése nem engedte meg, hogy éjszakába nyúlóan dolgozzanak a tudósok az ügyeken, mindenkinek este 9-kor szigorúan ki kellett jelentkezni az épületből. Aki nem tette, és nem volt rá nyomós indoka, azt legalább 1 hétre felfüggesztették. Ezt pedig egyik tudós sem viselte jól, akit felfüggesztettek, így végül inkább mindenki komolyan vette a szankciókat. Reggel pedig az első ember 7.30-kor léphette át a törvényszéki épület küszöbét. Brennan ezt pontosan 7.31-kor tette meg aznap reggel. Amint minden lámpa felkapcsolódott elindult az irodája felé. Kinyitotta a kis szürke kulccsal az ajtót, ügyesen egyensúlyozva a kávéval és a papírokkal, majd tárva nyitva hagyta, ahogy minden nap szokott lenni. Bekapcsolta a számítógépét, miközben lerakta kávéját az asztalra, mellé pedig az aktákat. A kabátját felakasztotta a falon lógó akasztóra, majd felvette az aktákat, amit az imént rakott le az asztalra, és leült az irodájában lévő kanapéra. Kortyonként itta meg a kávéját, miközben folyamatosan olvasta az aktát. A papírok különböző jelentések voltak, amiket reggel az őrtől vett át, mivel előző este korábban távozott a laborból. Már éppen az utolsó jelentést olvasta, amikor megcsörrent a kabátja zsebében a mobilja. Felállt, és menetközben kidobta az üres kávéspoharát az asztala mellett lévő szemetesbe, majd a kabátjához nyúlt és kivette a telefont. Az ismerős név láttán elmosolyodott. Felvette a telefont.

- Dr. Brennan.

- Bones, jó hírekkel szolgálhatok. Turisták csontvázat találtak a Rock Creek parkban. Készen állsz egy újabb ügyre?

- Booth, már bent vagyok a Jefferson-ban, nincs kedved értem jönni?

- Itt vagyok kint a parkolóban. Csak hozd a cuccod és indulhatunk is. –ezzel bontották a vonalat, majd Brennan felvette a kabátját, kijelentkezett a gépről, felkapta az asztala mellől a terepfelszerelését és az öltöző felé indult. Átvette gyorsan a ruháját, majd fogta a tereptáskáját és kisétált a hátsó ajtón a parkolóhoz. A már ismerős fekete FBI terepjáró felé vette az irányt. Berakta a táskáját a csomagtartóban, majd bepattant a jóképű FBI ügynök, Seeley Booth mellé az anyósülésre.

- Jó reggelt, Bones. –mosolygott Booth, majd beindított a kocsit.

- Szóval, honnan tudtad, hogy ilyen korán bent leszek ma? –kérdezte Brennan érdeklődve.

- Ugyan Bones, te mindig ilyen korán vagy bent. –mosolygott az ügynök, ahogy végigrobogtak az Észak-Nyugati 14. utcán. Hiába volt még viszonylag korán reggel, Washington-ban már ekkor is állt a bál a közlekedésben. Volt olyan része a városnak, ahol csak araszolni lehetett, de volt olyan része, ahol vígan lehetett száguldozni. A É-NY-i 14. utca városból kivezető szakasza jelen pillanatban az utóbbi volt. Ahogy véget ért az út, Booth balra kanyarodott, és egy jó 15-20 perces út után már meg is érkeztek a tetthelyre.

- Cam-nek szóltam, amíg kijöttél a parkolóba. Ő már kint kell, hogy legyen.

- Minek ide Cam, ha csak csontvázat találtak? Az az én szakterületem! –erősködött Brennan, amikor megálltak a kocsival. Mindketten egyszerre szálltak ki, a még szinte éjjeli sötétségbe borult erdőbe. Brennan kivette a csomagtartóból a táskáját, kesztyűt húzott majd követte társát az erdők közé, ahol egy elkerített részt látott. A földben egy teljesen letisztult csontváz látszódott. Közelebb lépett a maradványokhoz.

- Nekem itt nincs is dolgom. –hallotta a főnöke, Dr. Camille Saroyan hangját a háta mögül.

- Nincs. Ezen már nincsen hús. –bólintott, majd tekintetét a koponyára, és a medencecsontra irányította.

- Na mit gondolsz, Bones? –kérdezett közbe Booth.

- Férfi, 20-25 körüli, több törést is látok a bordákon. –közelebb hajolt a hullához- És valamilyen fegyver roncsolta a C5-ös csigolyát, de majd a laborban meg tudjuk mondani, hogy mi volt az.

- Rendben, akkor a hulla mehet a laborba, föld meg egyéb mintákkal, az FBI helyszínelői meg nyugodtan keresgélhetnek, igaz? –nézett Brennan-ra társa.

Brennan csak nyugodtan bólintott. Mintát vett a földből Hodgins-nak, berakta a táskájába, majd lehúzta a kesztyűjét és a nadrágja zsebébe dugta. Táskáját visszarakta Booth terepjárójának csomagtartójába, majd visszaült az anyósülésre. Megvárta amíg Booth elintézi, hogy a helyszínelők neki állhassanak dolgozni, majd amikor a férfi beült a kormány mögé felé fordult.

- Booth, mindig is meg akartam kérdezni, mi van, ha egyszer egy katonát találunk? Az nem tartozik az FBI hatáskörébe, ha jól tudom.

- Jól tudod, Bones. Akkor jön a jó öreg, „hivatalok-közötti együttműködés" esete. De ne fessük a falra az ördögöt, inkább menjünk vissza a Jefferson-ba, addig legalább Hodgins elemezheti a földet, amit hoztál.

Brennan csak bólintott. Most valahogy szokatlanul csöndes volt, amit társa is észrevett, de úgy döntött, hogy nem fog rákérdezni, hogy miért, legalábbis még nem akkor.

Lassabban értek vissza a Jefferson Intézetbe, mint azt tervezték, hiszen a városba vezető forgalom ilyenkor reggelente megnő. A visszafelé vezető út csendesen telt el, ami egyáltalán nem volt jellemző a nyomozó-párosra. Talán még mindketten fáradtak voltak, hiszen nem felejthetjük el, hogy hétfő reggel volt. Amikor Booth leállította a kocsit a Jefferson parkolójában Brennan kiszállt a kocsiból, elköszönt, majd csak annyit tett még hozzá, hogy majd telefonál, hogyha találnak valamit, amin elindulhat a nyomozás, majd bement a laborba. Booth bólintott majd az FBI Hoover épülete felé vette az irányt, hogy az irodájában fogadhassa már Brennan hívását. Brennan először az öltözőbe ment, visszavette reggeli ruháját, a helyszínen összekoszoltat pedig egy külön tartóba rakta, amik a már használt helyszíni ruhákat tartalmazták. Felvette a laborköpenyét és a törvényszéki emelvény felé indult. Előkapta zsebéből a kis kártyáját, ami a beléptető rendszerhez tartozott, majd miután lehúzta a kártyát a már kicsomagolt hullához lépett. Dr. Saroyan és Wendell, Brennan egyik legjobb gyakornoka állta körbe a testet az asztalnál, Brennan-ra várva.

- Találtak valamit, amíg nem voltam itt? –kérdezte Brennan kíváncsian.

- Nem, még csak most kezdtük el. –szólt Camille.

Brennan kesztyűt húzott majd Wendell mellé állt.

- Mit lát a testen?

- Többszörös törések a bordákon, sérülések a felkarcsonton. És egy fegyver nyoma a C5-ös csigolyán.

A férfi a kezébe vette óvatosan az imént említett csigolyát.

- Golyó ütötte nyomnak néz ki, de lefényképezem és Angela meg tudja majd mondani, hogy pontosan milyen volt a fegyver.

- Remek, Wendell.

Ekkor érkezett meg Angela Montenegro kék laborköpenyében Brennan mellé.

- Kellemes hétfő reggelt mindenkinek! Mink van ma?

- Egy újabb csontvázunk. –mosolyodott el Saroyan.

- Ha nem kell a koponya, akkor elvinném gyorsan beszkennelni és akkor elkezdhetném az azonosítást.

- Mennyi ideig tartana a szkennelés, Ange? –nézett rá Brennan érdeklődve.

- Kb. 3-5 perc. –mosolygott Angela.

- Viheted a koponyát, de ahogy beszkennelted kérjük vissza. Hodgins még találhat rajta szemcséket, vagy bogarak nyomát.

- Megbeszéltük. –mondta Angela, majd kesztyűt húzott, felkapta a koponyát a hideg asztalról, és kis kuckójába visszatérve neki állt azonosítani a holttestet. Lerakta egy kis asztalra a koponyát, majd egy kis lézer-szkennerrel beszkennelte a koponya minden négyzetcentiméterét, és amíg a program bemásolta a gépre a képeket Ange visszavitte a koponyát Brennan-éknek, hogy dolgozhassanak vele. Ezután leült a gépe elé, és végigfuttatta az arcrekonstruáló programját a koponya szkennelt képén és berakta a keresőbe, hogy lássa van e egyezés az eltűnt személyek adatbázisában. A kereső pár perc alatt végig futott, de nem talált egyezést.

- Fura. Talán majd egy másik adatbázisban. –gondolkodott hangosan Angela. Először az FBI körözött személyeinek adatbázisát dobta ki a gép, így abban futtatta le a képet, ismét eredmény nélkül. Aztán jöhetett a fegyveres személyek adatbázisa. Már épp egy régi ügyének jelentését kezdte volna el írni, hogy lekösse magát, amíg fut a kereső, amikor a gép találatot jelzett. Megnyitotta a fájlt.

- James Wayhne tizedes, tengerész. –olvasta az adatokat- Ennek Booth nem fog örülni.

Felállt, majd visszasétált a törvényszéki emelvényre.

- Azonosítottam. –mondta egykedvűen.

- Ez gyors volt, Ms. Montenegro. –nézett fel Dr. Saroyan a csontok vizsgálatából.

- A harmadik adatbázisban már találtam egyezést. Az áldozatunk James Wayhne tengerész-tizedes.

- Szóval katona volt. Tehát az FBI-nak nincs hatásköre nyomozást folytatni. –emelte föl tekintetét Brennan a csigolyákról.

- Nincs bizony. –jegyezte meg Angela.

- Megyek, beszélek Booth-szal. –mondta Brennan, majd lehúzta a kesztyűjét és az asztal melletti szemetesbe dobta. Ezzel az irodájába sietett és a vonalas telefonról hívta Booth FBI irodájának számát. Pár pillanat múlva meghallotta az ismerős hangot.

- Seeley Booth.

- Nincsenek jó híreim, Booth. –vágott a közepébe Brennan.

- Miért, Bones, mit találtatok?

- Angela azonosította az áldozatunkat….

- De hiszen ez jó hír, Bones! –vágott közbe Booth.

- Az már kevésbé, hogy ki az áldozat. James Wayhne tengerész-tizedes.

- Ez most komoly?

- Szoktam én viccelni, Booth? Tudod, hogy komolyan veszem a munkámat, és Angela is. Remélem azt is tudod, hogy mivel az áldozat katona volt így az FBI-nak nincs hatásköre nyomozást indítani, vagyis kénytelenek leszünk bevetni a „hivatalok-közötti együttdolgozás" teóriádat.

- Együttműködés, Bones, hivatalok közötti együttműködés. És nem teória. Indulok a Jefferson-ba, útközben bejelentem az NCIS-nek, hogy van nálunk egy hulla a számukra. –ezzel letették a telefont. Brennan nem tehetett mást, mint hogy megvárja, hogy Booth megérkezzen karöltve az NCIS-szel. Addig nem állhattak neki további vizsgálatoknak, hiszen azzal akár a nyomozás hitelességét is kockáztathatnák.

Negyedóra múlva megjelent Booth, de egyedül. Lehúzta a saját azonosító kártyáját, majd Brennan és a hulla mellé lépett a törvényszéki emelvényre.

- Booth? Hol az NCIS?

- Úton vannak, én hamarabb érkeztem. Küldenek két ügynököt, akik átnézik a bizonyítékokat és eldöntik, hogy ránk hagyják-e a teljes nyomozást, vagy ők is részt vesznek benne.

- Nem kaphatjuk meg a nyomozást, nincsen hatáskörünk.

- Bones, legyél egy kicsit optimista. Talán a Jefferson Intézet még részt vehet a nyomozásban, én viszont a partnered vagyok, tehát nem zárhatnak ki az ügyből. Ismerem azt az FBI ügynököt, aki az NCIS-szel szokott együtt dolgozni, szerintem nem lesz probléma az együttműködés kérdése.

Ekkor Camille Saroyan vidám hangja csendült fel a háttérben, két ismeretlen hanggal együtt. Brennan és Booth egyszerre fordult a bejárati ajtó felé. Camille két ismeretlennel együtt lépett át a hatalmas üvegajtón. Egy fiatal, 20-as, talán kora 30-as éveiben járó nő, és egy 30-as éveiben járó férfi lépte át a küszöböt, egyszerre, mind a ketten mosolyogtak. Az övükön Booth azonnal felismerte az arany színben csillogó jelvényt. Az NCIS jelvénye volt az.

- Megjöttek az ügynökeink. –suttogta Booth Brennan-nek, majd vigyorogva megindult az ügynökök felé, öltönyét elhúzva a derekáról, hogy jól látszódjon FBI-os jelvénye.

- Üdv a Jefferson Intézetben. –mosolygott Booth és kezet nyújtott a férfinak- Seeley Booth különleges ügynök, FBI.

- Anthony DiNozzo különleges ügynök, NCIS. –mondta a férfi, majd kezet fogott Booth-szal, majd az FBI ügynök kezet fogott a másik ügynökkel is.

- Sarah Bryce különleges ügynök, NCIS. –mosolygott a nő. Booth visszamosolygott.

- Láthatnánk a hullát? –kérdezte DiNozzo vigyorogva. Brennan lelépett az emelvényről, majd hideg tekintettel a két ügynök elé lépett.

- Dr. Temperance Brennan. –mondta, majd kezet fogott a két ügynökkel, akik bemutatkoztak neki is.

- Szóval, merre van a tizedes? –tette fel a kérdést Booth-nak Sarah mosolyogva. Brennan-t irritálta a nő vidámsága, úgy érezte, hogy a nő nem veszi komolyan a munkáját.

- Csak csontvázunk van. Hús már nem maradt a holttesten, de mivel egy tengerészről van szó nem nyúlhattunk hozzá a bizonyítékokhoz, amíg maguk meg nem érkeznek. –mondta Brennan nyugodt hangon, majd felkísérte az ügynököket a csontváz mellé.

- Szépen lepusztította a természet. –jegyezte meg Tony érdeklődve.

- Közel sem biztos, hogy a természet volt. –tette hozzá Brennan indulatosan- Az is lehet, hogy leégették róla a húst, az is lehet, hogy valaki leette a húsát.

- Leette a húsát? –kérdezett vissza Sarah fintorogva.

- Már volt kannibállal dolgunk, úgyhogy ez is elképzelhető. –bólintott Brennan.

- De reméljük, hogy ennek az egésznek semmi köze a kannibálokhoz, vagy a húsevő-húségető emberekhez, és csak az anyatermészet bontotta le James Wayhne tizedest. –tette hozzá Booth békítően. Brennan sosem tudott kedves lenni azokkal, akik bele akartak szólni a munkájába. Brennan egyetlen egy dologra volt allergiás, és az pedig az volt, hogy megmondták neki, hogy hogyan végezze a munkáját. És ilyenkor felvette a védekező-pozíciót. Ilyenkor, aki Brennan elé került, az nem végezte happy enddel a napját.

- Tudják mit, azt olvastam, hogy maguk igen nagy szakértők csontvázas ügyek terén. –fordult Sarah Brennan-hez, majd Booth-hoz mosolyogva- Úgyhogy, részemről semmi gond a közös nyomozással. El akarom kapni azt a mocskot, aki megölte a tizedes.

Brennan érezte, hogy enyhül az indulatossága, amikor meghallotta az ügynök utolsó mondatát. Még is csak komolyan veszi a munkáját.

- Én nem tartom túl jó ötletnek a főnökünk miatt, de ne én legyek az, aki keresztbe tesz a nyomozásnak. –bólintott Tony is.

- Akkor ezt meg is beszéltük, minden probléma nélkül dolgozhatnak a Jefferson tudósai a bizonyítékokon. –mosolygott Booth.

- Pontosan, csak szeretnénk másolatokat kérni mindenről. –jegyezte meg Tony- A főnököm egy kicsit, hogy is mondjam, érzékeny az ilyen dolgokra. Nem éppen az FBI a kedvenc ügynöksége, volt már némi összetűzése vele, de ne vegye sértésnek Booth ügynök.

- Ugyan már, sose lesz teljesen felhőtlen a hatóságok közötti együttműkődés, ez már a nagy könyvben is meg volt írva.

Brennan már éppen ki akarta oktatni Booth-t a nagy könyves sztorijáról, amikor megcsörrent Sarah mobilja.

- Elnézést, ez a főnök. Mennünk kell.

A két NCIS ügynök elköszönt, majd távozott egy biztonsági őr kíséretével a laborból.

- Booth, ezek szerint problémáink lesznek az NCIS-szel? –nézett hátra Brennan.

- Elképzelhető. –mondta Booth, majd Brennan mellé lépett- Megyek csináltatok másolatokat az aktáinkról, amik eddig vannak. Majd utána visszajövök, hátha addigra már lesz valami kézzel fogható bizonyítékunk is. –tette még hozzá az FBI ügynök, majd távozott. Mielőtt Brennan bármit is mondhatott volna a kézzelfogható bizonyítékokról Dr. Jack Hodgins és Dr. Lance Sweets lépett fel a törvényszéki emelvényre.

- Sweets, itt nincs senki, akit pszichoanalizálnia kéne. –jegyezte meg Brennan csípősen.

- Dr. Brennan, mindig öröm látni magát. –mosolyodott el az ifjú FBI-os pszichológus- Hol van most Booth ügynök?

- Visszament az FBI-hoz, hogy aktákat másoljon.

- Aktákat másoljon? Ez nem vall Booth-ra. –jegyezte meg Hodgins. Dr. Jack Hodgins tudós volt, itt a Jefferson Intézetben. Egyik szakterülete az entomológia volt, azaz különböző rovarokkal, meg bogarakkal foglalkozott, ugyanakkor ő vizsgálta a különböző ásványi maradványokat is, ahogy a földmintákat is.

- Kénytelen megtenni, kellenek az akták az NCIS-nek.

- NCIS? Az meg micsoda? –nézett fel Sweets.

- Sweets, azt hittem, ha az FBI-nál dolgozik, akkor ismeri az összes rövidítést. –nevetett fel Hodgins.

- Az NCIS a Tengerészeti Bűnüldöző Hivatal. –szólt közbe Brennan, miközben a C5-ös csigolyát vizsgálgatta.

- Látta valaki Wendell-t? Kellenének a képek a csontokon lévő törésekről. –érkezett meg Angela a kezében egy adag papírral.

- Kávészünetet tart. Kint találkoztunk vele a bejáratnál. –válaszolt Sweets, ügyet sem vetve Hodgins előző megjegyzésére.

- Ilyenkor kávészünetet tartani? Egy gyilkos szabadlábon lehet, ő meg kávészünetet tart? –morgolódott Angela.

- Teljesen egyetértek veled, Ange. Sweets, mivel magának úgy sincs itt sürgős dolga, kérem visszahívná Mr. Bray-t? –nézett fel Brennan a csontok vizsgálatából.

- Hogyne, Dr. Brennan. Nekem úgy sincs soha semmi dolgom. –jegyezte meg Sweets egy fanyar mosollyal, majd távozott, hogy visszahívja Wendell-t, Brennan e havi gyakornokát. Pár perc múlva Wendell is csatlakozott Dr. Hodgins-hoz, Brennan-hez és Angelához a törvényszéki emelvényen.

- Elnézést, már itt is vagyok, de nem ittam reggel kávét és muszáj volt innom egyet.

- Legközelebb ne egy új ügy kellős közepén tegye ezt, hanem inkább reggel igyon. –fedte meg Brennan, majd tekintetét ismét a csontvázra összpontosította.

- Talált már valami különlegeset a testen, Mr. Bray?

- Még nem igazán volt időm közelebbről megnézni a csontokat. Meg van már az engedélyünk? Hiszen az úr itt katona volt…

- Az NCIS beleegyezett a közös nyomozásba.

- Akkor lássunk is neki. –Wendell nyelt egy nagyot, felhúzott egy pár kesztyűt, majd közelebb hajolt a csontokhoz.

- Rengeteg törést látok a bordákon, főleg hosszantiakat, amik első látásra valamilyen szúrófegyvertől, talán késtől származnak. –ezzel Bray készített pár HQ minőségű képet a csontokról, ahol a sérüléseket látta.

- A jobb oldali bordákon viszont van néhány más fajta törés is. –figyelmeztette Brennan gyakornokát. Wendell azokat is megnézte.

- Igen, ezek tompa trauma általi törések. Talán valaki bordán ütötte, az eléggé tud fájni, és egy darabig le is béníthatja az áldozatot. –újabb fényképek készültek. Eközben Angela türelmesen várt a háttérben, hogy megkapja majd a fényképeket és különböző szoftverei segítségével felnagyíthassa és kiélesíthesse a csontok sérüléseit, ezután pedig azonosíthassa a tárgyakat, amik a sérüléseket okozták.

- Van itt még valami a C5-ös csigolyán is. –mondta Wendell, majd óvatosan a kezébe vette a csigolyát és közelebbről is megvizsgálta- Úgy tűnik, hogy egy lövedék nyomai látszódnak a csonton.

- Ange be tudnád szkennelni a csont felületét? Talán valamelyik ügyes szoftvereddel meg tudnád mondani, hogy tényleg lövedék okozta e a sérülést, és ha igen, akkor milyen lövedék volt az.

- Még szép. Meg várom, amíg készen lesztek az elsődleges vizsgálattal, aztán már megyek is a dolgomra a fényképekkel és a csigolyával. –bólintott Angela mosolyogva.

- Én pedig átnézném a csontokat, hogyha végeztetek a vizsgálatokkal, hátha találok rajta valamit, ami segíthet többet megtudni szegény csávókánkról. Veszek mintát is a csontból, és lefuttatom egy analízisen, hogy kideríthessük merre járt a katonánk. –csatlakozott Dr. Hodgins egy pár kesztyűt felhúzva kezére.

- Pár perc és a tiétek a csontváz, ha Dr. Brennan is egyetért velem. –nézett fel Wendell.

- Még egyszer átnézem és utána nekiláthattok dolgozni. –bólintott Brennan, majd ismét szemügyre vett minden csontot. A kezébe vette az egyik bordát, amin két fajta törés is volt, és egy nagy felbontású kamera alá tette, ami kinagyította a képet az egyik monitorra, ami a vizsgáló asztal mellett áltt.

- Lát valamit, Dr. Brennan? –kérdezte Wendell aggódva. Nem szerette, hogyha elnézett valamit, és tudta, hogy Brennan sem tűrte jól, ha a gyakornokok nem vettek valamit észre.

- Látjátok ezt a vágást itt? –mutatott Brennan az egyik hosszanti vágásra- A felső része bordázott nyomot hagyott a csonton, alul viszont szinte tükörsima.

- És ez mit is jelent? –kérdezte Angela.

- Csak egy féle kés hagy ilyen nyomot. –vágott közbe Hodgins- A tengerész-kések.

- Pontosan. –bólintott Brennan.

- Szóval ez leszűkíti a gyanúsítottak körét. –szólalt meg Bray.

- Igen, a cirka 4,5-5 milliárdnyi gyilkolni képes emberről nagyjából 320 ezerre. Sokkal kisebb lett a gyanúsítottak listája, Booth örülni fog neki. –gúnyolódott Hodgins.

Eközben az FBI Hoover épületében Booth az ügy eddigi aktáinak fénymásolatait várta. Miközben várakozott akaratlanul is eszébe jutott a csinos NCIS ügynöknő, Sarah Bryce, akivel néhány órája találkozott a Jefferson Intézetben. Booth könyörtelen vitát vívott önmagával legbelül minden egyes nap. Nagyon kedvelte partnerét, Dr. Temperance Brennan-t, de nem akarta veszélybe sodorni a kapcsolatukat azzal, hogy elhívja Temperance-t randizni. Tudta, Brennan úgyis nemet mondana neki. Félne, hogy az FBI nem hagyja őket tovább együtt dolgozni. Ezt egyikőjük sem akarta. Viszont Sarah Bryce csak egy ügyre volt a munkatársnője, és rájuk nem vonatkozott így az FBI szabályzata. De nem akarta megbántani Brennan-t sem. Ez volt Booth mindennapos vitája önmagával, és eddig még nem jött rá a megoldásra. Gondolkodásából Sweets hangja zökkentette ki.

- Booth ügynök, ezt a folyosón nyomta a kezembe Lacorse ügynök. –mutatta fel Sweets a kezében lévő aktahalmot- Gondolom a Wayhne-ügy aktáinak másolatai. –mosolygott a dilidoki, majd lerakta az aktakupacot Booth asztalára.

- Kösz Sweets. Már jó egy órája vártam arra, hogy Lacorse lemásoljon nekem 20 oldalt. Ha tudom, hogy ennyi ideig tart inkább…

- Saját kézzel fénymásolja le?

- Dehogy Sweets, pisztolyt tartok a fejéhez. –nevetett Booth. Persze csak viccnek szánta, szerette kiakasztani a fiatal pszichológust.

- Erről jut eszembe Booth ügynök, van egy üres időpontom a héten, és gondoltam, hogy benézhetnének Dr. Brennan-nel, tudja a szokásos megfigyelési terápiára.

- Majd beszélek Bones-zal. –bólintott Booth, de tudta, hogy még Brennan-nek se lesz semmi kedve egy ügy kellős közepén terápiára menni- Most találkoznom kell egy NCIS ügynökkel. Át kell adnom neki az aktákat. –mondta Booth, majd köszönés nélkül faképnél hagyta Sweets-t az irodájában. A lifthez érve előkapta a telefonját, majd amikor beszállt a liftbe tárcsázta a korábban már hívott NCIS központ telefonszámát, hogy beszélhessen az egyik ügynökükkel.

- Itt az NCIS, miben segíthetek? –hallott egy női hangot Booth a liftből kiszállva.

- Seeley Booth különleges ügynök vagyok az FBI-tól, Sarah Bryce különleges ügynökkel szeretnék beszélni egy fontos közös nyomozási ügy miatt.

- Máris kapcsolom. –mondta a nő, majd pár perc várakoztatás után, amíg Booth legnagyobb meglepetésére az amerikai himnuszt játszotta a telefon egy kattanást hallott, majd a már ismert hang vette föl a telefont.

- Sarah Bryce különleges ügynök, NCIS, kivel beszélek?

- Itt Seeley Booth, emlékszik még rám? FBI.

- Hogyne emlékeznék. –Booth érezte, hogy a nő elmosolyodott- Miben segíthetek Booth ügynök?

- Van nálam valami, ami kell magának. –mosolyodott el Booth, Brennan-nel nem tudott volna így játszani, Brennan túl racionális ahhoz.

- Ki találom. Barna színű, papírból készült és papírok vannak benne? –kérdezte Sarah nevetve.

- Hogy maga milyen okos. –nevetett Booth- Igen, az akták a Wayhne ügyből. Megérkeztek a másolatok, és lassan meg vannak az elsődleges vizsgálat eredményei is. Mit szólna, ha egy ebéd közben megbeszélnénk ezt az egészet?

- Ebéd. Oké, én benne vagyok. –mondta Sarah, majd megbeszélték, hogy a Royal Dinner gyorsétteremben találkoznak, ami Booth, Brennan és a csapat szokásos helye volt. Booth ezzel el is rakta a telefonját, beszállt a kocsijába, lerakta az anyósülésre az aktákat, majd beletaposott a gázba, hogy minél hamarabb ott lehessen a laborban az elsődleges vizsgálati eredményekért, majd miután megkapta a kellő papírokat Brennantől, egyenesen a Royal Dinner felé hajtott.


	2. Közös Hatáskör

Bones – NCIS  
vol 2.

Már délelőtt 11 óra volt, mire Ziva David és Timothy McGee NCIS különleges ügynökök beérkeztek munkahelyükre. Főnökük Leroy Jethro Gibbs különleges ügynök nem tűrte jól, hogyha bármelyik ügynöke nem érkezett pontosan, de ez most kivételes eset volt. McGee és David ügynök hajnali háromig egy titkos tengerészeti megfigyelő akción vettek részt, így Gibbs engedélyezte nekik, hogy két órával később jöjjenek be. Ziva mosolyogva lépett ki a liftből, McGee komoly arcot vágva követte őt. Mindkettejük kezében egy nagy pohár kávé gőzölgött.

- Jaj McGee ne legyél már ilyen morcos! Örülj neki, hogy háromkor elszabadultunk, ha nem vesszük észre a furgont és írjuk le a rendszámot talán még mindig ott ülnénk.

McGee meg se szólalt csak ivott egy kortyot a kezében lévő kávéspohárból. Fáradt volt, még ahhoz is, hogy Zivával vitatkozzon. Mindketten leültek a helyükre, az oldalukra erősített fegyvert pedig az asztaluk felső fiókjába rakták.

- Hol van Sarah? –kérdezte Ziva körbenézve az „irodájukban". Tony felnézett eddigi munkájából.

- Ebédel. –mondta egykedvűen, majd újra a gépén folytatott keresésre koncentrált.

- Ebédel? Egyedül? –nézett fel Ziva.

- Nem, dehogy. –fedte meg Tony- Egy FBI ügynökkel.

- Egy FBI ügynökkel? –Ziva már végképp nem értette a dolgot. Nem ismerte Sarah-t régóta, az ügynöknő egy másik nyomozói csoporttól került át kiváló teljesítménye miatt.

- Igen, mert közös nyomozásunk van velük. –bólintott Tony fel sem nézve munkájából.

- Két órával később jövünk be és úgy le vagyunk maradva, mint aki sosem dolgozott itt. –morgott McGee, majd megitta a maradék kávéját és Tony-hoz fordult – Tudok valamiben segíteni? Bankkártya követés vagy ilyesmi?

- Jó ötlet McMogorva. –mosolyodott el Tony kollégája morcos hangulatán- Az áldozat James Wayhne tizedes. Össze kéne szedni minden infót róla, amit csak lehet. Tudom, hogy az FBI is infókat gyűjt, de nekünk is készen kell állnunk mire a főnök megérkezik Abby-től.

- Gibbs tud a közös nyomozásról? –kérdezte Ziva, miközben begépelte az előbb említett James Wayhne nevet a keresőbe.

- Nem. Még nem. Vance már kereste, de mivel Abby-nél van még nem tudtam neki szólni.

- Akkor munkára fel. –mondta McGee már egy kicsit vidámabb hangulatban, majd elindította legújabb kereső programját, hogy minden információt összegyűjtsön Wayhne elektronikus életéről.

Sarah Bryce ekkor parkolta le sötétkék NCIS-es szolgálati kocsiját a Royal Dinner gyorsétterem előtt. Amikor belépett az ajtón egyből megpillantotta az egyik hátsó asztalnál Seeley Booth különleges ügynököt. Mosolyogva odasétált az asztalhoz és leült az ügynökkel szemben.

- Booth ügynök elhozta az aktákat?

- Ez csak természetes. –mosolygott a férfi, majd az asztalon heverő aktakupacra mutatott- 20 oldal. Van amit még én magam sem olvastam el belőle…

- Hogy lehet 20 oldal, ha most kezdték a nyomozást?

- Jó kérdés, szerintem Bones minden létező formanyomtatványos papírt is átküldött, ami még csak valószínűleg kelleni sem fog.

- Bones? –nézett rá mosolyogva Sarah- Úgy érti Dr. Brennan?

- Igen, a Bones becenevet tőlem kapta és csak én hívhatom így. –mosolygott vissza Booth.

- Nézze Booth ügynök. Rengeteget olvastam már a maguk munkásságáról és őszintén remélem, hogy együtt sikerült megoldani az ügyet, mert most előre szólok, hogy a főnököm ezért lefejez.

- Ne aggódjon, Bones és én minden ügyet meg tudunk oldani, ami elénk kerül.

Sarah elmosolyodott majd mindketten rendeltek maguknak kaját. Sarah egy adag salátát és egy kis tányér sültkrumplit kért.

- Vegetáriánus? –nézett fel Booth saját tányérjából, amin egy nagyszelet marhasült gőzölgött egy nagyobb adag krumpli mellett.

- Nem dehogy, csak a hétfői étrendem. –mosolyodott el Sarah. Kedvelte a pasast és szinte 100%-ig biztos volt benne, hogy Booth is kedvelte őt.

Tony már a hatodik adatbázist nézte át, amikor végre megtalálta a tizedes adatlapját.

- Végre! –kiáltott fel mosolyogva. Majd kirakta a plazmára a tizedes adatlapját. Ziva Tony mellé állt és leolvasta az adatokat.

- James Wayhne tizedes, 25 éves, az MIT-n végzett és a Norfolki bázison volt kódfejtő, nincs felesége. –olvasta Ziva. McGee ekkor újabb adatokat rakott ki a plazmára.

- Beszereztem a banki adatait, legalábbis a tengerészeti számlájáról. Semmi gyanús.

- Hogy érted McGee, hogy „legaábbis a tengerészeti számlájáról"? –nézett értetlenül Tony.

- A tizedesnek van egy magán bankszámlája, amihez még nem kaptam hozzáférést.

- McGee! Betörtél már az FBI-hoz sőt a CIA-hoz is, és egy szimpla bankszámlánál meg egy engedélyre vársz? –nevetett Ziva, amire Tim nem szólt semmit.

Sarah úgy döntött. hogy elhívja Booth-t és Brennan-t az NCIS-hez, mivel Booth beszélni akart Gibbs-szel és Vance igazgatóval is a közös nyomozás érdekében. Ebéd után megbeszélték, hogy Sarah visszamegy az NCIS-hez, Booth pedig elmegy Brennan-ért a Jeffersonba.

Booth kellően jól érezte magát az ebéd során, de egyenlőre még mindig azzal a tudattal küzdött, hogy kit válasszon. Brennan-t vagy Sarah-t? 20 perc múlva már a Jefferson törvényszéki emelvényére lépett föl és az ott álló Dr. Saroyan-t vonta kérdőre partnere hollétéről.

- Cam, nem láttad Bones-t?

- Pár perce ment át az irodájába.

- Kösz Cam. –mondta Booth, majd Brennan irodája felé indult. Nem akart sok időt eltölteni a laborban, sokkal inkább már rég úton akart lenni az NCIS központba. Kopogás nélkül belépett Brennan irodájába.

- Bones! Indulás az NCIS-hez, megismerkedhetsz az ottani orvosszakértővel, amíg megbeszéljük az ügyet.

- Booth, nem érek rá fecsegni egy másik szakértővel, amikor éppen egy ügyön dolgozunk. Azonosítani kell a csontokon lévő sérüléseket és még sorolhatnám, hogy mi mindent kellene még elvégezni…

- Ugyan már Bones, csak pár óráról van szó. –kérlelte Booth.

- Booth, én nem megyek át a város másik felébe, csak azért, hogy te udvarolhass egy bizonyos NCIS ügynöknőnek. –jelentette ki Brennan. Kicsit erősebbre sikeredett a mondata, mint azt szerette volna. Booth-t sikerült ezzel szíven találnia, méghozzá elég rendesen. Egy pillanatig egyikőjük sem szólalt meg, végül Booth szakította meg a kínos csendet.

- Pedig az a DiNozzo úgy láttam, hogy szemet vetett rád. –mosolyodott el Booth. Újabb néhány kínos perc következett, ezt a csöndet viszont már Brennan szakította meg.

- Szerzek neked egy jó napot, Booth. 5 perc múlva találkozunk a parkolóba, addig összeszedem a jegyzeteimet.

- Jaj Bones, ez nem arról szól, hogy jó napom legyen! Van egy jelenleg megoldatlan ügyünk és egy szabadlábon lévő gyilkosunk.

Brennan nem válaszolt semmit, legbelül nagyon is jól tudta, hogy miről volt szó, és őrülten féltékeny volt miatta, még ha önmagának nem is vallotta be féltékenységét. Booth sarkon fordult és visszament a kocsijához. Esze ágában sem volt megbánta Brennan-t, azt viszont nem tudta, hogy Brennan mennyire gondolta komolyan előző megjegyzését.

Temperance összeszedte a friss eredményeket, amik a csontokról szóló jelentéseket tartalmazták, nagy részt. Ugyanis köztük volt Hodgins előzetes jelentése is, Anglea teljes jelentése az azonosításról, és Cam jelentése, amit a saját véleménye alapján állított össze a helyszínen látottakról. Berakta a papírokat egy mappába, felvette a kabátját, majd hagyott egy apró üzenetet Angelának, amiben leírta, hogy elment Booth-szal az NCIS központjába, és hogyha talál valamit, akkor azonnal hívja őt fel.

Az asztalára rakta a cetlit, majd kiment a parkolóba és beült Booth kocsijába.

- Felőlem indulhatunk. –mosolyodott el Brennan, majd amikor Booth kikanyarodott a főutcára a következő kérdést szegezte társának- Mondd csak Booth, beszéltél már a főnökükkel?

- Nem, még nem, Bones. De részben ezért is megyünk most oda. Beszélnem kell Bryce és DiNozzo főnökével, valamint az NCIS igazgatójával is, hogy hitelesíthessük a közös nyomozást.

- És mi van, hogyha az igazgató nem engedélyezi a nyomozást? –kérdezősködött tovább Brennan.

- Sarah előkészíti számunkra a terepet, nem lesz semmi gond.

- Nagyon magabiztos vagy. –jegyezte meg Brennan- Pedig őszintén nagyon kevés ügyön osztozik az FBI is, nem tudom, hogy miért várod el, hogy az NCIS gond nélkül megosszon velünk egy ügyet.

- Azért Bones, mert mi vagyunk a legjobb és legeredményesebb nyomozópáros egész Amerikában.

- Ez igaz. –bólintott Brennan, teljesen természetesnek véve a kijelentést.

Pár perc múlva Booth és Brennan megéreztek az NCIS központba. Miután Sarah bemutatta őket mindenkinek Booth felment az igazgatóhoz, míg Brennan-t Sarah kísérte le Dr. Donald Mallardhoz, az NCIS törvényszéki orvosszakértőjéhez.

- Dr. Temperance Brennan, ha nem tévedek. –nyújtott kezet Dr. Mallard.

- Nem téved. –bólintott Brennan- Ön pedig?

- Dr. Donald Mallard, de kérem, szólítson csak Dokinak. –mosolyodott el Dr. Mallard.

- Rendben, Doki. –bólintott Brennan, és már-már el is mosolyodott.

- Úgy hallottam, hogy van egy közös ügyünk az FBI-jal, maga gondolom akkor FBI-os… -kezdte Doki.

- Nem, dehogy. –vágott közbe Brennan- Hivatalosan nem vagyok ügynök. A Jefferson Intézetben dolgozom törvényszéki antropológusként. A társam Seeley Booth különleges ügynök az FBI-nál dolgozik a Washingtoni kiemelt nyomozati osztálynál. Együtt oldunk meg olyan főleg gyilkossági ügyeket, amelyeket más ügynöktársak képtelenek.

- Értem. –mosolygott a doki- Gondolom azok a feljegyzései. –mutatott Dr. Mallard a Brennan kezében lévő aktára.

- Igen, Booth szerint nem ártana átbeszélnünk, hogy mink van eddig. Elhoztam az eddigi feljegyzéseket és jelentéseket a csontokról, és a rajtuk lévő sérülésekről is. Szeretném, ha maga is vetne rá egy pillantást, bár nem szoktam hibázni.

- Ez csak természetes. –bólintott Dr. Mallard. Kissé nehéz volt hozzászoknia Dr. Brennan egyenes és nyílt stílusához, de elhatározta, hogy a nyomozást ez nem akadályozhatja.

Az életünk szabályokból áll, ezt mindenki tudja. Mások szabályaiból, törvényeiből és a saját magunk által felállított szabályokból. Isten megbocsájtja az emberek bűneit, mert szereti őket, de a hibákat, amiket elkövetnek, nem teheti meg nem történtekké, és ezeknek a hibáknak a következményeit viselni kell. És ezért hozzuk létre szabályainkat, hogy megelőzzük ezen hibák elkövetését. A szabályokról senki más nem tud többet, mint maga Leroy Jethro Gibbs NCIS különleges ügynök, aki munkájára és életére is több szabályt hozott létre. Nap mint nap azon dolgozott, hogy beosztottjainak, a legjobb NCIS ügynököknek, Anthony DiNozzo-nak, Sarah Bryce-nak, Timothy McGee-nek és Ziva David-nak átadja azokat. Rengeteg szabályt tartott fontosnak, volt, amiket csak egyszer említett, de a legfontosabbakat munkatársai egy életre megjegyezték:

_#2.: „Mindig viselj kesztyűt egy bűntett helyszínen"_

_#3.: „Ne hidd el, amit mondanak. Mindig nézz utána"_

_#6.: „Soha ne kérj bocsánatot. Az a gyengeség jele"_

_#9.: „Sehova se menj kés nélkül"_

_#10.: „Soha ne érintsen személyesen egy ügy"_

_#12.: „Soha ne randizz munkatársakkal"_

_#13.: „Soha ne vonj be ügyvédet a nyomozásba"_

Ezek csak a legfontosabbak voltak, amiket Gibbs ügynökei soha sem fognak elfelejteni. Ugyanakkor saját maguknak is létrehoztak szabályokat, mint például a #22.-es szabályt: „_Soha ne zavard meg Gibbst kihallgatás közben"_. Ez inkább a saját testi épségük miatt volt fontos. Gibbs soha sem szerette, ha kihallgatás közben zavarják. A kihallgatóban Gibbs olyan volt, mint egy színész. Több oldalát is előhozta, összezavarva a gyanúsítottat, rendszeresen vallomást kicsikarva belőlük. Ha megtörted ezt a varázst azzal, hogy belépsz kihallgatás közben, mondhatni, halott ember voltál. Aztán az NCIS-nél ott volt még Abby Sciuto, a törvényszéki tudósuk. Abby-nek sajátos stílusa van, mind öltözködésben, mind az életben, de neki is meg voltak a maga szabályai, ahogy mindenki másnak. Az első és legfontosabb: _„Sose hazudj Abby-nek"_, és ezt általában mindenki be is tartotta.

Booth ügynök első útja az NCIS igazgatójához, Leon Vance-hez tartott. Leon Vance-t saját munkatársai se ismerték ki sokszor, minden helyzetben másként reagált, és sokszor annyira meglepő döntéseket hozott, hogy kollégái meg se merték kérdezni, hogy miért tette. Booth kopogott néhányat az igazgató ajtaján, majd miután zöld utat kapott belépett az ajtón. Gyorsan becsukta maga után az ajtót. Amikor megfordult Leroy Jethro Gibbs-szel és Leon Vance-szel találta magát szemben. Kezet fogott mindenki és bemutatkoztak egymásnak.

- Minek köszönhetjük a látogatását Booth ügynök? –kérdezte Vance, miközben visszaült az asztalához.

- Ma reggel találtunk egy hullát egy Rock Creek parkban, a Jefferson Intézet tudósai azonosították James Wayhne tizedesként. Mivel az NCIS jogosult nyomozni bármilyen tengerészeti ügyben, így közös nyomozást szeretnénk kérni.

- Az FBI közös nyomozást kér? Hová lett Thobias jó modora... –mordult fel Gibbs. Thobias Fornell különleges ügynök volt az összekötő ügynök az NCIS és az FBI között, és Booth már gondoskodott róla, hogy Fornell tudjon az ügyről, mielőtt az NCIS igazgatójához fordult volna.

- Fornell ügynök biztosított róla, hogy az NCIS megértő, és minden bizonyára megosztják velünk az ügyet.

- Mondja csak, Booth ügynök, a maga társa egy bizonyos Dr. Temperance Brennan? –kérdezte érdeklődve Vance, mit sem törődve Gibbs előző megjegyzésével.

- Igen, Bones… vagyis, Dr. Brennan a társam, együtt oldunk meg különböző gyilkossági ügyeket.

- Úgy hallottam, hogy igen csak szép számmal oldottak már meg olyan ügyeket is, amelyeket más hivatalok döglött ügyeknek nyilvánítottak.

- Pontosan, uram. –Booth megpróbált hivatalos maradni, hátha ezzel elnyerheti az igazgató bizalmát.

- Mi is oldottunk meg már döglött ügyeket, ez még nem hatalmazza fel az FBI-t arra, hogy ne adjon át egy nekünk járó ügyet. –vágott közbe nyersen Gibbs. Vance ismét csak ügyet sem vetett rá.

- Üdvözlöm a csapatunkban Booth ügynök, és remélem, hogy ezt a nyomozást is sikerrel zárhatjuk le. –mosolyodott el az igazgató, majd kezet fogott Booth-szal. Gibbs semmit sem mondott, kezet fogott ő is a formalitás kedvéért az ügynökkel, majd távozott. Gibbs nem volt a formalitások híve, de néha napján ő is beadta a derekát. Booth már éppen indulni akart volna, amikor az igazgató megállította.

- Booth ügynök.

- Igen, uram? –nézett vissza Booth.

- Egy pillanatra, ha még maradna. Ellátnám néhány jó tanáccsal Gibbs-et illetően. Néha nagyon makacs tudni lenni, de ő az egyik legjobb ügynökünk.

- Értem uram, és köszönöm. –mondta Booth, majd az igazgató utasítására leült Vance-szel szembenés végighallgatta az igazgató rövid monológját.

Eközben Tony, Sarah és McGee mit sem sejtve dolgoztak az ügyön, háttérmunkát végeztek. McGee továbbra is a tizedes e-mailjeit böngészte, és próbált bejutni Wayhne banki adattárjába, de eddig még nem volt szerencséje. A tizedes rendesen levédette a beléptetési rendszerét, és különböző kódokat, csapdákat rejtett el, arra az esetre, ha valaki megpróbálna bejutni a banki fiókjába. Gibbs villámléptekkel érkezett le a lépcsőn. Szemei villámokat szórtak és ezt csupán két ügynök vette észre, az a két ügynök, aki most a legkevésbé szerette volna hallani, hogy főnökük mit fog rájuk zúdítani.

- Bryce, beszédem van veled. –mondta Gibbs hidegen, majd folytatta útját a lift felé. Sarah tudta, hogy ez a legrosszabbat jelenti. Gibbs bevett szokása volt, hogy a liftben vitasson meg olyan dolgokat, amik elől a legszívesebben társalgó partnerei hanyatt-homlok menekülnének. Ezért ment Gibbs mindig a lifthez. Sarah-nak csupán egyszer volt része ilyen beszélgetésben, amikor megpróbált egyik barátnőjének segíteni főnöke tudta nélkül. Sarah némán felállt, majd menetközben még visszanézett Tony-ra. Tony arcán mély egyetértés ült és mivel már régóta partnerek voltak Sarah csupán ebből megértette, hogy Tony sajnálja, hogy partnerének ezen kell keresztülmennie. Sarah belépett Gibbs-hez a liftbe. Gibbs benyomta a földszint gombot, majd lekapcsolta a piros vészkapcsolót. A fehér fényár helyett, ami a liftben uralkodott, most csak néhány halvány lámpa pislákolt.

- Gibbs nézd… -kezdte Sarah, gondolván, hogy megelőzi a helyzetet.

- Nem, Bryce. Hibát követett el. Hányszor mondtam el, hogy nem vonjuk be az FBI-t az ügyeinkbe?

- De ők ketten a legjobb nyomozópáros egész Amerikában. És a hulla csupán egy csontváz. Dr. Brennan ért a legjobban a csontokhoz!

- Felőlem aztán a világ legjobb nyomozópárosa is lehet az a két FBI-os, engem nem érdekel. Ha egy katona meghal az az NCIS hatásköre és nem az FBI-é. Van még több 100 millió ember, aki bűnt követ el az Államokban, legyen az a több millió ember az FBI problémája, de a tengerészeti ügyek a mieink.

- Tudom Gibbs, de…

- Semmi de, Bryce. Most szépen visszamegy, elköszön a két FBI-ostól, és megmondja nekik, hogy a hulla még ma délután érkezzen meg az NCIS kórbonctanára. –ezzel Gibbs visszakapcsolta a főkapcsolót, majd megnyomta a saját emeletüket. A lift pár másodperc múlva megállt és kinyílt az ajtaja. Sarah lépett ki először, majd mikor látta, hogy Gibbs nem akar kiszállni, visszafordult és csak ennyit mondott, mielőtt becsukódott volna a lift ajtó.

- Sajnálom Gibbs, de nem tehetem. –ezzel a lift ajtó bezárult, Sarah pedig sietve visszament a helyére. Tony ekkor már Booth-szal beszélgetett a lépcsőfordulóban. Booth ügynök pár perce érkezett meg Vance-től. Pár percig egyikőjük sem vette észre, hogy Sarah visszajött. Ezt Sarah kihasználta, kivette a fegyverét a fiókból, majd felkapta a kabátját. Ekkor hallotta meg a hangját.

- Bryce ügynök. –Booth hangja volt az, a távolból hallotta. Sarah egy pillanatra megtorpant. Visszanézett, mélyen a tőle távol álló férfi barna szemeibe, majd sarkon fordult és a lifthez sietett. Amikor becsukódott az ajtó, mintha sietős lépteket vélt volna hallani, de nem foglalkozott semmivel. Csak haza akart menni. Lepihenni egy kicsit. Nem akarta cserbenhagyni a csapatot, nem akarta cserbenhagyni Gibbs-t. De főnöke viselkedése gondolkodásra késztette. Amikor megállt a lift sietve kiszállt, elköszönt a portástól, majd a parkolóhoz ment. Bevágódott éjfekete terepjárójába. Csak egyedül ő járt a saját kocsijával munkába, csak akkor vette föl az NCIS parkolójában álló kék szolgálati kocsiját, ha egy ügy helyszínére mentek, amúgy a sajátjával közlekedett. Büszke volt az éjfekete Chevrolet-jére. Sarah-nak egy Chevrolet Orlandoja volt, amit a nagybátyjától kapott pár hónappal ezelőtt a születésnapjára. Kicsit nagy volt egymagának a kocsi, de első látásra beleszeretett és nem volt szíve megválni tőle, amikor felajánlották helyette a szolgálati kocsit.

Bryce nagyon gyorsan hazaért, mellékutcákon, kerülőutakon ment, hogy elkerülje a napközbeni csúcsforgalmat. Belépett a kis családi házába. Bryce gazdag családból származott, nem is akármennyire gazdag családból. Bőven volt annyi pénze, hogy ne kelljen dolgoznia élete végéig, de ő imádta a munkáját. Az volt az élete értelme, hogy NCIS ügynök lehetett. És most, hogy itt volt ez az FBI-jal közös ügy, talán örökre meg kell, hogy váljon a munkájától. Sarah ezt nem akarta. Nem akarta, hogy az élete darabokra hulljon, de most mégis nagyon közel állt ehhez a ponthoz…

Booth nem értette, hogy Sarah miért rohant el olyan gyorsan. Talán köze volt ahhoz, amit DiNozzo mondott? Gibbs, a főnökük beszélt Sarah-val és látszólag rendesen felidegesítette őt. Booth utána akart rohanni, de amikor hallotta a lift ajtajának csukódását már nem tehetett semmit. Brennan-t nem hagyhatta itt, hiszen tulajdonképpen Bones nem is akart jönni, csak ő miatta jöttek ide, és lám, most mindent elcseszett.

- Dr. Brennan, maga hihetetlenül okos. –hallott Booth a háta mögül egy női hangot. Megfordult és Bones mellett egy meglepően kirívóan öltözködő gót stílusú nőt látott meg. DiNozzo odalépett mellé.

- Ő Abby Sciuto. Törvényszéki tudós.

Booth csak bólintott.

- Maga sincs híján a szakterületekben, Ms. Sciuto. Biztosra veszem, hogy az ön segítsége nélkül az ügyek 75%-át nem tudnák megoldani.

- Ó, ezzel nem értek egyet. Gibbs ügynök, ő páratlan. A megérzései sosem tévednek, csupán bizonyíték kell a megerősítésükre, és én ebben segítek. –mosolygott Abby, miközben Tony és Booth felé közeledtek.

- Nagy hiba, hogyha valaki a bizonyítékok megléte előtt a megérzései alapján ítélkezik. –jelentette ki Brennan.

Abby már nem válaszolt, mivel mind a ketten a két ügynök előtt álltak meg.

- Abby Sciuto, törvényszéki szakértő. –nyújtott kezet mosolyogva Abby Booth-nak.

- Seeley Booth, FBI. –mosolyodott el Booth, majd kezet fogtak- Nos, Bones. Mindent megvitattatok?

- Bones? Ez aranyos. –mosolygott Abby, majd félrehúzta Tony-t, vissza az asztalához.

Brennan elmosolyodott, majd megszakítva a csöndet közte és Booth között elsőként szólalt meg.

- Végeztél a romantika-hadműveleteddel?

Ez a kérdés rögtön visszazökkentette Booth-t a jelenbe.

- Romantika-hadművelet? Bones, mondtam, hogy az ügy miatt vagyunk itt. –próbált füllenteni Booth, bár tudta, hogy Brennan sokszor tudott benne olvasni, csak néha nem a helyes következtetéseket vonta le.

- Booth, vissza kéne menni a Jefferson-ba, van még jó néhány vizsgálat, amit el kéne végezni. –mielőtt azonban még Booth válaszolhatott volna Brennan telefonja megszólalt és Tempe azonnal fölvette- Brennan.

- Itt Angela, van egy jó hírem. Egy vadonatúj módszerrel sikerült életre keltenem a lövedéket, amivel meglőtték a tizedest. Beszkenneltem a csonton maradt bordázat nyomát, majd egy algoritmus segítségével a gépem összerakta.

- Tehát azonosítani tudtad a fegyvert, Ange? –kérdezte Brennan, miközben Booth-ra nézett, aki türelmesen figyelte őt.

- Igen, Bren. A kaliber .45-ös, és nem biztos, hogy örülni fogsz a többinek.

- Mond csak, Angela.

- Smith and Wesson M&P45. –Brennan bólintott, majd elmondta Booth-nak is, kissé eltartva a fülétől a telefont.

- A fenébe is, az tengerészeti fegyver. –sóhajtott fel Booth.

- Ange, tudsz egy listát összeállítani, hogy Washington-ban hány ilyen fegyver van eladva?

- Megpróbálhatom. –mondta Angela, közben megnyitotta a keresőprogramját a gépén- De ugye tudod, Brennan, hogy ez egy olyan fegyver, amit a tengerészetnél is használnak.

- Tudom. –bólintott Brennan, bár tudta, hogy barátnője nem láthatja.

- Rendben, mire visszajössz addigra összeállítok egy listát.

- Csak a magán személyekről, még maradok egy kicsit és Abby segít szerezni egy listát a Washington és körzetében állomásozó tengerészekről ilyen fegyverrel. Megnézzük, hogy kötődnek e valamilyen módon az ügyünkhöz. –ezzel elköszöntek, majd Brennan eltette a telefonját, majd Booth-ra nézett.

- Akkor mégis maradsz? –kérdezte Booth.

- Igen, Abby-vel még akadt némi dolgom.

- Remek, nekem el kell ugranom valahová. –mondta Booth és már indult is a lift felé. Brennan csak bólintott, meg sem kérdezve, hogy hová megy. Booth látni vélt némi csalódottságot a szemében, de most meg kellett találnia Sarah-t. A liftben tárcsázta az NCIS központjának számát, majd amikor ismét a már ismerős diszpécser vette föl a telefont, némi nehézség árán elkérte tőle Sarah címét. Pár perc vitatkozás után Booth már úton is volt Sarah-hoz. Brennan pedig az alagsorba tartott Abby-vel, hogy összeállítsák az elsődleges lehetséges gyanúsítottak listáját.


	3. A Pendrive

Bones – NCIS  
vol 3.

Booth pár perc múlva már Sarah családi háza előtt fékezte le fekete Toyota Sequoia Platinumját. Már évek óta ezzel a kocsival járt, de sosem értette, hogy az FBI miért egy Toyota kocsit adott alá. Szerette ezt az autóját, hiszen már legalább négy éve nála volt. Leállította a motort, kihúzta a slusszkulcsot az indítóból, majd kiszállt és bezárta a kocsiját. Óvatos, mégis gyors léptekkel közelítette meg a ház ajtaját. Becsöngetett, majd zajt hallott bentről. Hallotta az érkező lépteket, de még távolról jöttek. Booth addig körbenézett, megnézve magának a környéket. Sarah háza mellett csupán egyetlen családi ház volt az utcában, amúgy mindenhol 4 emeletes lakóházak sorakoztak. Itt-ott még fent maradt néhány karácsonyi díszítés is. Január eleje volt, hideg volt, de most D.C.-ben sem volt hó. Januárban általában már egész Washington-t vastagon borítja a hó, de a legutolsó karácsonyuk óta csak zuhogott az eső. Szerencsére ma a reggeli órákban esett nagy mennyiségű eső óta nem esett több, így most száraz volt az idő. Booth még időben fordult vissza, hogy lássa, ahogy Sarah kinyitja az ajtót.

- Booth ügynök? –nézett rá meghökkenve Sarah.

- Sajnálom, hogy így otthon kell zaklatnom, de feszültnek láttam a központban és…

- Joggal voltam feszült. –mondta Sarah beljebb lépve, ezzel mintegy beinvitálva Booth-t. Booth lassan belépett a házba, megvárta amíg Sarah becsukja maga mögött az ajtót, majd szembefordult a nővel.

- Tudom. A főnöke, igaz?

- Talált. –bólintott Sarah- Kér egy kávét? –kérdezte, miközben a konyhába indult.

- Igen, megköszönném. –bólintott Booth, majd folytatta- Nézze, nem akartam gondot okozni ezzel az üggyel, de tényleg Bones a legjobb antropológus a városban, és azt akartam, hogy mi is segíthessünk.

- Nekem nem kell magyaráznia, Booth. Én is nagyon jól tudom ezt. Csak, hogy is mondjam, a főnököm egy kicsit maradi az ügynökök közötti együttműködések terén.

- Ismerős helyzet. Cullen, az FBI igazgatóhelyettese nehezen akart belemenni a dologba, de sikerült rábeszélnem. –engedett el egy mosolyt a végén Booth. Sarah is megmosolyogta a megjegyzést, majd amíg lefőtt a két kávé egyikük sem mondott semmit. Sarah átnyújtotta a kávét Booth-nak, aki megköszönte, majd leültek a nappaliban.

- Mit mondott Gibbs? –érdeklődött Booth, miután belekortyolt kávéjába.

- Idézzem? –kérdezte gúnyosan Sarah- „Felőlem aztán a világ legjobb nyomozópárosa is lehet az a két FBI-os, engem nem érdekel. Ha egy katona meghal az az NCIS hatásköre és nem az FBI-é. Van még több 100 millió ember, aki bűnt követ el az Államokban, legyen az a több millió ember az FBI problémája, de a tengerészeti ügyek a mieink."

Booth egy pillanatra szótlan maradt. Nem tudta, hogy mi lenne a helyes válasz.

- Értem… -kezdte Booth, de a torkán akadt a szó. Sarah megitta az utolsó korty kávéját, majd felállt és kivitte a bögréjét a konyhába, hogy berakja a mosogatógépbe.

- Sarah, én… én azt mondom, szálljon szembe a főnökével. –kezdte halkan Booth, amikor a nő visszajött.

- Könnyű azt mondani. –nevetett fel Sarah.

Booth csak bólintott.

- Szeretnék én szembeszállni Gibbs-szel, de nehezemre esik. A főnököm, és mi mindig számíthatunk rá, nem akarom, hogy úgy érezze, hogy cserben hagyom.

- Ismerem ezt az érzést. –füllentett Booth, hogy enyhítsen a helyzeten- De azt akarom, hogy együtt oldhassuk meg ezt az ügyet. –mosolyodott el, miközben kiitta az utolsó korty kávéját is.

- Higgye el én is ezt akarom, de ez nem olyan egyszerű.

- Hát tegyük azzá. Menjünk vissza a központba, van már fejlemény az ügyben. Maga dolgozhat tovább a csapatával, én meg visszaviszem Bones-t a Jeffersonba. Talán úgy tűnik majd a főnökének, hogy engedelmeskedett neki.

Sarah szemei felcsillantak. Egyetértett az ügynökkel, de a gyomra összezsugorodott. Nem szeretett hazudni, de most azt kell hogy tegye majd. Ráadásnak Gibbs-nek kellett hazudnia. Gibbs-nek, aki megmentette őt attól, hogy kirúgják. Bizony. Gibbs volt az, aki megmentette. Néhány évvel ezelőtt zűrös helyzetbe keveredett az előző nyomozócsapatánál. Kitűnő teljesítménye volt, nem is igazán ez volt a probléma. A főnöke akkor egy fiatal frissen áthelyezz ügynök volt, akibe hamar beleszeretett. A férfi is hasonlóképpen érzett iránta, de Sarah nem akarta, hogy a magánélete beleavatkozzon a munkájába. Azonban mégis összejött a főnökével egy pár randi erejéig. Aztán egyik napról a másikra kiderült, hogy a főnöke maffia kapcsolatokkal rendelkezett és nem éppen tisztességes ügynök volt. Ezzel Sarah saját magát is rossz színben tűntette fel. Az egy dolog volt, hogy a saját főnökével randizott, de tulajdonképpen egy maffia taggal volt kapcsolatban. Ezt nem tűrték az NCIS-nél. Gibbs azonban a kivételesen kimagasló teljesítménye miatt megmentette őt és átvette a saját csapatához. Azóta velük dolgozott és rettenetesen tisztelte új főnökét, és kétszer meggondolta, hogy kivel randizik.

- Rendben van. –bólintott elmosolyodva Sarah.

Booth meglepődött- Tessék?

- Rendben van, csináljuk meg.

- Öröm hallani.

- De egy feltétellel. –állította meg Sarah az ajtó felé közeledő Booth-t.

- És mi az? –nézett rá Booth.

- A saját kocsimmal megyek. –mosolyodott el Sarah.

- Oké. –bólintott Booth, bár elsőre nem értette a dolgot, aztán rájött. Sarah azért akart a saját kocsijával menni, hogy ne legyen feltűnő, hogy együtt érkeznek.

- Akkor induljunk. –bólintott Sarah, majd felkapta a kabátját és együtt mentek ki az ajtón.

- Szép autó. –mosolyodott el Sarah, amint látta, hogy Booth a Toyota felé közeledik.

- A Chevrolet se semmi. –kacsintott Booth, majd elköszöntek és egyszerre indultak el az NCIS központ felé. Nagyjából egyszerre értek oda, bár Booth az egyik lámpánál pirosat kapott, míg Sarah még átért a zöldön. Így pár perc különbséggel ért oda Booth az NCIS-hez. Egyszerre mentek föl Sarah-val a lifttel, majd egy mosollyal váltak szét a lift ajtóban. Booth még a liftben megkérdezte, hogy merre találja Abby laborját, így most arra felé indult, amit Sarah megadott neki. Egy 5 perc múlva már a labor küszöbét lépte át. Brennan és Abby egy számítógép előtt álltak és a lehetséges gyanúsítottak listáit szűkítették.

- Bones. Ms. Sciuto. –szólalt meg Booth majd mosolyogva a két nő mögé lépett.

- Booth, jó hírünk van. Leszűkítettük kb 500 emberre.

- Kb 500, Bones? Egész jó a több millió helyett. –mosolygott tovább a férfi.

- Egyetértek, bár még így is piszok hosszú a lista és a haditengerészet nem éppen friss információkkal van felszerelkezve. –jegyezte meg Abby, majd kattingatott néhányat a gépén és megjelent egy tengerész fényképe- Újabb gyanúsított kihúzva. Kurt Hokers. Tavaly halt meg bevetés közben.

- Tehát már csak 499? –kérdezte Booth érdeklődve, végre levéve a szemét Brennan-ről. Fáradság tükröződött a nő arcán, és Booth tudta, hogy Brennan csak nagyon ritkán volt fáradt, és annak meg volt az oka, ha az volt.

- Nem Booth, pontosan 526. –olvasta le a számokat Brennan a képernyőről.

- Az sem baj. Viszont nekünk mennünk kell, Bones. –fordult hozzá Booth.

- De most nem mehetünk el Booth, talán még jobban leszűkíthetjük a listát…

- Bones, vissza kell mennünk a Jefferson-ba. Most.

Brennan Abby-hez fordult.

- Át tudnád küldeni a Jeffersonba ezt a listát Abby?

- Fölösleges Temperance. –nézett rá Abby- Nincs hozzáférés a katonai adatbázisokhoz a Jefferson-ból. Majd én átnézem a listát, már csak pár óra az egész, majd McGee-t is ráállítom a dologra és akkor a megmaradt listát küldöm csak át.

- Köszönöm Abby. –mosolygott Brennan, majd egy öleléssel elköszöntek. Booth is elköszönt, majd a nyomozópáros a lift felé vette az irányt. Booth a liftben végig Brennan-t méregette. Nem akarta elhinni, amit az imént látott. Brennan egy öleléssel köszönt el. Csak Angelától és tőle köszön el Bones öleléssel. Nem értette, hogy Brennan, aki mindig is távolságtartó volt az emberekkel, most csupán egy fél órára hagyta magára egy vad idegennel és máris szinte legjobb barátok lettek.

- Mi az, Booth? –kérdezte Brennan, aki már az elejétől fogva érezte, hogy Booth bámulja.

- Semmi, csak furcsálom, hogy ilyen jóba lettél hirtelen Abby-vel.

- Nagyon okos, kedves és művelt. Nem látok problémát a kettőnk közti barátságban.

Booth csak bólintott. Nem akarta tovább feszíteni a témát. Kimentek a parkolóba és beültek Booth kocsijába.

- Mit fogsz csinálni, miután visszavittél a Jeffersonba? –kérdezte Brennan érdeklődően, miközben bekapcsolta a biztonsági övét.

- Ott maradok veletek. Amíg ti a csontokkal bíbelődtök, én megvárom azt a listát, hogy majd tovább tudjak kutakodni.

- Te tudod. –mondta Brennan, majd az út további része már csöndben telt el. Egymás mellett mentek be Brennan irodájába. Brennan felakasztotta a kabátját a fogasra, míg Booth ledobta a sajátját a kanapéra, majd leült mellé. Brennan az asztalához ült és bekapcsolta a gépét.

- Bones, minden rendben van? Fáradtnak tűnsz. –kérdezett rá végül Booth. Előtte gondosan végiggondolta, hogy vajon megéri e kockáztatni, de aztán mégis megkérdezte.

- Nem aludtam jól az elmúlt pár napban. –mondta Brennan

- De azért minden rendben van? –kérdezte Booth aggódva. Brennan-re nem vallott az, hogy nem alszik jól, és ha mégis megtörtént, akkor az egyetlen dolgot jelentett. Valami baj volt.

- Azt hiszem. –mondta Brennan kerülve társa tekintetét.

- Nem akarsz róla beszélni, Bones? –folytatta Booth a faggatást. Pár pillanatig Brennan olvasott valamit a monitorján, aztán félelem és rémület tükröződött az arcán.

- Nem, Booth, nem akarok róla beszélni. –ezzel Brennan felállt- Most be kell néznem Hodgins-hoz.

Mielőtt Booth még bármit is mondhatott volna Brennan távozott. Booth megvárta amíg Brennan tisztes távolságban volt az irodájától, majd felállt és leült Brennan gépéhez. Megnyitotta az utoljára használt fájlt. Egy internetes újság weboldala nyílt meg, a címlapon egy hatalmas kép és szöveg köszöntötte a látogatókat. A kép láttán Booth arcára döbbenet ült ki. A képen Heather Taffet arca köszönt vissza rá a szokásos ördögi mosollyal az arcán. A cím pedig a következő volt: „A Sírásó Visszatért". Booth szíve hevesebben vert, félt elolvasni a teljes szöveget. De rávette magát.

„Heather Taffet, a hírhedt Sírásó, egy tegnap éjjeli börtönlázadás során sikeres szökést hajtott végre. Azóta az FBI és az összes állam rendőrsége is nagy erőkkel körözi a nőt…"

Elég volt ennyit elolvasnia belőle, már tudta, hogy miért látta Brennan arcán a rémületet és tudta, hogy miért kellett Temperance-nek azonnal Hodgins-hoz mennie.

Eközben Timothy McGee ügynök éppen visszatért az NCIS központba. A kezében egy laptop és egy bezacskózott pendrive pihent. Egyenesen Abby laborjába vezetett az útja.

- Szia Abby! Hoztam valamit. –mondta McGee és mosolyogva felmutatta a laptopot és a pendrive-ot.

- Tim, ez remek, legalább lesz még valami, amin dolgozni lehet. –jegyezte meg Abby, majd a fax-hoz lépett. McGee megvárta, amíg elküldi a papírt, amit el akart küldeni, majd letette munkatársnője asztalára a behozott cuccokat.

- Mit küldtél el? Már ha csak megkérdezhetem…

- Egy listát, a Jefferson-ba. De Gibbs nem tudhat róla…

- Miről nem tudhatok? –hallatszódott Gibbs hangja, ahogy belépett az ajtón.

- Arról, hogy még nem találtam semmit, ami előrébb vinné az ügyet. –nyelt egy nagyot Abby.

- Rossz válasz Abbs. Kéne valami kézzel fogható.

- Most hoztam be Wayhne laptopját. –mutatott az asztalon heverő gépre McGee- Mindjárt nekiállunk Abby-vel és átnézzük.

- Helyes válasz, McGee. –mondta Gibbs, majd ezzel távozott is.

- Kösz. –nézett fel mosolyogva Abby.

- Tudom, hogy a főnök nem szereti a hivatalok közötti együttműködést, de ez az ügy most fontos Sarah-nak. Gondoltam segíthetnénk neki.

- Egyetértek. –mosolygott Abby- Kezdjük a laptoppal.

Kb. 20 perc telhetett el, amikor befutott Sarah és rögtön Abby asztalához lépett a pendrive-hoz.

- Abby, mi ez a pendrive? –kérdezte, majd a kezébe vette a bezacskózott kütyüt.

- Wayhne pendrive-ja. Még nem néztük át.

- Elvihetném? –nézett fel Sarah.

- Booth ügynöknek? –nézett rá Abby mosolyogva.

- A Jeffersonba. –javította ki Sarah, persze nem sejthette, hogy Booth is ott van.

- Vidd csak. Gibbs még nem látta, hogy behoztam. Talán az ottani szakértő tudna vele foglalkozni, amíg mi a géppel bíbelődünk.

- Rendesen kódolta magának a gépet, csak nehezen tudunk majd hozzáférni az adatokhoz és órákba is telhet, még ha ketten is dolgozunk rajta.

Sarah csak bólintott, majd zsebre rakta a pendrive-ot és egyenesen a Jefferson Intézetbe indult. Útközben kikapcsolta a rádióját. Csendet akart. Szeretett volna gondolkozni és ez sose ment neki, ha a rádió miatt elkalandoztak a gondolatai.

Booth eközben utolérte Brennan-t Hodgins-nál. Hodgins-on is látszott a rémület. Most már ő is tudta. Heather Taffet szabadon járkált a városban.

- Bones, vissza kell mennem a központba.

- De Booth, most te sem mehetsz el. –nézett fel Hodgins. Mind a hárman a Sírásó áldozatai voltak. Booth csupán fél évvel ezelőtt, míg Brennan és Hodgins 2 évvel ezelőtt. Szerencsére barátaik segítségével túlélték a szörnyű csapást, és Booth elrablása utána megtalálták Heather Taffet-et, aki a Sírásó volt. A bíró előzetes letartóztatásba helyezte egy szövetségi börtönbe, de mivel még a bizonyítékok egy részét nem tudták előkészíteni a tárgyalás csak tovább tolódott. Csak, hogy Taffet előző éjjel megszökött és ez potenciális célpontokká tette mind Brennan-t, Hodgins-t és Booth-t is.

- El kell mennem, Hodgins. Az FBI rendszerébe innen nem tudok belépni és megkaptuk a listát. –mutatta fel Booth a kezében lévő pár oldalas nyomtatványt, amit Abby pár perce küldött át faxon.

- De vigyázz magadra. –nézett fel végül Brennan

- Egy óra, max kettő és itt vagyok, Bones. –bólintott Booth, majd elköszönt és távozott. 5 perc telt el fekete Toyotája kigördülése és Sarah fekete Chevrolet-jének érkezése között. Pont sikerült elkerülniük egymást. Sarah nagyot sóhajtva szállt ki kocsijából, majd egyenesen a bejárat felé vette az utat. A portán felmutatta a jelvényét, majd csak annyit mondott, hogy Dr. Brennan-hez jött. Gond nélkül beengedték. Brennan miután Booth távozott visszament az irodájába és a csontokról készült röntgen képeket nézegette, hátha talál rajtuk még valamit.

Ekkor lépett be Sarah az irodájába.

- Dr. Brennan? –mosolyodott el halványan Sarah.

- Bryce ügynök. –nézett fel a koponya röntgenképéről Brennan- Micsoda meglepetés, hogy itt látom. –mondta, majd letette a képet és kezet fogott az ügynökkel.

- A főnököm megmondta, hogy nem dolgozhatok együtt magukkal. –jegyezte meg Sarah.

- Akkor most ki is rúghatják, ha a főnöke megtudja, hogy mégis itt van.

- Igazából bizonyítékot hoztam. –bólintott Bryce, majd előhúzta az apró bezacskózott pendrive-ot a zsebéből, megelőzve a kínos beszélgetés folytatását.

- Vigyük át Angelának. Ő talán ki tud szedni belőle valamit. –vette át tőle a bizonyítékot Brennan, majd együtt átmentek Angela irodájához.

- Ange, ő itt Sarah Bryce NCIS különleges ügynök. Bryce ügynök, ő itt Angela Montenegro, az egyik törvényszéki szakértőnk.

A két nő kezet fogott, majd Brennan átnyújtott a pendrive-ot Angelának.

- Ange, meg tudod nézni, hogy mi van a pendrive-on?

- Csak természetes. –bólintott Angela, majd csatlakoztatta a kis kütyüt a gépéhez- Csak egy apróbb feltörés-védelmi rendszer van rajta, viszonylag könnyen kijátszható, ha meg van hozzá a megfelelő eszközünk. Pár óra és megvagyok vele. –fordult vissza feléjük Angela.

- Remek, Ms. Montenegro. –mosolyodott el Sarah, örülve az ügy haladásának.

- Köszönjük, Ange. –ezzel Brennan és Bryce sarkon fordultak és visszamentek Tempe irodájába.

- Mondja, Dr. Brennan. Megvárhatnám itt az eredményeket?

- Természetesen. –bólintott Brennan- De nekem most mennem kell, van még némi dolgom a csontokkal, addig helyezze magát kényelembe.

Ezzel Brennan kiment az irodájából egyenesen fel a törvényszéki emelvényre. Kesztyűt húzott, majd levette a fehér lepelt Wayhne tizedes csontvázáról. Minden csontot töviről-hegyire át akart nézni. Minden apró sérülést feljegyezni, hátha további nyomokat találnak. Fél óra telt el, Brennan még mindig a csontokat vizsgálta, Angela még a pendrive-val foglalkozott. Ám Sarah-t visszahívták az NCIS központba. Így csak egy apró cetlit hagyott Brennan asztalán, hogy milyen számon tudja elérni, ha kész a pendrive elemzése, majd távozott. Éppen a kocsijához sétált, amikor egy fekete Toyota terepjáró fékezett le mellette és egy jókedvű FBI ügynök ugrott ki belőle.

- Bryce ügynök. –hallotta Sarah Booth hangját.

- Booth ügynök, azt hittem az FBI-nál van.

- Időnként a kancsikkal is lógok. –mosolygott Booth, ezt a megjegyzést Sarah is megmosolyogta. Nagyon jól tudta a nő is, hogy kik azok a kancsik, de ő nem használta a kifejezést- Hová igyekszik? –zökkentette ki gondolataiból Booth hangja.

- Vissza az NCIS-hez. Igazából bizonyítékot hoztam, a tudósai már dolgoznak rajta. –jegyezte meg Sarah, mire Booth kérdően nézett rá, magyarázatra várva- James Wayhne tizedes laptopja mellett volt egy pendrive is. Abby és McGee el vannak havazva a laptoppal, gondoltam gyorsabb ha itt a Jeffersonban vizsgálja meg valaki addig a pendrive-ot. De hívást kaptam, úgyhogy vissza kell mennem a központba.

- Értem. –bólintott Booth. Aztán mielőtt elköszönhettek volna egy sötétkék NCIS-es szolgálati kocsi parkolt le előttük és Tony DiNozzo szállt ki belőle.

- Booth, Sarah. –biccentett oda mindkettőjüknek- Fel kell keresnünk a tizedes feletteseit. Gondoltam velem jöhetnétek. –eresztett meg egy mosolyt a végén Tony.

- Felőlem mehetünk. –mosolygott Sarah, Booth csak bólintott, majd mind a hárman beültek saját kocsijukba és követték DiNozzo kék Dodge Charger-ét.


	4. Halott Ember Nem Beszél

Bones – NCIS  
vol 4.

Angela már jó egy órája dolgozott a pendrive-on, amikor végre sikerült dekódolnia. Néhány képet és egy videófájlt talált rajta. A képeken egy vörös hajú nő volt, a képek a távolból készültek, úgy tűnt, mintha nagy objektívvel készítették volna őket. Távolból, nagy objektívvel? Ez csak egyet jelentett. A nőt követték. És a tizedes követte. Angela kinyomtatta a képeket, majd berakta egy kis mappába, hogy miután végignézte a videót majd átviszi Brennan-nek. A videón megint csak a vörös hajú, fiatal nő szerepelt. Távolról készült a videó is, a felvevő keze kissé remegett. A felvételen a nő kávéházba ment, bevásárolni volt. Aztán volt egy ház, ami többször is szerepelt a 10 perces felvételen. Angela feltételezte, hogy a nő otthona lehetett az. Kimentett egy olyan képet a videóból, ahol jól látszódott a ház, kinyomtatta azt is, majd felkapta a mappát és átment Brennan irodájába.

Abby Sciuto a laptopon egyedül dolgozott, miután Gibbs elhívta McGee-t, hogy segítsen neki egy mobilszám lenyomozásában. Nagyjából egy időben sikerült megfejtenie a kódolást, mint a város másik felében Angelának. Abby is képeket és videókat talált. A nő ugyanaz a vörös hajú nő volt, mint Angela képein. Abby úgy döntött, hogy telefonálnia kell. Elővette a laborköpenye zsebéből a Brennantől kapott névjegykártyát, majd tárcsázta a telefonján.

- Dr. Brennan. –hallotta a doktornő hangját Abby.

- Itt Abby Sciuto. Fejleményeim vannak.

Brennan az irodájában volt, vele szemben Angela szorongatta a képeket. Brennan örült, hogy jó híreket hall Abby-től.

- Abby, csak nem találtál valamit?

- De igen, Temperance. Megfejtettem a tizedes laptopjának kódolását. Találtam jó pár képet és jó néhány videót is. Hogy áll a ti szakértőtök a pendrive-val, amit Sarah vitt át?

- Remek. Angela pont most lett kész a pendrive-val. Talált 15 távolról, nagy objektívvel készített képet és egy 10 perces videót. Mindenhol ugyanaz a nő szerepel. Egy vörös hajú, kb 25 éves nő.

- Szerintem én is ugyanazt a nőt találtam meg a képeken. Jó lenne egy egyeztetés. Van lehetőség videótelefonos kapcsolatra?

- Angela irodájából van. –ezzel megbeszélték a részleteket, majd felállították a videókapcsolatot.

- Üdv, Abby Sciuto vagyok. –integetett mosolyogva Abby Angelának.

- Angela Montenegro. –bólintott Angela.

- Szóval akkor láthatnánk a képeket a nőről, amit találtál Abby? –kérdezett közbe Brennan.

- Hogyne Temperance. –fordult el Abby a kamerától, majd néhány billentyű lenyomása után megjelent egy kép. Angela előhívta az egyik képet, amit kinyomtatott. A vak is láthatta, hogy ugyanaz a nő a képeken.

- Ugyanaz a nő. –bólintott Angela és Abby egyszerre.

- Tudjátok azonosítani? –kérdezte Brennan.

- Mind a ketten elindíthatunk egy arcfelismerő programot, de javasolnám, hogy először Abby kezdje, hátha a nő is tengerész volt. –mondta Angela.

- Remek ötlet. –értett egyet Abby, majd néhány újabb gombnyomás múlva már láthatta Angela és Brennan a képernyőn, ahogy fut az arcfelismerő.

Sarah, Booth és DiNozzo egyszerre fékezték le autóikat a Norfolki tengerészeti bázis bejárata előtt. Együtt bementek és jó egy óra alatt végeztek a kérdezősködésekkel. Nem tudtak meg többet a tizedesről mint amennyit eddig is tudtak. Sajnos a felettesei nem ismerték jól, ráadásnak a közvetlen felettese most nem is volt elérhető. Nem voltak hajlandóak a közvetlen felettesének az adatait megadni, még csak a nevét sem, így kénytelenek voltak elindulni vissza a kocsikjukhoz.

Ezalatt az 1 óra alatt Abby és Angela végre közös sikert ért el. 50 percnyi sikertelen azonosítás után a gép vidáman csipogva jelezte a 99,9%-os találatot. Megjelent a nő hivatalos képe a tengerészek adatbázisából.

- Sophia Dullen hadnagy. –olvasta fel Brennan a megjelenő adatlapról.

- Felhívom Sarah-t, hogy van fejleményünk az ügyben, talán tudnak valamit Dullen hadnagyról.

Elköszöntek egymástól, bontották a videó-vonalat, majd Brennan úgy döntött, hogy beavatja Angelát is Taffet szökési ügyébe.

Abby elővette a telefonját és tárcsázta a Bryce név alatt található számot.

- Bryce. –hallotta Sarah hangját a vonal túloldaláról.

- Itt Abby…

- Csak nem találtál valamit, Abbs? –kérdezett közbe izgatottan Sarah.

- Találtunk valamit. –mondta Abby és a laborja hátsó részébe ment, ahonnan látta, hogyha Gibbs közeledik- Angela Montenegro-val és Temperance-szel szereztünk néhány új bizonyítékot az ügyben.

- Ez remek hír. –mosolyodott el Sarah, majd a mellette sétáló Booth-ra és Tony-ra nézett, akik folyamatosan figyelték őt.

- Találtunk a tizedes laptopján és pendrive-ján jó néhány képet és videót. A tizedes követett egy nőt, fényképeket és videókat készített róla. Sikerült azonosítani pár perce a képeken látható nőt. A neve Sophia Dullen hadnagy. –miközben Abby bediktálta a nevet, hirtelen felindulásból a mellette lévő gépen beütötte az adatbázisba is. Hátha kidob rá valamit a kereső. Pár másodperc alatt jelzett is. Megtagadta a hozzáférést.

- Sarah, nem tetszik ez nekem. Van aktánk Sophia Dullen-ről, de megtagadták tőlünk a hozzáférést.

- Tengerészhadnagy volt, hogy lehet, hogy nem férünk hozzá az adataihoz? –kérdezte Sarah próbálva leplezni izgatottságát.

Sarah érezte a mellette sétáló férfiak izgatott és zavarodott tekintetét.

- Nem tudom, rávehetem McGee-t, hogy szerezze meg az adatlapot, hiszen betört már a CIA-hoz is, de akkor Gibbs rá fog jönni.

Sarah gyorsan végigfutotta a lehetőségeket a fejében. #1: Abby ráveszi McGee-t, és megszerzik az adatlapot, Gibbs rájön a dologra, mivel a pendrive nincs ott a központban. BUKÁS. #2: Elhozzák a pendrive-ot a Jeffersonból, átadják Abby-nek, aki gyorsan felmásolja a képeket és a videót. Újra lefuttatja a keresőt. TALÁN SIKER. Sarah úgy döntött, hogy a második lehetőséget választja, nem agyalva további terveken.

- Abbs, beugrom a Jeffersonba a pendrivért, 15 perc és ott vagyok nálad. Felmásolod a képeket meg a videót. Újra lefuttatod az azonosítást, majd megpróbálsz megint hozzáférni az adatlaphoz…

- De akkor már látni fogják, hogy kétszer akartuk megnyitni… -vágott közbe Abby. Erre Sarah sem gondolt.

- Majd azt mondjuk, hogy a pendrive-ról is azonosítottunk, később, mint a laptopról, mert időbe telt feltörni, és újra megpróbáltunk hozzáférni.

- Én bevenném, meg a CIA vagy az FBI is. De hogy Gibbs be fogja e venni a dolgot, azt nem tudom.

- Próba szerencse, nem igaz, Abbs? –kérdezte Sarah, majd elköszönt barátnőjétől és eltette a telefonját a kabátja zsebébe.

- Mi történt? –kérdezte félig-meddig aggódva Booth.

- Lehet, hogy lesz némi komplikációnk. Wayhne követett egy nőt, Abby és Angela azonosította, mind a laptopján, mind a pendrive-on találtak róla messziről, nagy objektívvel készített fényképeket és videókat. –kezdte mesélni Sarah, miközben megálltak a három autó előtt.

- Tudták azonosítani? –kérdezett közben Tony.

- Igen, a nő neve Sophia Dullen. Tengerészhadnagy.

- Akkor fordulhatunk is vissza? –kérdezte kétkedően Booth. Tudta, hogy valami nem stimmelt a dologban.

- Sajnos nem. Abby megtalálta a hadnagy adatlapját, de nincs hozzáférésünk. Ami érdekes, hiszen az NCIS jogosult minden tiszt, hadnagy vagy egyéb beosztású tengerész adatainak lehívására. Most viszont ezt megtagadták tőlünk.

- CIA? –kérdezte Tony- Vagy FBI?

- Ha FBI, akkor könnyen kideríthetjük. –bólintott Booth, majd előkapta a telefonját, és tárcsázta a Tobias Fornell neve alatt talált telefonszámot. Pár kínosan hosszú perc után a férfi végre felvette mobilját.

- Fornell ügynök.

- Fornell, itt Booth. –tartott egy pillanatnyi hatásszünetet- Lenne egy kérdésem.

- Hallgatom, de legyen gyors, mert nem érek rá egésznap.

- Letiltattunk valaha is egy bizonyos aktát az NCIS elől?

- Milyen aktáról beszél, Booth?

- Sophia Dullen hadnagy aktájáról. –mondta végül Booth, bár nem akarta először elmondani, tudván, hogy Fornell és Gibbs igen közeli barátok. Hallotta, ahogy Fornell leüt pár billentyűt a vonal túl oldalán, majd sóhajt egyet.

- Nem, nem mi voltunk. Nekünk sincs hozzáférésünk.

- Kösz Fornell, csak ennyit akartam.

- És nem is érdekli, hogy ki tiltatta le?- kérdezte Tobias meglepődve.

- Kellene? –kérdezett vissza Booth.

- Maga tudja. Egy biztos. Nem a CIA. –ezzel Fornell bontotta a vonalat. Booth meglepődve tette el a telefonját.

- Nos? –nézett rá Tony és Sarah.

- Valami igen kínos ügybe tenyerelhettünk bele. –sóhajtott fel Booth- A hadnagy aktája az FBI elől is le van tiltva. Sőt, Fornell szerint nem a CIA intézte a dolgot.

- Akkor meg ki a fene? –kérdezte végül Tony.

- Ez így nincs rendjén. –rázta meg a fejét Sarah- Dolgozzunk tovább a terv szerint. –tette hozzá.

- Milyen terv? –nézett rá Booth.

- Mindenki megy a maga dolgára. Nekem el kell mennem a Jeffersonba, hogy elhozzam Ms. Montenegrótól a pendrive-ot, vissza kell vinnem Abby-nek, hogy ő is megvizsgálhassa, és úgy tűnjön, minthogyha ő talált volna rajta mindent. Aztán értesíthetem Gibbs-t.

- Nem erős ez egy kicsit? Úgy értem már nyíltan Gibbs háta mögött játszunk és tudod, hogy mindenre rájön… -kezdte Tony, de Sarah szúrós tekintettel nézett rá, mire a férfi el is némult. Sarah gyorsan elköszönt, majd beült autójába és azonnal el is hajtott. Tudta, hogy Tony-nak igaza volt. Nem így akarta ezt az egészet, de Booth beszélte rá, és most már nem volt visszaút.

- És végülis mi most mit csinálunk? –kérdezte Booth.

- Azt elfelejtette megemlíteni. –bólintott Tony, majd csörgött a telefonja. Felvette, majd letisztázott néhány adatot.

- Nos, Booth ügynök, én megyek dolgozni, van egy hullánk. Magának további kellemes napot. –ezzel kezet fogtak, majd Tony beült a kocsijába és ő is elhajtott. Booth úgy döntött, hogy visszamegy a Jeffersonba. Beszélni akart Bones-zal a Taffet ügyről. Biztonságban akarta őt tudni.

DiNozzo eközben már egy újabb helyszín felé tartott. Soapstone Valley Park. Nem messze a Howard jogi egyetemtől, és egy fontos előző helyszíntől. A Rock Creek Parktól. Tony negyed óra alatt gond nélkül odaért, kiszállt a kocsijából és jól emlékezve főnöke egyik legfontosabb szabályára kesztyűt húzott. Kivette a kocsija csomagtartójából a helyszínelő táskáját és a mellette heverő kis tartóból a hordozható ujjlenyomat szkennert. Doki és asszisztense Jimmy Palmer már a holttest fölött tárgyaltak.

- Doki, Palmer. –biccentett oda DiNozzo- Mink van?

- Ne tegyen úgy Anthony, mintha Gibbs lenne. –mosolygott a doktor, majd ismét a hulla felé fordult- Fiatal nő, a 20-as évei vége felé, a ruhája szerint tengerészhadnagy.

Tony bólintott. Lerakta a táskáját, majd bekapcsolta a szkennert. Oda adta Palmer-nek, aki a nő egyik ujját a szkennerre nyomta. Pár perc múlva csipogás jelezte a sikeres beolvasást, majd egy újabb csipogás a keresés elindulását. Palmer visszaadta Tony-nak a szkennert, majd elővette a májhőmérőt, hogy megmérje a holttest hőmérsékletét. Néhány perc telt el, mire a gép újra csipogott. Azonosította az ujjlenyomatot. Tony a készülékre nézett és elszörnyedve olvasta le a nevet.

- Sophia Dullen hadnagy. –dadogta. Nem akart hinni a szemének. Az a nő feküdt előtte holtan egy tölgyfa tövében, akit meg akartak keresni. Fel akarta hívni Sarah-t, de aztán megállt benne egy pillanatra a mozdulat, hogy elővegye a telefonját. Ki a fene ölhette meg a hadnagyot, ha Wayhne követte őt? És ki a fene ölte meg Wayhne-t?

Sarah 5 perc alatt visszaért a Jeffersonba, még jóval Booth előtt. Megköszönte a segítséget, majd felkapta a pendrive-ot és szélsebességgel indult vissza az NCIS központba. Nagy rohanás közepette ért fel az irodájukba és csak McGee-t találta az asztalánál.

- McGee! Hál' Istennek! Hol találtad a pendrive-ot?

- Tessék? –nézett rá ijedten McGee.

- Hol találtad a pendrive-ot, Tim? –sürgette Sarah társát.

- Wayhne nevére volt egy postafiók regisztrálva a Howard jogi egyetem mellett. Ott találtam.

- Remek. Ne haragudj de most ellopom a dicsőségedet. Ki kell magyaráznom magamat Gibbs-nél, hogy miért csak most került elő a pendrive.

McGee csak bólintott. Megértette társát.

- Jut eszembe, hol van Gibbs? –nézett körbe Sarah- ÉS hol van mindenki?

- Gibbs Abby-nél van, Ziva kávészünetet tart, Tony-ről meg nem hallottam, amióta elment kihallgatni a tizedes feletteseit.

Sarah csak bólintott, majd elindult Abby-hez. Nagyot nyelt, hogy eltűntesse a megjelent gombócot a torkában, de tudta, hogy nem fog simán menni a dolog. Egy fél perc múlva már Abby laborjának küszöbét lépte át. Szerencsére még az autójában kicserélte a csomagolást a pendrive-on, így McGee helyett az ő neve szerepelt már az aláíráson. Nyelt még egyet, majd mosolyogva elindult előre.

- Abby, nézd csak mit hoztam neked! –mutatta fel mosolyogva a pendrive-ot. Gibbs is felé fordult Abby-vel- Ó, főnök. Nem tudtam, hogy te is itt vagy. –biccentett oda Sarah köszönés képpen. Gibbs egyik fontos szabálya volt, hogyha hazudni kellett, legyen az ember természetes. Hát most Sarah pontosan ezt tette.

- Mit hoztál? –kérdezte gyorsan Abby.

- A Howard jogi egyetem melletti kis utcában be volt jegyezve egy postafiók James Wayhne nevére. És ezt a pendrive-ot találtam benne. –mondta Sarah, majd odaadta Abby-nek, aki gondosan kibontotta a kis zacskót, majd csatlakoztatta a gépéhez.

- Na most megfogtam a kódos-fickónkat. –nevetett Abby- Ugyanazt a kódolást használta, mint a laptopnál. –mosolygott Abby Gibbs-re, majd Sarah-ra.

- Ez remek, Abbs, de mi van a kütyün? –kérdezte Gibbs türelmetlenül. Abby gyorsan lefuttatta az előre betáplált algoritmust a gépébe, majd megnyitotta a pendrive meghajtóját. Megnyitotta a képeket egyesével, és a videót is végignézték.

- Ez ugyanaz a nő, akinek a képeit már mutattam a laptopról Gibbs. –mondta Abby.

- Tudom Abbs, de ki ez a nő?

- Az azonosítás szerint Sophia Dullen hadnagy. –mondta Abby, majd megpróbált hozzáférni az aktához. A gép újra kiírta, hogy 'HOZZÁFÉRÉS LETILTVA' – De nem férek hozzá az aktájához.

- És miért is? –nézett értetlenül Gibbs.

- Talán letiltotta az FBI, vagy a CIA…

Sarah elharapott egy mondatot. Majdnem elárulta, hogy Booth már tudatta vele, hogy nem az FBI és nem is a CIA tiltatta le.

- Vedd rá McGee-t, hogy szerezze meg az aktákat. –mondta Gibbs, majd szó nélkül távozott. Kivéve. Kivéve, hogy a liftajtóból még visszafordult- Bryce, maga velem jön.

Sarah-n egy perc alatt érzések és gondolatok áradata futott át. Nem volt elég természetes, amikor hazudott? Vagy Fornell árulta el? Biztos Fornell volt az! A fenébe is az FBI-jal! Sarah megrázta a fejét, majd a lift felé futott és még éppen időben lépett be a liftbe, mielőtt az ajtaja bezáródott volna. Az út nagy része csöndes volt, kivéve mielőtt megállt volna a lift.

- Bryce, csak egy dolgot mondok. Hetes szabály. –mondta Gibbs határozottan, majd kinyílt a lift ajtaja és Jethro távozott. Sarah kilépett a liftből és teljes erejét fel kellett, hogy használja, hogy ne essen össze ott helyben. A hetes szabály. „Mindig legyél természetes, ha hazudsz." Hát Gibbs még is tudta. És most egy hazudós kétszínű alaknak gondolta Sarah-t. Sarah még a szeme sarkából látta, hogy Gibbs belép az emeleten Vance irodájának ajtaján. Tudta, hogy innen már nincs menekvés. Lassan az asztalához sétált, szinte forgott vele a világ. Lehuppant a székére és igen közel állt a síráshoz. Már McGee sem volt ott, mire felért, hiszen Abby-hez kellett mennie. A terem rettenetesen kihaltnak tűnt, pedig a háta mögötti részeken még vadul dolgoztak a többi csoportok. Egyszer csak csörgött a telefonja. Elővette, majd megnézte a kijelzőt. Tony DiNozzo. Vajon most mit akarhatott? Végül felvette.

- Bryce.

- Itt Tony. Van egy kis gondunk.

- Mondjad, nagyobb gond ma már úgy sem érhet. Gibbs tudja. –mondta halkan Sarah, a könnyeivel küszködve.

- Én nem vennék az előző mondatodra mérget. –mondta Tony.

- Mi a baj? –kérdezte aggódva Sarah.

- Van egy újabb hullánk. Egy fiatal nő, tengerészhadnagy –Sarah szíve a fülében dobogott az idegességtől minden egyes szó után- a neve…

- Sophia Dullen. –szólt közbe Sarah.

- Pontosan. –mondta Tony.

- A fenébe. Gibbs ki fog rúgatni.

- Tudod, hogy ezt nem teheti meg. –próbált Tony javítani a helyzeten, bár nem sokat tehetett onnan, ahol jelenleg volt.

- De igen, megteheti. És ezt te is jól tudod, Tony. És meg is fogja tenni, ha rajta múlik. Rábeszéli Vance-t és már a ma estét is otthon töltöm, holnaptól meg már be se kell jönnöm csak a cuccaimért. –Sarah kezében remegett a telefon. És mielőtt még bármit is mondhatott volna Gibbs kijött az igazgató szobájából, majd a hátsó lift felé vette az irányt, ami egyenesen Doki boncterméhez vezetett. Ebben a pillanatban megcsörrent a Sarah asztalán lévő vezetékes telefon, a kijelzőn Vance titkárnőjének száma villogott.

- Sarah, minden rendben? –kérdezte Tony a vonal túloldaláról a kínosan hosszú csend után.

- Nem. Vance hívat. –mondta Sarah, majd szó nélkül letette a telefont, a zsebébe csúsztatta, majd felvette a vonalasat.

- Bryce ügynök.

- Az igazgató hívatja magát, Bryce. –hallotta Cynthia Summers hangját a vonal másik végéről.

- Máris megyek Cynthia. –ezzel bontották a vonalat és Sarah elindult fölfelé.


	5. Bérgyilkos a Szomszédom?

Bones – NCIS  
vol 5.

Sarah erőt vett magán, habár minden egyes lépcsőfokkal gyengébbnek érezte magát. Gondolatai már azon jártak, hogy vajon mit fog kapni az igazgatótól. Parancsot tagadott meg, ez súlyos bűn volt. Remegő kézzel nyitott be az igazgató irodájába, miután Cynthia Summers, Vance titkárnője az ajtó felé biccentette a fejét.

- Vance igazgató. –mondta Sarah nagyot nyelve, becsukva maga mögött az ajtót, majd lassan az igazgató asztalához sétálva.

- Bryce ügynök. Gondolom, tudja, hogy miért van itt.

- I-Igen. –nyögte ki végül Sarah.

- Gibbs azt akarja, hogy rúgjam ki, amiért megszegte a parancsát.

Sarah csak bólintott, és érezte a gombócot a torkában.

- És a legtöbb esetben ezt is teszem. De most nem. Maga túl jó ügynök ahhoz, hogy elveszítsük. Plusz, ha minden embert kirúgnék parancsszegésért, tudja maga, hogy Gibbs-t hányszor kellett volna kirúgnom? –mosolyodott el a végére Vance. Sarah is halványan elmosolyodott, aztán ismét komollyá vált.

- Szóval, ha nem rúg ki, akkor…?

- Felfüggesztem. –bólintott Vance. Sarah nagyon is jól tudta, hogy ez a második lehetősége, és ezt most nem volt szabad elcsesznie. Ha ennek vége, akkor neki is.

- Mennyi időre? –kérdezte Sarah tudomásul véve helyzetét.

- Legalább egy hét. És utána sem dolgozhat az ügyön. Most menjen haza.

Sarah bólintott. Elköszönt, majd visszament az asztalához. Tony ekkor pakolta le a táskáját és a kezében lévő iratokat.

- Minden rendben? –kérdezte a férfi aggódva.

- Nem tudom. –rázta meg a fejét Sarah- Most hazamegyek.

- Kirúgott? –nézett rá Tony kerek szemekkel.

- Nem, dehogy…

- Látod meg mondtam! –vágott közbe Tony.

- Csak felfüggesztett, és nem dolgozhatok az ügyön sem. –fejezte a mondatát Sarah, majd pisztolyát és jelvényét lerakta Gibbs asztalára és ezzel távozott. Tony mondani akart valamit, mielőtt társa lelép, de esélye sem volt rá. Úgy döntött, hogy szólnia kell Booth ügynöknek, hiszen neki is tudnia kellett erről. Előkapta a telefonját és tárcsázta a Sarah-tól korábban kapott számot.

- Booth. –hallotta a férfi ismerős hangját.

- Itt DiNozzo. Van egy kis gondunk Houston.

- Mi történt?

- Melyikkel kezdjem a rosszal, vagy a rosszabbal? –kérdezte egyhangúan Tony, miközben bal kezével a telefonját tartotta és jobb kezével kiügyeskedte a fegyverét az oldalára erősítette tokjából, majd berakta a fiókjába.

- A rosszabbal. –sóhajtott fel Booth, aki éppen ekkor távozott Brennan irodájából, hogy visszamenjen az FBI épületéhez.

- Sarah-t felfüggesztették.

- Viccelsz? –kerekedtek el Booth szemei és egy pillanatra megállt a Jefferson folyosóján.

- Nem. Egy pár másodperce ment haza. És nem dolgozhat többet az ügyön.

- Fantasztikus. –mondta Booth gúnyosan- És mi a rossz hír, DiNozzo?

- Van egy újabb tengerészhullánk. A neve Sophia Dullen.

- Remek. –jegyezte meg Booth hidegen, és kedve lett volna az öklét a falba verni, de végül nem tette meg. Kontrollálnia kellett a dühét, ahogy ezt Sweets is többször említette már neki. Nyelt egy nagyot és gyors ütemben végig gondolta a lehetőségeit. Csak egyetlen dolog jutott az eszébe, ami segíthetett Sarah-nak.

- Valami ötlet, Booth?

- Egy van. Megyek beszélek Hacker-rel, az FBI igazgatóhelyettesével. Ő elintézheti, hogy Sarah asszisztálhasson az ügyben, így újra dolgozhatna velünk.

- Remek ötlet, Mr. FBI. Ha sikerül csörögjön rám, addig én elmegyek Sarah-hoz. Meg akarom neki mutatni a helyszíni fényképeket, hátha ő lát valamit, amit én nem.

- Rendben. Majd telefonálok. –ezzel bontották a vonalat. Booth sietős léptekkel távozott a Jeffersonból, majd kocsijába vágódva kipörgő kerekekkel indult az FBI Hoover épülete felé. Tony felkapta a fényképezőjét és a hozzátartozó USB kábelt. Kivette a fiókból a fegyverét és az oldalára erősítette, majd magára vette a kabátját és a lift felé indult. Szerencsére útközben nem futott össze főnökével így azonnal az autójához siethetett és 10 perc múlva már Sarah házánál fékezhette le Charger-ét. Kezébe vette a fényképezőt meg a kábelt, majd az ajtóhoz sietett. Sarah a harmadik csengetésre ki is nyitotta az ajtót.

- Mi az ami ilyen sürgős? –kérdezte mérgesen, aztán amikor meglátta, hogy társa az egy kicsit lehiggadt.

- Csak én vagyok. Hoztam neked valamit. –mutatta fel felszerelését Tony.

- Gyere be. –bólintott Sarah, majd a nagyszoba felé mutatott- A laptop az asztalon van.

Tony elmosolyodott, majd ledobta kabátját az előszobában álló apró asztalkára és egyenesen a laptophoz ment. Összekapcsolta a kamerát és a gépet, majd felmásolta a fotókat. Eközben lerakta a laptop mellé a telefonját, hogy lássa, hogyha csörög. Tudta, hogy Gibbs bármelyik pillanatban kérdőre vonhatja, hogy merre jár. Megvárta, amíg Sarah leült mellé, aztán megnyitotta az első képet. Sarah rögtön felismerte az áldozatot.

- Ezt nem kellett volna elhoznod, Tony! –vágta rá dühösen.

- Nem akarlak kihagyni az ügyből! –vágott vissza Tony- Booth most intézi el az FBI igazgatóhelyettesénél, hogy asszisztálhass az ügyben, ugyan nem mint NCIS ügynök, de mint külsős jogi szakértő. Ez is több mint a semmi.

- Nem tehetitek ezt! Veszélyeztetitek a karriereteket és…

- Nem érdekel Sarah. Tudom, hogy te is megtennéd értem, vagy bárkiért a csapatból…

Sarah mérgesen felállt és a konyhába ment, hogy töltsön magának egy pohár vizet. Nem látta a csillogást, ami visszatükröződött az egyik szemközti ház tetejéről. A kinti zord időjárás zaja elnyomta a lövéseket, amik a háztetőről dördültek el, egymás után 3 lövés. Mind Sarah háza irányába. Az első golyó célt tévesztett, de arra megfelelt, hogy betörje a konyhaablakot. A második golyó olyan gyorsan követte, hogy Sarah-nak ideje se volt a védekezésre. A harmadik golyó pedig pár másodperccel később a konyha szemközti falán lévő kép közepében állt meg.

Tony a lövések zajára azonnal a konyhába rohant. Már a nappaliban elővette a fegyverét, és azonnal Sarah-hoz sietett. Sarah reflexből a fegyveréhez nyúlt. A fegyveréhez? Csak a helyére. Elfelejtette, hogy le kellett tennie a pisztolyt Gibbs asztalára. Így hát nem törődött mással, mint hogy fedezéket keressen, és, hogy megpróbálja elterelni gondolatait a jobb kezében lüktető fájdalomra. Pár perc múlva már csönd honolt az utcában, az ég sem dörgött és már nem is villámlott. Csendesen hullott alá az eső. Tony azonnal odalépett Sarah-hoz, amint meggyőződött róla, hogy elmúlt a veszély.

- Jól vagy? –kérdezte Tony, fél szemével még mindig az utcát pásztázva.

- Nem igazán. –emelte föl jobb karját Sarah. A karján vörös folyadék folyt végig, méghozzá elég nagy iramban. Vér volt az. Sarah vére. Az ügynöknő kék blúzát kettétépte a lövedék a jobb felkarján, és mélyen felhasította a bőrét is. Ezért vérzett annyira.

- Hívom a 911-et, addig maradj nyugton.

Sarah csak bólintott, majd a mellette lévő falról lerántotta konyhai kéztörlőjét és hatalmas fájdalomhullám közepette a karján éktelenkedő sebre szorította.

Booth pont, hogy be tudott ülni a kocsijába, amikor hatalmas égdörgés és villámlás közepette zuhogni kezdett az eső. Booth most már nyugodtabban indult el úti célja felé, Sarah házához. A szokásos 10 perc helyett az eső miatt beállt belvároson keresztül csak 20 perc alatt jutott el a házhoz. Megállt, és amikor látta, hogy szirénázó rendőrautók fékeznek le autója előtt megrémült. A ház felé nézett. A külső fronton lévő konyhaablak be volt törve, és csend honolt a házban. Booth egy pillanatra megnémult és mozdulatlanná vált. Ki akarta volna holtan Sarah Bryce-t? És miért várt eddig, hogy ha meg akarta őt ölni? Mielőtt bármit tehetett volna egy mentő fékezett le a ház garázsfeljárójánál és két fiatal mentős ugrott ki belőle, majd beszaladtak a házba. Booth felmutatva jelvényét az ajtóban álló járőrnek azonnal berohant a házba. Még pont látta, ahogy Sarah kezét bekötözik és felfektetik az ügynöknőt a hordágyra.

- Tudok én menni a saját lábamon is. –tiltakozott Sarah, mire Booth elmosolyodott. Mintha Brennan-t látta volna. Brennan sem engedte soha, hogy gyengének lássa. Ha eljutottak arra a pontra, akkor már komoly baj volt. Booth félreállt, hogy elengedje a mentősöket, majd DiNozzo-hoz fordult.

- Mi a fene történt? –kérdezte komolyan.

- Nem tudom, kiment a konyhába egy pohár vízért, aztán egyszer csak lövések dördültek el. Három egymás után.

Booth szó nélkül a konyhába lépett. Óvatosan megpróbálva nem beszennyezni a bizonyítékokat az ablakhoz lépett. A hatalmas üvegtábla darabokra tört, amikor az első lövedék áthatolt rajta. Booth hátat fordított a törött ablaknak és lassan végignézte a konyhát. Volt egy lövedék a konyha szemközti falán lógó képben. A kép az NCIS csapatot ábrázolta egy bárban. A golyó Sarah mellkasánál állt meg a képen. Booth közelebb lépett, hogy szemügyre vegye a golyót.

- Mesterlövészt kell keresni. Ilyen lövedéket csak katonai mesterlövészek használnak. –fordult DiNozzo-hoz.

- Hát ezt meg honnan tudja?

- Onnan, hogy az FBI előtt én is mesterlövész voltam.

DiNozzo szemei elkerekedtek egy fél másodpercre.

- Micsoda véletlen! Gibbs is mesterlövész volt mielőtt az NCIS-hez jött volna.

Booth csak bólintott, majd úgy gondolta, hogy ideje lelépnie, mielőtt még az NCIS csapat megérkezik és kérdőre vonják őt, hogy miért is volt itt. Így hát elköszönt DiNozzo-tól, majd távozott az FBI épületéhez.

Brennan ebben a pillanatban fejezte be a csontok vizsgálatát a Jefferson Intézetben. Már fáradt volt, haza akart menni. Este nyolc volt, és tudta, hogy hamarosan zár az Intézet. Így Hodgins segítségével elpakolta a csontokat a bizonyíték tárolóba, majd mind a ketten elindultak a parkoló felé.

- Dr. B! –szólalt meg a kapuhoz vezető folyosón Hodgins, Brennan csöndben felé fordult- Maga nem fél?

- A Sírásó miatt? –kérdezte Brennan. Hodgins bólintott.

- Ugyanis én már azon gondolkodom, hogy szerzek magam mellé egy testőrt. –motyogta szinte alig hallhatóan Hodgins, de Brennan még így is minden szavát kiválóan értette.

- Nem tudom, Hodgins. Félek. Hogyne félnék. Sosem fogom elfelejteni, hogy mit tett velünk az a szemét, vagy hogy mit tett Booth-szal.

- Attól félek a legjobban, hogy a múlt megismétli önmagát. – Brennan furcsán nézett Hodgins-ra, aki gyorsan hozzátette- Persze, csak metaforikus értelemben ismétli meg önmagát a múlt.

Brennan csak bólintott, majd egyszerre léptek ki a Jefferson kapuján a hűvös, zord éjszakába. Hodgins elköszönt, majd a parkoló másik felének irányába indult el, míg Brennan nagyot sóhajtva a saját kocsijához lépett. Egy sötétkék Toyota Prius-a volt, amit nem régiben vett és csak akkor járt vele, amikor nem rögtön egy tetthelyen kezdtek reggel, mert akkor Booth ment mindig érte. Brennan még látta, ahogy Hodgins autója kigördül a parkolóból és rákanyarodik a főútra. Pár perc múlva már Brennan is követte, persze addigra munkatársa már messze járt. Brennan nagyjából húsz perc múlva befordult a lakásához vezető útra. Az eső sűrűn szakadt, alig lehetett látni és az út is igen csak csúszott. Valószínűleg ez volt a problémája a Brennan-nel szemben haladó sofőrnek is. Ugyanis hirtelen elrántotta a kocsija kormányát és Brennan elé hajtott. Temperance már hiába taposta két lábbal a féket a kocsi a vizes út miatt nem tudott megállni. Hatalmas csattanás közepette összeütközött a két autó. Brennan szerencsére be volt kötve, de így is érezte, hogy szédül és meleg folyadékot érzett végig csorogni a nyakán. Annyira szédült, hogy nem bírt semmit se tenni. Homályosan látott és nehezen kapott levegőt. Ebből azt a következtetést vonta le, hogy valószínűleg agyrázkódása és néhány törött bordája volt. Ekkor nyílt a mellette lévő ajtó és egy ember kisegítette őt a kocsijából, de ahelyett, hogy egy mentőbe rakták volna, vagy a földre ültették volna, amíg megérkezik a segítség egy fekete furgon hátuljába ráncigálták Brennan-t, majd bekötötték a szemét és kapott egy bilincset a kezére. Brennan logikus elméje nem akarta elhinni a történteket. A saját lakása elől rabolják el. Egyetlen dolog jutott az eszébe. A Hodgins-szal nem rég folytatott beszélgetése a Sírásóról. Brennan érezte a szíve mélyén legbelül, hogy hamarosan újra élve lesz eltemetve, és csak imádkozott, hogy Taffet ne kapja el Booth-t vagy Hodgins-t.


	6. Gyilkos Játék

Bones – NCIS  
vol 6.

Tony türelmesen várt a csapatra, nem nyúlt semmihez a helyszínen. Tudta, hogy ő most tanúnak számít, ezért nem nyomozhatott. 10 perc telt el, mióta a mentő elvitte Sarah-t a Washington Memorial-ba és Booth ügynök hirtelen látogatása óta, mire Gibbs, Ziva és McGee megérkeztek. Már várta, hogy Gibbs mikor fogja megkérdezni, hogy mégis mit keresett Sarah lakásában. De Gibbs nem tette, és Tony érezte, hogy ez rossz jel. Bő egy óra alatt Ziva és McGee lehelyszínelték a lakást, ők sem szóltak semmit. Túl nagy volt a csönd. Aztán együtt visszamentek a központban, Tony pedig a saját kocsijával követte őket.

- DiNozzo, a kihallgatóba. Most. –mondta Gibbs határozottan, amikor felértek a lifttel. Tony a kihallgató felé indult, míg főnöke a másik irányba. Pontosan arra, amerre a kávéautomaták álltak. Tony csendben leült a kihallgatóban. Máskor otthonosan mozgott a helyiségben, de a mostani alkalommal ridegnek érezte a szobát. Ridegnek és kegyetlennek. Vajon így érezhetnek a gyanúsítottak is? Ez az egyetlen egy kérdés futott át az agyán mielőtt Gibbs belépett volna. Tony volt már hasonló helyzetben, hogy gyanúsítottként kezelték, amikor a volt barátnője gyilkossággal gyanúsította és az FBI hallgatta ki. Persze most sokkal inkább tanúként volt itt. Legalábbis remélte.

- Mit kerestél Sarah-nál? –kérdezte Gibbs nyugodtan. Tony tudta, hogy felesleges hazudnia, a főnöke már rég mindent tudott, hiszen Ziva és McGee megtalálták a fényképezőjét a képekkel együtt Sarah házában.

- Megmutattam a helyszíni képeket Sarah-nak.

- Milyen helyszíni képeket?

- A Dullen-ügy képeit.

- Annak ellenére, hogy Sarah-t felfüggesztették és nem dolgozhat az ügyön.

- Igen. –bólintott Tony. Érezte, hogy lassan ő is hasonló cipőkben fog járni. Amikor Gibbs végre ránézett a szemei szikrát szórtak.

- Világosan megmondtam, hogy akit felfüggesztenek és kizárnak az ügyből azt felfüggesztették és kizárták az ügyből. Nincs kis kapu, különben az egész ügy ugrik a bíróságon!

Tony nem válaszolt, tudta, hogy jobb ha Gibbs kiadja magából a dühét, minthogyha később egyszerre zúdulna rá.

Brennan lassan tért magához. Még a furgonban, a baleset után elkábították. Óvatosan kinyitotta a szemét, folyamatosan szoktatva azt az egyetlen fényforráshoz a helyiségben. A feje még mindig rettenetesen fájt, az arcán alvadt vért érzett. Körbenézett. Miután az agya befogadta a látványt, tudatosult benne, hogy egy pincében lehetett. A terem sötét volt, az egyetlen fényforrás pedig egy égő fehér gyertya volt, ami gyéren világította meg a kis pincét. A falat, amihez a kezeit bilincselték jéghidegnek érezte a hátánál. A falak és a padló is nyirkos volt. Brennan agyán átfutott, hogyha élve meg is ússza a dolgot, minimum egy igen súlyos tüdőgyulladással vonulhat majd kórházba. Elhessegette a gondolatot. Kiutat kellett találnia. Ki kellett jutnia onnan. A lábait ólomnehéznek érezte, alig bírt mozogni. Temperance még mindig homályosan látott és az érzékelése sem volt teljesen tökéletes, de racionalitása azt súgta neki, hogy Heather Taffet az elrablója, és hogy hamarosan újra élve lesz eltemetve. Bár egy dolog zavarta. Taffet, azaz a sírásó, eddigi ügyei során sohasem tartotta fogva áldozatait az elrablásuk után. Mindig azonnal eltemette őket. Brennan újra körbenézett. A pince kisebb volt az átlagosnál. Tempe szíve hangosan dobogott a fülében, képek villantak be a szeme előtt. A csapat megtalálja őt és Hodgins-t a kocsijában, a homokbányában, de már csak csontvázak maradtak belőlük. Brennan óvatosan megrázta a fejét, elűzve a gondolatot. Azonban csak rosszabb jött helyette. Booth-t látta fuldokolni egy süllyedő hajón. Brennan érezte, hogy összeszorul a torka. Bele se akart gondolni, hogy ezek akár könnyedén megtörténhettek volna.

Booth egy órát töltött a Hoover épületben, várt, hogy Bones telefonáljon, hiszen megígérte neki, hogy este rácsörög, hogyha végzett és együtt elmennek meginni egy italt a Royal Dinner-ben. Már 9 óra volt és letelt Booth műszakja. A telefonja viszont nem csörgött. Úgy döntött, hogy elmegy meglátogatja Sarah-t, megnézi jól van e, aztán felhívja Bones-t és fixálják a találkozásuk időpontját. Ahogy az óra 9:01-et mutatott a férfi azonnal felállt, felkapta a kabátját és már éppen indult volna, amikor Andrew Hacker lépett be az ajtaján.

- Hacker! –nézett fel Booth meglepődve- Éppen indulni készültem.

- Azt látom, Booth. Szabad érdeklődnöm, hogy hová?

- Washington Memorial. Meglátogatom Sarah Bryce-t.

- Bryce, az új asszisztense igaz? –mosolyodott el Hacker. Ez zavarta Booth-t. Jelen pillanatban nem akart semmit Sarah-tól, csak jó barátja akart lenni. Félt egy új kapcsolattól, félt attól, hogy talán túlságosan is eltávolodna Bones-tól.

- Igen. És most megyek, Hacker. –mondta Booth gyorsan, majd otthagyta az igazgatóhelyettest az irodájában. Pár perc alatt a kórházban volt. A váróban találkozott Tony-val.

- DiNozzo! –mosolyodott el Booth és kezet nyújtott a férfinak.

- Booth. –biccentett Tony, majd kezet ráztak.

- Hogy van Sarah? –kérdezte végül Booth.

- Jól van, kötést cserélnek, aztán hazamehet. Eljöttem elé, miután Gibbs majdnem engem is felfüggesztett.

Tony egy pillanatra elmerengve emlékezett vissza Gibbs utolsó mondataira a kihallgatóból.

_- Világosan megmondtam, hogy akit felfüggesztenek és kizárnak az ügyből azt felfüggesztették és kizárták az ügyből. Nincs kis kapu, különben az egész ügy ugrik a bíróságon! –főnöke egy kis szünetet tartott, kortyolt egyet a kávéjából, majd folytatta- Most az egyszer elnézem neked DiNozzo, de ha még egyszer parancsszegésen kaplak te is repülsz egy hétre._

- És az ügyben van valami fejlemény? –zökkentette ki gondolataiból Booth hangja.

- Abby most vizsgálja a golyókat, de még semmi.

Booth bólintott. Elindultak együtt a kórterem felé. Booth tekintete körbejárta a folyosót. A legvégében volt az intenzív osztály és mellette a sürgősségi. Ekkor nyílt a mellettük lévő kórterem ajtaja. Sarah Bryce lépett ki rajta, teljesen más ruhában, mint amilyenben Booth utoljára látta. Booth egy pillanatra kérdően nézett Tony-ra, de a férfi helyett Sarah-tól kapta meg a választ.

- Köszönöm a váltás ruhát, Tony.

Az ügynök csak bólintott, de mielőtt komolyabb beszélgetésbe bonyolódhattak volna egy csapat nővér, mentős és orvos jelent meg a váró felől a folyosó végén.

- Mi történt? –kérdezte az egyik férfi orvos, miközben mindannyian sietősen egy beteg ágyat toltak.

- Meglőtték, a hasán. –válaszolt egy nővér.

- Van neve? –kérdezte egy másik nővér egy beteglapot szorongatva a kezében.

- A beteg neve Jack Hodgins. –jött a válasz az egyik mentőstől. A kisebb csapat sietve haladt el a három ügynök mellett, de ahogy Booth meghallotta az ismerős nevet és meglátta az ismerős arcot a hordágyon elszörnyedt.

- Ismered? –kérdezte tőle Sarah aggódva.

- Ő… ő ott Dr. Jack Hodgins, a Jeffersonból. –nézett vissza társaira Booth.

- Mégis ki lőhetett rá? –kérdezett most Tony.

- A Sírásó. –mondta Booth, mielőtt még egyáltalán gondolkozott volna.

- Ki az a Sírásó? –nézett Sarah felváltva a kér férfira.

- Heather Taffet, volt államügyész. Élve eltemeti az áldozatait… -Booth egy pillanatnyi szünetet tartott.

- Uram Isten! –suttogta Booth és gyorsan, mégis remegő kézzel elővette a mobilját és tárcsázta a már jól ismert számot. Hosszan kicsöngött, de végül a számára legkedvesebb hang csak az üzenetrögzítőről köszönt vissza- Ön Dr. Temperance Brennan-t hívta, jelenleg nem tudom… -Booth nem várta meg a szöveg végét, villámsebességgel csukta össze a telefonját.

- Bones. –suttogta, a testén pánik futott végig.

- Mi történt? –hallotta Sarah hangját, ami tele volt aggodalommal. Booth az órájára nézett. 9:20. Két lehetőség jöhetett szóba. Az első: Bones-t elrabolta a sírásó és élve eltemetette. A második: Brennan megint túlórázik és az irodájában hagyta a telefonját.

Booth őszintén remélte, hogy az utóbbi volt az igaz. Ekkor a szomszéd kórteremből két rendőrtiszt lépet ki. Booth furcsa késztetést érzett, hogy odamenjen hozzájuk. És meg is tette. Odalépett a rendőrök elé, megvillantva az övére erősített aranyszínben csillogó jelvényét.

- Mi történt, srácok?

A rendőrtisztek egyszerre néztek Booth fényesen csillogó jelvényére majd vissza az arcára. Viszonylag gyorsan felfogták, hogy FBI ügynökkel volt dolguk.

- A szobába fekvő beteg Samuel Robs. Autóbalesetet okozott ma este, a másik kocsit vezető nő nyom nélkül eltűnt…

- Nem volt az olyan nyom nélkül csak mindent elmosott az eső! –szakította félbe a fiatalabbik tiszt a társát.

- De találtunk némi vért az autóban. Gondoltuk kihallgatjuk, hátha tud valamit a nőről, de még mindig kómában van.

Booth az idősebbik tiszt kezében lévő mappára mutatott.

- Van kép a helyszínről?

- Van persze, de egy sima baleset miért érdekli az FBI-t? –nyitotta ki a mappát a tiszt és kivett egy képet, amin mind a két kocsi jól látszódott.

- Mert talán nem csak egy sima autóbaleset volt. –vette át Booth a fényképet. Ránézett a képre és majdnem elejtette. A képen egy fekete Chevrolet és egy sötétkék Toyota Prius volt, mind a kettőnek az eleje alaposan összetörve. Booth közelebb emelte a szeméhez a képet és a rendszámot látva beigazolódott a legnagyobb félelme. A rendszám a föld pihent egy tócsában, itt-ott kissé behorpadt, de a számokat és a betűket így is nagyon könnyen kivehette. AXH 087. Toyot Prius AXH 807 rendszámmal? Booth-nak nem kellett semmiféle ellenőrzést lefuttatnia, hogy tudja, hogy kié az autó. Dr. Temperance Brennan-é. Visszaadta a képet.

- Fiúk, ha visszamentek a kapitányságra küldessétek el egy másolatát az FBI-hoz ennek a mappának. Címezzétek Seeley Booth különleges ügynöknek. –ezzel visszalépett Sara-hoz és Tony-hoz. Arcán gondterhelt kifejezés ült. Több félelem volt benne, mint amikor a katonaságban volt mesterlövész. Az érzelmi kitörések és a rosszabbnál rosszabb gondolatok hullámokban érkeztek. Az első hullám? Brennan-t juttatta az eszébe. _Vajon életben volt még Bones?_ A második Hodgins-ra összpontosult. _Ki tehette ezt Hodgins-szal és miért? Taffetnek nem tartozik a lövöldözés a szokásai közé._ A harmadik pedig a majd egy éve vele történt eseményeket hozta előtérbe. Nem akart újra eltemetve lenni, de érezte, ott mélyen legbelül, hogy hamarosan ismét szemtől-szembe fog kerülni Taffet-tel.

- Booth, minden rendben van? –kérdezte Sarah, kezét az FBI ügynök vállára téve. Az érintés kizökkentette őt gondolataiból.

- Nem, semmi sincs rendben. –rázta meg a fejét Booth. Amikor megérkezett a kórházba automatikusan, szinte reflexként lehalkította a telefonját, így amikor keresték nem vette észre. Mázlija volt, hogy pont fel akarta hívnia Angelát. Elővette a telefonját és az abban a pillanatban jelezte, hogy új hangposta üzenete érkezett. Remegve tárcsázta a hangposta számát, három éve is így kezdődött, amikor Dr. Saroyan-nal betértek egy italra, a kedvenc helyükre, és már csak a hangpostáról értesült, hogy Bones-t elrabolták. Bepötyögte a jelszavát, hogy lehallgathassa az üzenetet.

- Üdvözletem Booth ügynök. –csendült fel a már ismert eltorzított hang. Booth már nem is értette, hogy Taffet miért változtatja el a hangját, hiszen már régóta tudták, hogy ő a tettes minden Sírásós esetben.

- Dr. Temperance Brennan a vendéglátásomat élvezi, ha szeretné őt viszont látni… -kis szünet- élve, akkor kövesse az utasításaimat. –Booth nyelt egy nagyot, amikor a következő szünet elérkezett- Ejtsék a Sírásó ügy minden egyes vádpontját, ezen kívül utaljanak át egy a hamarosan sms-ben érkező bankszámlaszámra 15 millió $-t. Az időkorlát? 36 óra. Ha 36 óra múlva nincs meg a pénz és nem ejtették a vádakat, Dr. Temperance Brennan meghal. Ez az utolsó hívásom. –ezzel a vonal megszakadt. Ahogy Booth letette a telefont azonnal meg is érkezett az sms.

- Ne haragudjatok, de most mennem kell, Bones-t elrabolta Taffet és fogva tartja. Szólnom kell a többieknek is. –ezzel Booth további szó nélkül távozott és azonnal lesietett a kocsijához. Útközben tárcsázta Angela telefonszámát.

- Mi történt Booth? –kérdezte Angela, ahogy meghallotta barátja gondterhelt hangját.

- Bones-t elrabolta a sírásó, Hodgins-t meg meglőtték.

- Hogy mi? –szörnyedt el Angela. Azonnal autóba vágódott és a kórházba indult. Booth tájékoztatta, hogy elmegy Bones lakására, megnézni, talál e valami bizonyítékot. Amikor lefékezett Brennan lakása előtt még mindig tartott a helyszínelés. Booth-nak nagy erőfeszítésébe került, hogy elfordítsa fejét az összetört kék Prius-ról és a földön heverő rendszámról, amit már a képen is látott. Ekkor hirtelen robbanás hangjára lett figyelmes és néhány üvegcserép hullott a földre. Booth felnézett és újabb rémület fogta el. Brennan lakása lángokban állt. Gondolkodás nélkül berohant az épületbe, fel az emeletre és betörte Brennan ajtaját. Már gomolygott a füst a lakásban, de még azért lehetett látni és viszonylag könnyen lehetett levegőt is venni. A konyhapulton meglátott két kis figurát, amitől hirtelen hangosan megdobbant a szíve. Jasper és Okoska. Jasper-t a kismalacot akkor adta Bones-nak, miután lezárták az egyik igencsak veszélyes ügyüket, melynek során Bones-ra támadt az elkövető. Okoska törpöt pedig Brennan akkor kapta Booth-tól, miután Bones megosztott egy igencsak személyes információ a múltjából Booth-szal. Az ügynök azonnal felkapta a két kis figurát és a zsebébe rakta, majd elindult kifelé a lakásból, ám az előszobában még megpillantott egy delfines övcsatot. Delfinek. Bones kedvencei. Felkapta az övcsatot is majd a lépcsőn lefelé menet tárcsázta a tűzoltók számát és bejelentette az esetet. Nem várta meg, hogy a segítség megérkezzen, meg kellett találnia valakit, aki segíthetett Bones-t megtalálni. Russ Brennan-t. Bones testvérét. Csakhogy Russ D.C.-n kívül élt, nem éppen közel. Úgyhogy Booth beletaposott a gázba, hogy minél hamarabb odaérhessen. Útközben végig Brennan járt az agyában, az, hogy hogyan fogja megmenteni őt és az, hogy mennyire gyűlöli Taffet-et, hogy ilyen gyilkos játékot játszott velük.


	7. Fogócska

Bones – NCIS  
vol 7.

Brennan kezdett magához térni, az érzékei már nem voltak annyira tompák, lassan kezdte tökéletesen érteni a helyzetet. Megpróbálta kezeit kiszabadítani a bilincsekből, de kísérletét csak egy fájdalom hullám követte. A csuklói kimondhatatlanul fájtak. Pedig Brennan már meggyőződött róla korábban, hogy nincsenek törött csontjai. Végre meg tudta mozdítani a lábait. Még nem igazán engedelmeskedtek neki, de már képes volt néhány mozdulatra. Különösen arra, hogy megforduljon. Óvatosan megfordult, így a kezei most vele szemben voltak a falhoz bilincselve, megpróbált felállni, de ehhez még túl gyenge volt. Eltöltött pár percet azzal, hogy a fallal szemben térdelt, az agya közben folyamatosan zakatolt, terveket eszelve ki. Terveket, amelyek mind elbuktak egy-egy ponton. Nagyjából 5 perc múlva sikerült felállnia. A keze most már dereka magasságában volt a falhoz kötve, így oldalra fordulva könnyebben beláthatta a pincét. Ekkor nyílt egy ajtó egy távoli sarokban. Brennan szeme először nehezen alkalmazkodott a szokatlan mennyiségű fényhez, de végül sikerült kivennie egy női alakot a fényben, feléje közeledve. Néhány pillanat múlva, ahogy Brennan pupillája szinte teljesen összeszűkült, felismerte a nőt. Heather Taffet.

- Látom magához tért, Brennan. –mondta Heather gúnyosan kacagva.

- Mit akar tőlem Taffet? Miért nem temetett már el? Más áldozatai ilyenkor már rég a föld alatt vannak! –Brennan legnagyobb erőfeszítése ellenére sem tudta megállítani kirohanását.

- Hogy valaki milyen türelmetlen. Ha annyira akarja, Brennan, eltemethetem, bár úgy nem veszem hasznát.

'Nem veszem hasznát'. Brennan fejében ez az egy mondat cikázott, amíg Taffet a lépcső végére ért. Vajon mit akart ezzel mondani? Aztán hirtelen rájött. A nő azt akarta, hogy szabadon távozhasson minden vádpont ejtésével.

- Úgy sem fogják megtenni. –vetette oda neki Temperance ingerülten.

- Mit nem fognak? –kérdezte érdeklődve Taffet.

- Nem fogják ejteni a vádakat. Maga egy kegyetlen sorozatgyilkos és a börtönben a helye!

Heather Taffet pillanatok alatt ott termett vele szemben.

- Rossz válasz, Brennan. –mondta gúnyosan kacagva, majd adott egy pofont az antropológusnak. Brennan érezte, ahogy ismét forogni kezd körülötte a világ. Nyilván nem tett jót az agyrázkódásának a pofon.

- Nézze, még sem állhat itt 36 órát. –mondta végül Taffet és elővett a zsebéből egy apró kulcsot. Kinyitotta a bilincset. Arra számított, hogy a nyugtató hatása, amit még a furgonban adott be neki, nem múlt el. Tévedett. Amint Brennan kezei szabadok voltak, azonnal a nő nyakának esett. Ujjait mélyen Taffet nyakába mélyesztette, megpróbálva elszorítani a nyaki ütőerét. Csak hogy Heather Taffet sem volt teljesen bolond. Ismerte már a doktornőt eléggé ahhoz, hogy tudja, hogy még a legrosszabb állapotában is ellenkezik mindennel és mindenkivel. Miközben Brennan ráugrott Taffet-re és a földre terítette, a kegyetlen gyilkos elővett egy apró sokkolót a kabátja oldalzsebéből. Brennan megtalálta az ütőeret és tudta, hogy innentől már csak másodpercek kérdése az egész. Ám nem számított Taffet reakciójára. A nő megnyomta a sokkolón a gombot és azonnal több száz volt áramlott át Brennan testét, aki összegömbölyödve gurult le Taffet mellé a földre. Amint a pár perces sokkhatás véget ért, Temperance megpróbált újra felállni, de amint ezt Heather meglátta, gyomron rúgta, mire Brennan megint összehúzta a testét. Hatalmas fájdalom égette teste minden egyes részét. Logikus elméje arra ösztökélte, hogy próbálja meg még egyszer, arra, hogy most lesből támadjon a nőre, de ott mélyen legbelül, a szíve mélyén érezte, hogy most az egyszer esélye sem volt. Taffet hátat fordított neki és felvett az egyik sarokból egy kötelet. Brennan ezalatt a pár másodperc alatt sikeresen felállt és most támolyogva állt egyik lábáról a másikra. A világ forgott vele.

- Mondja, Brennan, maga tényleg nem bír magával? –nézett rá Heather.

- Maga… -de mielőtt Brennan befejezhette volna a mondatát hatalmas fájdalom hasított a lábába és azonnal összeesett. Mivel forgott vele a világ nem igazán érzékelte, hogy mi folyt körülötte, csupán azt tudta, hogy Heather Taffet eltörte a jobb lábát és most a kezeit kötözte össze hátul. Nem értette, hogy mivel törhette el a lábát, amikor csak egy kötél volt nála. Aztán rájött, mivel az a valami közeledett az arca felé. Egy vaskos, legalább 1000 oldalas telefonkönyv volt az. Amint a telefonkönyv az arcába csapódott Brennan előtt azonnal elsötétült a világ. Eszméletlen volt, Heather Taffet pedig pontosan ezt akarta elérni, mivel így esélye sem volt a menekülésre.

Dr. Saroyan és Wendell Bray Booth riasztására mentek ki Brennan lakására. Cam biztosította a rendőröket, hogy Wendell törvényszéki szakértő, így bemehetett a kiégett lakásba. Wendell még sosem járt előtte Brennan otthonában, nem úgy, mint Camille. Dr. Saroyan számára szívfacsaró látvány volt így látni barátja és kollégája gyönyörű lakását. Wendell 20 percet töltött a nyomok keresésével és végül az egyik ablak külső párkányán, ami a belső közös hátsókertre nyílt, talált némi bizonyítékot. Wendell mintát vett a fura anyagból. Cam a férfi háta mögül figyelte a történéseket.

- Mit találtál, Wendell?

- Föld és talán némi sár? –nézett fel főnökére Wendell.

- Ezt most neked kell azonosítani, mivel Hodgins a kórházban fekszik.

- Jack megtanított néhány dologra, talán képes leszek én is azonosítani az anyagot. –bólintott Wendell. Ezzel befejezték a vizsgálódást és együtt, Camille kocsijával a Jeffersonba siettek. Késő éjjel volt, de se Cam-et, se Wendell-t nem érdekelte, hogy akár egy hétre is felfüggeszthetik a szabályok megszegése miatt. Most a barátjuk élete volt a tét. A fenébe a szabályokkal.

Booth eközben már 50 perce utazott, este 10 óra múlt. Egyetlen helyen sem állt meg, szerencsére volt elég benzin is a tankban. Az út Washington D.C.-ből Millsboro-ba 231 kilométer volt. 50 perc alatt megtehetetlen. A GPS azt jelezte neki, hogy még mindig 1,5 órát kell utaznia, hogy a Delawer-i kisvárosba érjen. Booth-nak Brennan mesélte, hogy Russ itt, Millsboro-ban kapott új munkát, és 1 hónapig itt fog dolgozni. Booth még jobban beletaposott a gázba és úgy döntött, hogy most őt sem érdeklik a szabályok. Bekapcsolta a szirénát és a kék lámpát így nyerve utat magának az esti hömpölygő kocsisorban. Mindenki hazafelé tartott, de ők ráértek. Booth közel sem. Tudta, hogy a 36 óra így is több, mint amennyit a Sírásó szokott adni, mégis minél hamarabb ott akarta tudni Russ-t D.C.-ben. Társának szüksége lesz majd a bátyjára, ha megtalálják. Ha megtalálják. Saját gondolatai visszhangoztak a fejében és a sziréna nem segített más felé elterelni őket.

Éjfél előtt pár perccel Booth lefékezte a kocsiját egy apró bérház előtt. A postaládán a következő név díszelgett: Russ Brennan. Tudta, hogy jó helyen jár. Amikor pedig bent felkapcsolódott a villany még biztosabb volt. Sietős léptekkel az ajtóhoz sietett, majd becsöngetett. Miután az első csöngetésre nem jött azonnal válasz, csöngetett még egyszer, majd dörömbölni kezdett az ajtón.

- Russ, nyisd ki!

Pár perc múlva Booth egy ideges és mérges Russ Brennan-nel találta magát szemben.

- Booth! Mi a fenét keresel itt az éjszaka közepén?

- Bones… -nem tudta elsőre kimondani- Bones-t elrabolták!

- Tessék? –kérdezte Russ meglepődve, azonnal felkapva a kabátját az előszobai tartóról. Lekapcsolta a villanyt, majd kilépett az ajtón és bezárta a ház ajtaját.

- Azonnal vissza kell mennünk D.C.-be… -kezdte Booth.

- Haver, mit gondolsz, miért öltöztem fel? –nézett fel rá Russ, miközben sietve Booth kocsijához indultak. Az út újabb 2 órát vett igénybe, mégis most hamarabb értek vissza, mint ahogy Booth kiért Millsboro-ba. Booth a Jefferson előtt fékezte le a kocsit, majd Brennan bátyjával együtt sietősen az épület felé indultak. Az FBI ügynök nagyon is jól tudta, hogy kit fog ekkor bent találni. Camille-t é Wendell-t. Nem várta el Angelától, hogy most a laborban legyek és dolgozzon, miután Hodgins meglőtték.

Amikor beléptek az ajtón Dr. Saroyan köszöntötte őket egy kedves mosollyal.

- Booth, Russ. Pont időben. –ezzel a két férfi követte a doktornőt, aki Hodgins laborjába vezette őket. Azonban most Hodgins helyén Wendell ült.

- Van valami eredmény? –kérdezte Booth idegesen.

- Még szép, hogy van! –mosolyodott el Wendell elégedetten, hogy sikerült elvégeznie a feladatát.

- Wendell, most nem érünk rá erre! –figyelmeztette Booth, megpróbálva kordában tartani az érzéseit és indulatait.

- Elvittem Wendell-t Brennan lakásához, miután telefonáltál, Booth. –szólt közbe Cam- Átfésülte a lakást, legalábbis már ami maradt belőle… -Cam vett egy mély levegőt- És talált valami fura anyagot az egyik külső ablakpárkányon.

- Egy külső ablakpárkányon? Tempe a másodikon lakik, az elég magas ahhoz, hogy bemásszanak hozzá, nem gondoljátok? –kérdezett közbe Russ, de Booth csak csendre intette, ezzel jelezve Wendell-nek, hogy mondja el, hogy mit talált.

- Nos az anyag föld és sár volt. Méghozzá egy bizonyos helyről.

- Tehát sikerült azonosítanod? –nézett fel Booth, szemei reményt sugároztak.

- Igen. –bólintott Wendell, majd kirakta a képernyőre az eredményeket.

- A föld és a sár Virginiából származik…

- Virginia elég nagy hely, nem lehetne szűkíteni egy kicsit? –kérdezte Booth.

- Wendell-nek ezt is sikerült. –tette Cam a kezét Bray vállára.

- Pontos, majdhogynem száz százalékos egyezést találtam néhány régebbi begyűjtött talajmintával.

- Tehát akkor tudjuk, hogy hol tartják fogva Tempe-t? –nézett fel Russ Booth-ra és a tudósokra.

- Bizony. –bólintott Wendell, majd megnyitott egy térképet a gépen. Russ és Booth a nagyképernyőn követték a férfi keresését.

- A hely pedig nem más, mint a George Washington Nemzeti Erdő, Virginiában, egészen közel a Nyugat virginiai határhoz.

- Köszönöm, Wendell! –rázta meg Bray kezét Booth. Ezzel Russ-szal együtt távozott. Sajnos azonban előbb cselekedett, mint gondolkozott volna. Azonnal bejelentette Hacker-nek, hogy hol találja meg, hogyha keresnék. Hacker pedig leadta a drótot az ügyeleteseknek. Persze senki sem sejthette, hogy Taffet-nek az FBI sorai közt is vannak emberei.

Brennan kezdett újra magához térni. A lábán egy gyenge kötés éktelenkedett, ami csak arra volt jó, hogy elállítsa a vérzést. Vér. Brennan megrázta a fejét. Újra sötétben volt. Ráadásul, amikor meg akart fordulni nem tudott. Felemelte a fejét, lassan óvatosan, és pár centiméter utána akadályba ütközött. Egy pillanatra ledermedt. Vajon Taffet tényleg újra eltemette őt élve? Aztán lassan ismét kezdte visszanyerni az érzékelését, és amikor a hallása is végre rendbe jött, rájött, hogy egy kocsi csomagtartójában pihent. Nem akarta ezt az egészet elhinni. Hol volt Booth? Miért nem találta már meg őt? Talán őt is elfogta? Ekkor zajt hallott a kocsi eleje felől. Taffet telefonált. Fejét az ülések hátához szorította, így hallott néhány szót a beszélgetésből.

- Igen tudom… már viszem őt… hozd a másikat is… nem… Jack nem éli túl… ha mégis az a te hibád lesz Starkson…

Aztán megint csönd következett és már csak a motor zaja hallatszódott. Jack nem éli túl? Brennan-nek összeszorult a gyomra. Jack Hogins nem fogja túlélni? Vajon mit tett vele az a mocsok? Temperance-nek a másik név is ismerős volt. Starkson. Mintha már hallotta volna egyszer. Megpróbált visszaemlékezni. A memóriája nem volt a legjobb a sokkoló és az agyrázkódás hatásától, de minden tőle telhetőt megtett. És pár perc után rá is jött.

- Thomas Starkson! –suttogta maga elé. Tudta, hogy ismeri a nevét valahonnan. Booth mutatta be neki néhány évvel ezelőtt. Starkson FBI ügynök volt, és az egyik ügyben dolgozott velük. De Starkson nem itteni FBI-os volt, ő New York-ban dolgozott. Mit keresett megint Washington-ban? Aztán erre a kérdésére is választ kapott. Régóta sejtette, hogy Taffet-nek van valakije, egy beépített embere az FBI soraiban, csak nem talált rá eddig bizonyítékot. És most igen! Most talált rá, de talán soha nem fogja tudni elmondani. Végezetül még egy dolog gerjesztett benne még több félelmet.

- „már viszem őt… hozd a másikat is…" –ez a mondat töredék belevésődött a fejébe. A másik. Ki volt a másik? Brennan csak remélte, hogy nem Booth! Őszintén remélte! Azt nem élné túl, hogyha Booth-nak baja esne. Amikor 2 éve eljátszotta két hétig, hogy halott, Brennan-ben egy világ omlott össze. Ő vele elfelejtették tudatni, hogy Booth nem halt meg, csak egy FBI-os menedékhelyen tartózkodik, mert éppen egy volt ellensége próbálta levadászni és csak így találhatták meg a férfit. Azzal, hogy eljátsszák Booth halálát. Az ötlet hirtelen jött az FBI-nak, de Brennan nem tudott az egészről semmit. Booth „halála" után két héttel Angela végül elrángatta a temetésre, ahol Booth is megjelent és letámadta a fickót, aki korábban meg akarta ölni. És Brennan mit csinált? Mérges volt Booth-ra. Látni sem akarta őt. Belül, azalatt a két hét alatt teljesen összeomlott. Éjjel-nappal dolgozott, hogy elterelje a gondolatait társa haláláról, de nem tudta. Még a munkáról is ő jutott az eszébe. És végül mit csinált a temetésen, amikor meglátta Booth-t és a férfi ráköszönt? Ahelyett, hogy sírva a nyakába ugrott volna ő felpofozta. Mindenki szeme láttára. Majd faképnél hagyta a férfit és beszélni sem akart vele.

Ezek az emlékek most csak még jobban felzaklatták Brennan-t. Bele sem akart gondolni, hogy mit csinálhattak Hodgins-szal, amit ne élne túl, abba pedig pláne nem akart belegondolni, hogy ki is az a titokzatos „másik".


	8. Isten hozott a pincében!

Bones – NCIS  
vol 8.

Anthony DiNozzo éppen az utolsó oldalát fejezte be jelentésének. Az NCIS irodában ült az asztalánál, egyedül. McGee hazament, Gibbs-ről senki se tudta, hogy merre jár, amióta fel akarta függeszteni őt, azóta nem találkozott vele, Ziva szintén hazament, Sarah eleve otthon volt a felfüggesztése miatt. Abby pedig Dokinak segített a doki kutyáival. Welsh corgik, nagyon kis fürge állatok és Abby szokott neki segíteni a kutyasétáltatásnál. Tony teljesen egyedül volt az irodában, de tudta, hogy nem akar úgy hazamenni, hogy nem fejezi be a jelentést. Így másnap reggel, ha Gibbs bejön, már az asztalán találja majd a papírokat. Hajnali három után pár perccel végzett a jelentéssel, egy mappába csúsztatta, majd Gibbs asztalára tette azt. Úgy döntött, hogy még nem megy haza. Valaminek utána akart járni. Bosszantotta a tény, hogy semmit sem tudott a Sírásóról, amikor Booth elmondta, hogy elrabolta Dr. Brennan-t. Megnyitotta a keresőjét, beírta a sírásót, majd az összes anyag előjött. Minden bírósági papír, laborjelentés. Hajnali három múlt 20 perccel, amikor kikapcsolta a gépét. Soka megtudott Taffet-ről, de nem eleget. Gondolta, hogy majd máskor folytatja. Most haza kellett mennie, lepihennie egy kicsit, mielőtt reggel ismét bejön dolgozni. Felkapta a kabátját és a táskáját, majd elindult a lift felé, amikor megcsörrent a telefonja. Nem ismerte a számot. Visszasietett McGee asztalához, szerencsére még be volt kapcsolva munkatársa gépe mert egy kereső futott a háttérben, így rácsatlakozott McGee nyomkövető programjával a telefonjára, majd felvette azt.

- DiNozzo.

- Üdvözlöm DiNozzo ügynök. Ziva David a vendéglátásomat élvezi, ha szeretné őt viszont látni… -kis szünet- élve, akkor kövesse az utasításaimat. –Tony érezte, hogy összeszorul a gyomra- Utaljanak át egy a hamarosan sms-ben érkező bankszámlaszámra 25 millió $-t. Az időkorlát? 30 óra. Ha 30 óra múlva nincs a pénz a számlán, David ügynök meghal. Ez az utolsó hívásom.

Tony nem tudta hirtelen hogy mit tegyen. Egyedül volt bent, nem tudott senkihez sem odarohanni, hogy azonnal elemezzék a felvételt, vagy, hogy elmondhassa, hogy mi történt. Lekapcsolta a gép csatlakozását a telefonjára, majd tárcsázta Gibbs számát.

- Gibbs.

- Főnök, baj van.

- Hallgatlak DiNozzo.

- Ziva-t elrabolta a Sírásó.

- Hogy ki?

- A Sírásó. Elrabolja majd élve eltemeti az áldozatait. Ő rabolta el Dr. Temperance Brennan-t is pár órával korábban. –mondta Tony sietősen.

- Bent vagy még az irodában?

- Igen.

- Maradj ott, pár perc és ott vagyok. Szólj a többieknek. Mindenkire szükségünk lehet. –ezzel bontották a vonalat. Tony úgy tett, ahogy a főnöke kérte. Már tárcsázta is társai számát.

Booth és Russ egy sereg FBI-os kocsi kíséretében álltak meg a virginiai George Washington Nemzeti Erdő keleti határánál. Egyetlen apró ház állt a sötét erdőben, nem volt kivilágítva. Azonban a kocsik reflektorának fényében még kísértetiesebbnek látszódott, mint amúgy is volt. Russ az FBI-osok háta mögött lépett be a házba. Booth ment elől, fegyverét előre szegezte, másik kezében, amit a fegyver alatt tartott a zseblámpáját fogta. Zavarta a csönd a házban. Ha Brennan ott lett volna és hallotta volna, ahogy betörik a ház ajtaját már zajt csapott volna, hogy tudják, hogy hol van. De ez a zaj nem jött most. Booth-nak összezsugorodott a gyomra. Félt. Előre nyomultak, felküldött pár embert az emeleti részre, ő maga három társával és Russ-szal a nyomukban a pincébe indultak. A ház azonban üres volt. Kísértetiesen üres. Egy FBI-os végül megtalálta a lámpakapcsolót, így az a pár lámpa kivilágosodott a pincében. Russ azonnal rosszul lett. Booth azonnal odalépett hozzá, amint meglátta a férfi arcát.

- Russ?

A férfi nem válaszolt, csak a földre mutatott. Booth megfordult. A vak is láthatta. A lámpák fényében kissé pirosan csillogott ugyan a folt a földön, de mindenki tudta, hogy mi volt az. Vér. Booth közelebb lépett a vérfolthoz. Nagyobb volt, mint amire számított. Régóta dolgozott az FBI-nál, előtte meg a hadseregben volt, így nagyjából tudott következtetni a sebesülés fajtájára a hátramaradt vér mennyiségéből. Az ott lévő kisebb tócsa nem utalt súlyos sebre, hacsak valaki nem kezelte a sebet és állította el a vérzést, mielőtt a seb súlyosságára utaló mennyiségű vér kifolyt volna a padlóra. Booth telefonált. Helyszínelők kellettek. Tudni akarta, hogy az tényleg Temperance vére e. De számára nem kellett laborkütyü, hogy tudja, hogy az. Ki másé lehetett volna? Brennan hiába volt képzett harcos. Taffet kőkemény volt, és ha hozzáadjuk azt is, hogy Heather-t Brennan kapta el, Booth könnyen elképzelte, hogy a Sírásó bosszúra szomjazott. 10 perc múlva megérkezett egy csapat helyszínelő, Wendell és Cam.

- Booth, én sajnálom… -kezdte volna Wendell, de az ügynök leállította.

- Wendell, ez nem a te hibád. Sokat segítettél azzal, hogy megtaláltuk ezt a helyet, most segíts azzal, hogy beszállsz a helyszínelésbe. Talán találunk valami nyomot, ami elvezet minket hozzá.

Bray bólintott, majd csatlakozott az FBI-os helyszínelő csapathoz. Wendell elővett egy kis készletet a táskájából, amivel meg tudták határozni ott a helyszínen, hogy milyen csoportú a vér, ezzel is közelebb kerülve a vér gazdájához. Wendell mintát vett a vérből, ami egy kissé már meg volt alvadva, majd ráhelyezte a fehér lapra és rácsöpögtetett néhány kémiai szert. Pár perc múlva odalépett Booth-hoz az eredménnyel.

- Meg van a vércsoport. –nézett fel Wendell.

- És? –Booth nem akarta harapófogóval kihúzni a férfiból a válaszokat.

- Nullás.

- A francba. –szólalt fel Booth és Russ egyszerre.

- Sajnálom. –mondta Wendell halkan.

- Csak menj és segíts további bizonyítékokat keresni. –mondta Booth, majd hátat fordított a fiúnak és elindult kifelé. Ki akart jutni a házból. Hányingert kapott tőle. Nullás. Brennan vére is nullás. Innentől már csak órák kérdése volt, hogy be is bizonyosodjon, hogy tényleg Bones vérét találták meg. Russ követte őt a ház udvarára. Brennan testvére rettenetesen mérges volt. Mérgesebb, mint valaha.

- Booth! Állj meg! –kiáltott az ügynök után, aki az udvar közepén megállt, majd megfordult. Pár másodperc múlva már szemtől szemben álltak. Russ vett egy mély levegőt. Booth tudta, hogy mi fog következni.

- Ez az egész miattad történt, Booth!

- Ezt te se gondolod komolyan Russ. –próbálta csitítani a férfit Booth. Sikertelenül.

- De igenis komolyan gondolom! Ha nem veszed rá, hogy dolgozzon veled meg az FBI-jal még mindig a Jefferson Intézet antropológusa lenne, aki több 100 vagy 1000 éves csontokkal oldaná meg a történelem problémáit!

- Ő választotta azt, hogy velem akar terepen dolgozni! –förmedt rá Booth. Már ő sem bírta végighallgatni a vádaskodást.

- Te kerested fel az első üggyel!

- Nem érted Russ, nem az én hibám! A legelső ügyünkben nem dolgozott terepen. Amikor egy évvel később megint találkoztunk ő kérte, hogy a partnerem legyen és, hogy legyen beleszólása a terepmunkába. Nagyon is jól tudta, hogy milyen veszélyekkel jár a munka…

- Tudta a fenéket, Booth…

- Nézd, Russ, nem hiszem, hogy miattam fordult a veszélyesebbik énje felé. Talán hiányzott neki egy támogató családtag… -Booth-nak ez volt az utolsó dolog, amit elő akart hozni, de nem látott más esélyt. Russ kezei ökölbe szorultak, a kézfeje már fehér volt. Láthatóan mérges volt, és képes lett volna támadni is. Tekintete végül Booth fegyverére, majd a férfi arcára vándorolt. Aztán sarkon fordult és visszament a házba. Booth éppen félhangosan káromkodott, szidta magát, amiért hagyta idáig fajulni a helyzetet, amikor megcsörrent a telefonja. Meg se nézte, hogy ki hívja, csak felkapta a mobilt.

- Booth ügynök.

- Itt DiNozzo. –hallotta az ismerős hangot- Azt hiszem, hogy közös problémánk akadt. Jó lenne egyeztetni valahol.

- Miért, mi történt?

- Taffet elrabolt egy NCIS ügynököt.

- Hogy mit csinált? –Booth nem akart hinni a fülének. Nem értette Taffet lépéseit. Mintha a nő teljesen kikelt volna magából, és valaki teljesen mást alakítana. A vádpontok ejtése szempontjából nem volt értelme elrabolni senki mást a Jefferson csapatán kívül.

- Találkozzunk a Jeffersonban egy óra múlva. –sóhajtott fel Booth- Hány órát adott?

- 30 órát.

Booth nyelt egy nagyot. Elköszöntek majd bontották a vonalat. Brennan-nek és az NCIS ügynöknek csak 30 órájuk volt hátra. Booth visszasietett a házba, le egyenesen a pincébe, majd Cam-hez lépett.

- Cam, gyertek vissza velünk a Jefferson-ba. Taffet elrabolt egy NCIS ügynököt is. Egyeztetést tartunk.

- Megyünk. –bólintott Cam, majd összeszedte Wendell-t és egyszerre indultak el vissza D.C.-be. Booth magával rángatta Russ-t is, aki ugyan vonakodva, de beült az ügynök autójába.

Abby lemásolta McGee gépéről a Tony által készített felvételt, majd hagyta, hogy az ügynökök lelépjenek a Jefferson-ba, McGee kivételével. Most minden „kockára" szükség volt, és ha valamit gyorsan kellett megoldani, akkor McGee-nél jobb segítőtársat keresve sem talált volna. Betáplálta a gépébe az adatokat, majd előhívta a telefonos adatbázist, amivel meghatározhatták, hogy honnan jött a hívás.

- Mivel kezdünk? –kérdezte McGee.

- Meghatározzuk a telefonáló helyzetét. Talán találunk valamit.

McGee bólintott, majd pár kattintás és billentyűleütés után megjelent egy mozgó háromszög a képernyőre vetített térképen.

- Rendben, meg van, hogy az adott időben csupán pár torony fogta a jelet a hívás ideje alatt.

- Oké, az első pontot, McGee. –bólintott Abby, majd egy kattintás után az animáció az első torony által fogott jelre ugrott.

- Az a 81-es út, ha jól látom.

McGee újabbat kattintott.

- Ez pedig a 66-os. –nézett fel Abby, aztán pár pillanatra elgondolkozott- McGee mi a közös a 81-es és a 66-os útban?

- Ezen a két úton keresztül lehet a legkönnyebben eljutni Washington belvárosában a Nyugat Virginiai határtól.

- Pontosan. –nyugtázta Abby, aztán ő kattintott újabbat- A következő torony pedig már 95-ös út felé haladva fogta a jelet.

- Átment Washington-on, majd Nyugatra indult.

- Milyen nagyobb erdők vannak arra McGee? Csak a közelieket nézzük, nem akar majd sokat utazni, a Nemzeti Erdőtől így is több órás út vezet Washington-ig.

McGee kattintott néhányat, majd egy újabb térkép jelent meg.

- Két viszonylag közelit látok, amik elég nagyok. –ráközelített a térképre- Az egyik a Patapsco Valley State Park, a másik pedig a Liberty Reservoir Park. Az utóbbinál van egy kisebb reptér is, a Hoby Wolf reptér.

- Az túl egyszerű lenne. Úgy könnyű lenne a szökés, ha valami balul sülne el. Egy sorozat gyilkos nem tervezi könnyűre a menekülést. Azt élvezi, hogyha dolgoznia kell az elismerésért.

- Elismerésért, Abby?

- Valamilyen nyakatekert módon, ők elismerésnek tekintik, hogyha mások undorral tekintenek rájuk. –bólintott Abby, majd a telefonjáért nyúlt.

- Kit hívsz?

- Egy barátomat. Műholdas cége van, ami kapcsolatban áll a tengerészettel. A múltkor segített egy kislány megtalálásában, mert műholdról hőkamerás képet tudtak nyújtani. Ez most nekünk is jót tenne.

- Hát igen, három ember meg egy autó azért bocsájt ki hőt rendesen.

Brennan elaludt a kocsi csomagtartójában. Fáradt volt, fájt a feje és a lába is, kimerült volt. Nem tudott tovább ébren maradni. Amikor legközelebb magához tért már egy székhez volt kötözve. Felemelte a fejét, a szoba ismerős volt. Megint egy pincében volt. De ezúttal nem volt egyedül. Vele szemben egy másik nő volt szintén egy székhez kötözve. A nő őt bámulta.

- Maga ki? –kérdezte Brennan, amikor megjött a hangja.

- Ziva David különleges ügynök, NCIS. És maga?

- Dr. Temperance Brennan a…

- Várjunk csak, maga az a csontos nő? –vágott közben Ziva. Ziva és Brennan még nem találkoztak. Ziva éppen nem volt az irodában, amikor Sarah bemutatta Brennan-t a csapattagoknak.

- Igen, törvényszéki antropológus vagyok.

- Remek. Tehát tudós. Akkor biztos el tudja mondani, hogy mi a fészkes fenét keresek én itt!

- Elrabolta…

- Erre rájöttem magamtól is. –vágott közben Ziva türelmetlenül.

- Elrabolta a Sírásó. –kezdte újra a mondatát Brennan, és ez alakalommal be is fejezte.

- Hogy mi?

- A Sírásó. Heather Taffet volt államügyész. Elrabolja az áldozatait, sokkolóval kiüti őket, majd élve eltemeti az embereket és teljesíthetetlen határidőt ad. Legtöbbször 24 órát ad, de a bosszúja miatt elképzelhető, hogy most ennyit sem kaptunk.

- Szuper. –szólalt fel Ziva szarkasztikusan- Csak kerüljek szembe vele és kinyírom.

- Próbálkoztam. Ez lett az eredménye. –biccentett Brennan a törött jobb lába felé.

- Súlyos? –kérdezte Ziva a nő lábára nézve.

- Nyílt csonttörés, mivel még nem láttam közelebbről nem tudom, hogy mennyire súlyos.

- Tudja, én Mosszad ügynök voltam, nem félek az ilyenektől, mint ez a Taffet.

- Pedig félhetne. Egyszer mindenki megtalálja a saját ellenségét. –Brennan felsóhajtott- Nekem úgy tűnik, hogy Taffet az.

- Higgye el, én már találkoztam rosszabb emberrel is. –jegyezte meg Ziva. Aztán nyílt az ajtó és némi plusz fény szűrődött be a résen. Brennan már ismerte a lépések hangját. Taffet közeledett. Ki akarta faggatni a nőt, hogy mire készül. Tudni akarta, hogy mire kellett neki egy NCIS ügynök. Nem látta semmi értelmét, hogy Taffet egy ügynököt raboljon el. Ha Booth-t rabolta volna el, sokkal több eséllyel ejtették volna a vádakat. Ráadásnak akkor most Booth ott lett volna vele, megmentette volna…


	9. Menekülj!

Bones – NCIS  
vol 9.

Booth, Russ, Cam és Wendell gyorsabban értek vissza a Jefferson Intézetbe, mint azt gondoltál volna. Persze az is sokat segített, hogy Booth ment elől az FBI-os kocsijával, felkapcsolva kép lámpáját. Így tulajdonképpen megnyílt előttük a kocsik sora. Amikor megérkeztek az intézetbe mindenki Cam irodájába sereglett, hogy megbeszéljék a részleteket.

- Akkor most mink van? –nézett mindenkire kérdőn Russ Brennan.

- Dr. Brennan vére volt a házban a padlón. Tudjuk, hogy még van, nagyjából –Wendell az órájára nézett- 29 óránk, hogy összeszedjük a kért pénzt vagy megtaláljuk Brennan-t.

- És Taffet elrabolt egy NCIS ügynököt is.

- De annak semmi értelme! –nézett fel Cam.

- Tudom. Ezért is hívtam ide az NCIS ügynökeit, hogy együtt dolgozzunk tovább az ügyön. Innen már nincs menekvés. Taffet ezt garantáltan nem ússza meg élve. –bólintott Booth.

Kb. fél óra telt el, amíg átbeszéltek még néhány részletet, amikor megjelent Angela Montenegro.

- Angela, miért nem vagy Hodgins mellett? –nézett rá kérdőn Booth.

- Biztonságban van, rendőrök és FBI ügynökök vigyáznak rá. Van már valami hír Brennan-ről? –nézett Angela aggódva társaira.

- Nincs. –sóhajtott Russ, majd leült az egyik székre.

- Találtunk egy helyet, de mire odaértünk Taffet már máshová vitte Brennan-t. –tájékoztatta Angelát Cam.

- Biztos találtatok valamit a helyszínen, nem?

- De. –mondta Booth lassan, majd tekintetét végre felemelte a földről- Bones vérét a padlón. Angela a szája elé kapta a kezét, és szinte másodpercek alatt falfehérré változott az arca. Ekkor kopogtak az ajtón. Booth felnézett és meglátta az integető DiNozzo ügynököt két társával együtt. Intett neki, hogy jöjjenek be, aztán egyenként mindenki bemutatkozott mindenkinek, majd együtt leültek, hogy megbeszéljék a dolgokat.

- Ti találtatok már valamit? –kérdezte Sarah Booth-ra nézve.

- Igen. Vért. –válaszolt Wendell az ügynök helyett.

- Brennan vére? –nézett fel Gibbs. Valószínűleg menetközben tájékoztatták őt is az ügyről. Mindenki egyetértően bólintott.

- Mi van az NCIS ügynökkel, akit szintén elrabolt a Sírásó? –kérdezte végül Cam.

- A neve Ziva David, a Mosszad ügynöke volt, mielőtt beállt hozzánk. Ebből kifolyólag sem értem, hogy miért rabolták el egyáltalán! –mondta Tony.

Angela kezdte felfogni a helyzetet, és emlékezett, hogy hogyan találták meg Booth-t annak idején, amikor elrabolta Taffet.

- Kellene a második hívás Taffet-től. Talán ki tudok szedni valamit a felvételből.

- Abby és McGee már dolgoznak a telefonon, de szerintem szívesen átküldik.

- Rendben. Akkor menjünk át addig az én irodámba, az egy kicsit tágasabb. –bólintott Angela, majd mindenki követte a művészt.

Zivának eközben sikerült kiszabadítani a kezét a kötél hurkából. Mindezt persze olyan ügyességgel, hogy se Brennan, sem a közeledő Heather Taffet nem vette észre. Ziva ügyesebb volt, mint azt bárki gondolta volna. A Mosszadnál sok dolgot tanult meg, és többször szabadult már ki fogságból, mint bárki más. Az ügynök megvárta, amíg Taffet elég közel ért hozzájuk.

- Gondolom megismerkedtek már egymással. –kezdte a nő gúnyosan.

- Miért rabolt el egy NCIS ügynököt, Taffet? Ennek nincs értelme! –vágott közbe Brennan, mielőtt a nő folytathatta volna. Heather szembe fordult Brennan-nel, ezzel hátat fordított Zivának. Az ügynök tudta, hogy amint a nő elkezd válaszolni Brennan kérdésére, akkor eljött az ideje.

- Ahhoz Temeperance semmi… -Ziva nem várta meg, hogy Taffet befejezze a kis monológját. Felugrott a székéből és hihetetlen gyorsasággal ütötte le Heather Taffet-et. A végtelenül erősnek és kitartónak tűnő Sírásó eszméletlenül zuhant a földre.

- Ezt meg hogyan? –nézett fel rá Brennan.

- Majd később elmondom. Menjünk, mielőtt felébred. –mondta Ziva, majd eloldozta a tudós kezére csomózott kötelet- Tud járni, Brennan?

- Nem igazán. Segítség nélkül nem. –rázta meg a fejét Brennan, felmérve a sérülést a lábán. A nyílt töréssel veszélyes volt bármilyen mozgás is, de ki kellett jutniuk a házból.

- Rendben, támaszkodjon rám! –mondta Ziva, majd együtt elindultak a lépcső felé. Temperance a bal lábán ugrálva járt, és hihetetlenül kellett összpontosítania, hogy a fájdalomtól, amit a jobb lábában érzett ne essen össze azonnal.

Miután nagy nehezen felértek a lépcsőn, jobbra fordultak és Ziva meglátta a pulton hagyott pisztolyt és egy mobilt. Odaadta a telefont Brennan-nek, miközben ő zsebre rakta a pisztolyt. Úgy gondolta, hogy még jól jöhet valamire. Brennan továbbra is Zivára támaszkodva tudott járni. Miután kijutottak a házból, döbbenten tapasztalták, hogy hajnalban az erdő, ahol találták magukat, sokkal félelmetesebb volt, mint azt gondolták volna. Brennan összeszedve maradék erejét beütötte a telefonba Booth mobilszámát, majd indította a hívást. Ahogy a mobilt a füléhez emelte egy pillanatra elvesztette az egyensúlyát, de Ziva még időben elkapta. Néhány pillanat múlva már kicsöngött a mobil.

Booth nagy nehezen előkaparta a mobilját az öltönye belső zsebéből, amit a székre rakott, miközben Angela irodájában vártak. Megnézte a kijelzőt. Ismeretlen szám.

- Angela, lehet, hogy Taffet az. –mutatta fel a telefont, majd Angela elvette tőle és rácsatlakoztatta a gépre mielőtt visszaadta volna. Angela bólintott, amikor a program elkezdte bemérni a hívást, majd Booth felvette a telefont.

- Booth ügynök.

- Booth… -elég volt egy szó, hogy felismerje a hangját, hogy tudja, hogy ki hívja.

- Bones! –Booth nem akarta elhinni, hogy ő hívta.

- Kiszabadu… gítened kell… -a vonal azonban nagyon akadozott, Booth sokszor csak félszavakat hallott ki.

- Bones. Nem hallak jól, rossz a vétel! Merre vagy?

- Egy erd… meg fog szak… Booth… -ekkor egy lövés dördült el a háttérből. Booth szíve egy pillanatra megállt. Majdnem elejtette a kezéből a telefont.

- Bones! Ott vagy még? –kétségbeesetten próbálta társa hangját meghallani. Ekkor újabb lövés dördült el mielőtt megszakadt volna a vonal. A második lövés már közelebbről jött, és Booth számára olyan volt hallani, mintha őt lőtték volna szíven közvetlen közelről.

Brennan eközben az erdőben próbált meg menekülni Ziva segítségével az őrjöngő Heather Taffet elől. Azonban a második lövés után elejtette a mobilt, így nem tudott segítséget hívni. A vonal amúgy is elég rossz volt. Alig hallotta Booth-t. De azt kristály tisztán hallotta, ahogy a férfi kimondta a becenevét. Bones. 5 éve kapta tőle és csak Booth hívta így. Ez a kettejük védjegye volt. Brennan szíve millió darabkára tört, amikor eszébe jutott, hogy talán most hallotta utoljára a férfi hangját. Realista elméje azt sugallta, hogy a lábán lévő sérülés miatt nem fog tudni elmenekülni Taffet elől, aki a szökési kísérlet után szimplán csak lelövi majd.

Booth arcát látva mindenki elsápadt a szobában.

- Mi történt, Booth? –kérdezte Angela aggódva.

- Lövések. Kettő. –mondta az ügynök, majd lehajtotta a fejét, hogy senki ne lássa a könnycseppeket a szemében.

- Úristen. –kapta a kezét a szájához Angela. Ő sem akarta elhinni, amit az imént hallott.

- És… és mondott valamit, Brennan? –nézett rá Sarah.

- Nem… nem hallottam rendesen… szakadozott a vonal. –rázta meg a fejét Booth. A szíve apró darabokban hevert a mellkasában. Az utolsó szó, amit Brennan mondott, az ő neve volt. Az agya zakatolt, lehetséges megoldásokat keresett az imént történtekre. Az agya nem akarta befogadni a lövések hangját, nem akarta felfogni, hogy talán nagy valószínűséggel utoljára hallotta Bones hangját.

- Bones. –suttogta maga elé, a hangjában fájdalom érződött. Aztán szó nélkül kivonult az irodából, át egyenesen Brennan irodájába. Levetette magát a kanapéra és csak meredt maga elé. Most egyedül akart lenni. Nem akarta elhinni, hogy Bones halott lenne. Nem, az ő Bones-a, az ő Brennan-je, az ő Tempe-je nem lehetett halott. Nem, mielőtt még elmondaná neki, hogy mit érez iránta. Még apróbb darabokra tört a szíve, már ha ez még egyáltalán lehetséges volt. Ekkor valaki kopogott az iroda ajtaján. Booth hátra sem nézett.

- Egyedül akarok lenni, hagyj békén, jó? –mondta fájdalommal teli hangon, hátra sem nézve. A valaki azonban leült mellé a kanapéra. Cam volt az.

- Camille, most ne…

- De Seeley. Tudom, hogy mennyire fáj.

- Dehogy tudod. –mondta Booth elfordítva a fejét barátjától. Egy apró könnycsepp gördült végig az arcán, amit gyorsan le is törölt.

- De tudom. Emlékezz csak vissza tavalyra, amikor a volt vőlegényemet találtunk meg holtan egy Safari Parkban szétmarcangolva a tigrisek által. Szóval ne mondd nekem, hogy nem tudom, hogy mennyire fáj, Booth!

- Cam… én… ne haragudj… nem… nem tudom elhinni… mi van, ha most beszélhettem vele utoljára? –nézett fel könnyes szemekkel Booth. Dr. Saroyan a férfi vállára tette a kezét.

- Ne butáskodj, Seeley. Brennan szívós és erős nő. Ő mindent túlél.

- Igen, tudom, de ő se golyóálló. –sóhajtott fel Booth. Cam bólintott, miközben felállt.

- Gyere vissza Angelához, most dolgozik a híváson. Talán be tudja mérni rendesen, az első túl gyorsan szakadt meg, csak egy igen nagy területet kaptunk.

- Az is több mint a semmi. –mondta Booth, majd felállt és követte Cam-et Angela irodájába.


	10. Kérlek ments meg!

Bones – NCIS  
vol 10.

Booth követte Camille-t Angela irodájába. Egy pillanatra minden tekintet Booth-ra szegeződött. A férfi érezte, hogy megbámulják, s tudta jól, hogy jogosan. Nagyobb reakciót váltott ki belőle Brennan elrablása, mint az egy sima partnertől megszokott lett volna. Dr. Saroyan odalépett Angelához.

- Találtál valami konkrétat?

- Nos, a hívás vétele akadozott, de nagyjából sikerült bemérni a területet, bár elég nagy. –mutatott Angela a képernyőn lévő térképre.

- Mennyire vagy biztos ebben Angela? –kérdezte Tony.

- 85-90%-ig biztos, hogy ezen a területen belül vannak, de a közelben nincsenek lövés bemérők…

- Mert az a terület többnyire kihalt. –szólt közbe Gibbs bólintva.

- Tudjátok mit? Induljunk el! –vetette fel Booth- Angela és Ms. Sciuto műholddal még pontosíthatják a koordinátákat és majd telefonon közlik velünk.

Pár pillanatnyi csönd következett, aztán egy NCIS ügynök szólalt fel.

- Egyetértek! –bólintott Tony. Ezzel meg is beszélték. Booth, Tony, Gibbs és Sarah elindultak a parkolóhoz és végül közös megegyezés alapján Booth kocsijába ültek be. Seeley vezetett és felkapcsolva a szirénát beletaposott a gázba és csikorgó kerekekkel indultak a megadott helyszín felé.

Angela elővette a telefonját és tárcsázta Abby Sciuto számát.

- Sciuto. –hallotta az ismerős hangot Angela.

- Abby, itt Angela. Kellene némi segítség.

- Miben tudok segíteni?

- Van hozzáférésed hőkamerás műholdhoz? –hallotta a kérdést Abby és McGee is, hiszen a tudós mindig kihangosítva használta a lenti telefont. Abby és McGee mosolyogva összenézett.

- Most várjuk a kódot, hogy megkapjuk a hozzáférést. Mihez kellene?

- Brennan pár perce telefonált és van egy nagyobb területünk, amit sikerült bemérni. De még így is túl nagy.

- Csak nem a Liberty Reservoir Parkról van szó? –kérdezte Abby.

- De. Honnan tudtad?

- Onnan jött Taffet utolsó hívása, amikor értesített minket Ziva elrablásáról.

- Brennan bizonyára Taffet mobilját használta. –jegyezte meg Angela. Pár perc múlva Abby gépe jelzett. Megjött a kód. McGee megnyitotta a fájlt, beütötte a kódot, utána pedig a koordinátákat. A képernyő lassan ráközelített az erdőre és három emberi alakot lehetett látni mozogni az erdő széle felé. Abby közölte Angelával a találatot, miközben McGee felhívta Tony-t.

- DiNozzo. –vette fel Tony a mobilját Booth autójának anyósülésén ülve.

- Merre vagytok?

- Most érkeztünk meg a Hoby reptér melletti erdő széléhez…

- Álljatok meg! –vágott közbe McGee.

- Állj! –szólalt fel hangosan Tony, Booth pedig a fékbe taposott és az autó pár másodperc múlva megállt. Booth lekapcsolta a szirénát. Tony kihangosította a telefonját- Mit találtatok McGee?

- Három alak menekül az erdő széle felé. Az egyik sérültnek látszik a képen.

- Kösz! –ezzel bontották a vonalat. Egyszerre szálltak ki a kocsiból, szemüket megerőltetve próbáltak valamit meglátni a hajnali sötétségben játszó erdőben. Mindannyian elővették a zseblámpájukat és azzal pásztázták az erdőt. Azonban a fákon kívül szinte semmit sem láttak.

Brennan már nagyon fáradt volt. Már több mint 10 perce ugrált a bal lábán Zivára támaszkodva. Aztán hirtelen néhány fénycsóvát látott meg. Újra feléledt benne a remény, hogy talán még megmenekülhetnek.

- Már nincs messze az erdő széle! –mutatott előre Brennan. Ekkor azonban egy lövés dördült el és a golyó a mellettük lévő fába fúródott. Ziva hátrapillantott és meglátta a közelgő Taffet-et. A nő messze volt tőlük. Az először leadott két lövés, ami miatt Brennan elejtette a telefont szintén Heather-től jött, de azt még a házból adta le, és azóta több 100 méter előnyre tettek szert a sötét erdőben. David visszalőtt, ezzel egy pillanatra megállásra kényszerítve Taffet-et.

Eközben az erdő szélén a kisebb felmentő csapat is hallotta a lövéseket. Egyszerre kapták elő a fegyvereiket és indultak el a lövések hangjának irányába. Jobb kezükben előreszegezték fegyvereiket, míg bal kezükkel alátámasztották a lámpával együtt a jobb kezüket.

A Sírásó nem adta fel. Bosszúra szomjazott. Újabb lövéseket adott le Brennan-ék irányába.

- Hagyj itt Ziva! –erősködött Brennan- Velem együtt nincs esélyed a menekülésre. Taffet utol fog érni minket!

- Dehogy hagylak itt! Ne hülyéskedj már! Van még jó néhány golyó a tárban. Az távol tartja ezt a félőrültet, amíg kijutunk az erdő szélére.

Booth ereiben hihetetlen gyorsasággal száguldott a vér. Ideges volt és egyben félt is. Túl sok lövést hallott az erdő irányából.

Brennan eközben tovább erősködött.

- Ziva! Engedj el! –próbálta lerázni magáról, de az ügynöknő erősen tartotta. Ekkor két lövést adott le Heather Taffet. Az utolsó két lövedéket a tárából. És mind a kettő talált. Az első Brennan bal vállát, a második pedig Ziva jobb vállát. Mind a ketten a földrezuhantak. Mivel Taffet még mindig távolább volt, be tudtak húzódni egy fa tövébe. A Sírásó, eközben újra töltötte fegyverét. Már érezte a bosszú édes ízét a szája szélén. Eldöntötte. Nem várja meg a hátralévő 30 órát, megöli a két nőt, aztán a testüket visszaviszi a kocsihoz és elhajt velük. Megvárja, amíg megérkezik a pénz, addig eltemeti a testeket egy Isten háta mögötti helyre, majd később megadja a koordinátákat, amikor ő már rég a repülőgépen fog ülni Mexikó felé.

- Hol talált el? –kérdezte Ziva.

- A bal vállamon. –mutatott Brennan a vállán éktelenkedő sebre. A vér szinte ömlött belőle, megpróbálta elszorítani, de nem ment sokra vele- Téged?

- A jobb lábamon, de átment a golyó.

Booth az utolsó két lövés után 1-1 tompa puffantást hallott. A szíve akkorát dobbant, hogy majdnem kiugrott a helyéről, és biztos volt benne, hogy a körülötte lévők is hallották. Rettegés fogta el.

Talán Bones-t találták volna el? Közel voltak és jól látszódott távolról is az érkezésük a zseblámpáik fénye miatt. Ha Tempe látta volna őket, már biztosan jelzett volna neki. A nevét kiáltotta volna. Booth nem akart hinni a saját érzékelésének. Óvatosan lépdelt előre a fák sűrűjében. Aztán egy hirtelen robaj élesztette fel az érzékszerveit, majd realizálódott benne, hogy a közelben lévő Hoby repülőtérről szállt fel egy repülő. Feltételezése pár másodperc múlva bebizonyosodott, amikor egy kisebb repülőgép szállt el az erdő felett. Ekkor újabb lövést hallottak.

Ziva volt az utolsó lövés leadója. Még volt pár golyó a tárjában, és ezeket arra akarta felhasználni, hogy távol tartsa egy ideig Taffet-et. Mielőtt a nő újra utolérte volna őket, Ziva nagyon is jól látta a közeledő lámpák fénycsóváit. Tudta, hogy a felmentő csapat már közeljárt. De Taffet akkor még túl messze volt a fények meglátásához, ezért nem akarta kiabálással felhívni a figyelmét. Egy fájdalmas nyögést hallott maga mellől. Ziva a mellette fekvő nőre nézett.

- Bírd ki még egy kicsit Brennan! –bíztatta az ügynök. Az antropológus felszisszent.

- Nem… nem fog… nem fog menni… - Brennan nehezen bírt már beszélni, úgy érezte, hogy lassan de folyamatosan elnyeli a sötétség. Nem akarta, hogy így végezze. Booth mellett akart megöregedni és meghalni. Abban a pillanatban realista elméje azt sugallta, hogy ez már sohasem fog bekövetkezni. Itt fog meghalni egy koszos, mocskos, sötét erdőben a mellette lévő ügynöknővel együtt. Taffet elássa a hullájukat valami Istenverte helyen, ahol senki se találja majd meg őket. Aztán talán 10 vagy 20 év múlva előkerül valami véletlen folytán két csontváz, amit majd az utódja azonosíthat, és addigra Heather Taffet már rég Mexikó egyik üdülővárosának tengerpartján iszogatja a Mohito-ját. Amikor először olvasta, hogy a Sírásó megszökött, gondolni sem merte, hogy így végzi. Azt remélte, hogy majd ha az apja is megtudja, akkor megöli a nőt. Hirtelen eszébe jutott Heather beszélgetése az autójában. „Jack nem éli túl… ha mégis az a te hibád lesz Starkson…" Az a mocskos FBI ügynök nyakig sáros volt, Booth pedig nem is tudott róla. Mi van, hogyha már Booth sem él? Brennan szíve egyre gyorsabban dobogott a fejében cikázó kérdések özönétől, ami a jelen helyzetében nem volt szerencsés. Minél gyorsabban dobogott a szíve, annál több vér bugyborékolt ki a vállán tátongó golyó ütötte nyíláson. Őszintén remélte, hogy nem csak képzelődött a lámpák fényének meglátásánál, mert ha igen, akkor komoly bajban voltak. Nem volt esélyük Heather Taffet ellen. És ez csak egy dolgot jelentett. Az egyetlen jelenlegi lehetőségük egyenlő volt a biztos halállal.


	11. Végítélet

Bones – NCIS  
vol 11.

Ziva újabb lövést adott le Taffet irányába, ami egy pillanatra megtántorította a nőt. Csakhogy, mielőtt Ziva az utolsó golyót is kilőhette volna, a fegyver csődöt mondott.

- A francba! A fenébe! –szitkozódott Ziva. Aztán, amikor maga mellé nézett, hogy felmérje a helyzetét, már csak egy alig lélegző Brennan-t látott.

- Bírd még ki Brennan! Mindjárt itt a segítség! –suttogta Ziva. Ekkor Taffet jelent meg 10 méterrel előttük.

- Mondanának talán még egy utolsó imát? –kérdezte gonoszan vigyorogva, fegyverét az áldozataira célozva.

- Nem… nem hiszek… Istenben! –nyögte Brennan, szúrós szemmel nézett Taffet-re. Ha szemmel ölni lehetett volna, bizony Ziva és Brennan azonnal megmenekültek volna.

- Akkor intézzük el ezt gyorsan! –Booth már annyira közel volt, hogy kristálytisztán hallotta Taffet hangját. Kirázta a hideg a nő nyers hangjától, amit már vagy egy éve nem hallott.

- Ebben egyetértünk! –szólalt meg Gibbs, aki Booth mellett lépett elő, fegyverét, csakúgy mint az FBI ügynök, Taffet fejére célozta. Heather szó nélkül irányította a fegyvert Booth irányába, készen állva arra, hogy lőjön. Az idő mintha lelassult volna. Booth és Gibbs nem várt egy másodperccel többet sem. A két ügynök egyszerre húzta meg a ravaszt. A két golyó átsüvített az éjszakán és egyszerre találta el Taffet-et, aki holtan esett össze. Egy pillanatra elcsendesedett az erdő. Még visszhangzott a lövések hangja, aztán egy női hang szakította meg a csöndet.

- Gibbs? –hallatszódott Ziva hangja az egyik fa mögül a közelből. Booth, Tony, Sarah és Gibbs egyszerre rohant a hang irányába. Booth szíve olyan hangosan dobogott, hogy attól félt, mások is meghallják. Tony és Gibbs ért oda először és segített Zivának felállni.

- Jól vagy Ziva? –kérdezte Gibbs.

- Megmaradok. Egy golyót kaptam a jobb lábamba.

Tony és Gibbs elkezdte visszatámogatni társukat a kocsihoz, míg Booth letérdelt Brennan mellé.

- Bones. –suttogta Booth alig hallhatóan, kisimítva Temperance arcából egy hajtincset.

- Visszamegyek a kocsihoz, hívok mentőt! –mondta Sarah, majd magára hagyta az ügynököt. Seeley leült a földre, mit sem törődve azzal, hogy az öltönye tönkremegy, és az ölébe húzta Brennan-t. Megpróbált elszorítani a társa vállán éktelenkedő sebet, de nem járt túl sok sikerrel. A nő, akit annyira szeret a kezében feküdt eszméletlenül, a vállán lévő seben keresztül pedig folyamatosan áramlott ki belőle az élet. Booth becsukta a szemét, és magában imádkozni kezdett Bones életéért. Tudta ugyan, hogy partnere nem hisz az Úrban, de úgy érezte, hogy most az ő hite segíthet csak rajta.

- Booth? –alig hallotta a hangját, de amikor a férfi kinyitotta a szemét, két hatalmas sötétkék színben játszó szempárral nézett farkasszemet.

- Bones! Istenem! Ne mert itt hagyni, Bones! Megértetted?

Brennan halványan, de néhány másodperce elmosolyodott.

- Booth… a semmi közepén… vagyunk… -nehezen vett levegőt, de Brennan eltökélte magát, hogy amíg csak tud ébren akar maradni- Kétlem… hogy kibírom… amíg ideér… a mentő… csak hogyha a… vérveszteség… mennyiségét… nézzük.

Booth szemei könnybelábadtak Brennan komor racionalitását hallva.

- Bones… -annyi mindent akart mondani partnerének, de nem akarta, hogy a nő azt higgye, azért mondd el neki mindent most, mert feladta a túlélés lehetőségét. Ahelyett, hogy bármit mondott volna, szabad kezével megszorította Brennan jobb kezét.

- Csak tarts ki még egy kicsit Bones… tedd meg értem! –felelte végül az ügynök. Brennan lassan bólintott és annyira szorította Booth kezét, amennyire csak tudta. Booth már hallani vélte a távolból a mentő szirénáját, de nem volt benne biztos, hogy az érzékei nem a csapják be. Az eltelt másodpercek óráknak tűntek. Booth csak nézte partnerét, Brennan a férfi arcát fürkészte. Temperance sosem volt tökéletes az érzelmek terén. Nem értett az érzelmekhez annyira, mint FBI ügynök társa. Brennan mindig is úgy gondolta, hogy ő volt az agy a csapatukban, míg Booth a szív. A nő érezte, ahogy nehezedik a szemhéja. Nem akarta elhinni. Itt volt annak a karjaiban, akit annyira szeretett. És itt kellene meghalnia? Ezt nem akarta. Túl akarta élni, hogy mindent, amit az elmúlt években az agyában lévő képzeletbeli érzelmek feliratú dobozba passzírozott, elmondhassa társának.

- Booth… -csak ennyit tudott mondani.

- Bones! Ne tedd ezt velem! –kérlelte a férfi könnyekkel teli szemmel. Brennan azonban már nem válaszolt, nem tudott. A szemei lassan lecsukódtak. Az ügynök számára, minthogyha megállt volna az idő.

- Bones! Bones! –szólongotta Booth eszméletlen partnerét. Brennan szorítása a férfi kezén gyengült, és ha Booth nem szorította volna, akkor egyszerűen kicsúszott volna a kezéből. Aztán lépteket hallott. Sarah volt az.

- Booth. Mindjárt itt a mentő. Vigyük ki őt az erdő szélére. A mentősök nem fognak tudni idáig bejönni.

Seeley felnézett a nőre, akit a férfi könnyes szemei megrémisztettek. Sarah sosem látott még senkit sem ennyire összetörve. Az FBI ügynök lassan felállt, Brennan-t az ölében tartva. Amikor meglátta a messzi távolban villogó kék lámpákat, és meghallotta az ismerős szirénát, sietősebbre vette lépteit. Amikor kiért a kocsihoz, a mentősök elvették tőle Brennan-t és a hordágyra fektették.

- Vele akarok menni! –jelentette ki Booth, és már szállt volna be, amikor a mentős megállította. Booth felmutatta FBI-os jelvényét, de a mentős megrázta a fejét.

- Ez egy sürgősségi mentő, uram. A betegeken kívül más nem ülhet be!

- Ne csinálja ezt velem, hallja? Ő ott a társam! Nem hagyom magára a társamat!

- Eddig ott volt vele, vigyázott rá! –emelte föl a hangját a fiatal mentős srác- Most hagyja, hogy mi vigyázzunk rá! –ezzel a srác becsapta a mentő ajtaját, és a mentőautó újra felkapcsolva a szirénákat elrobogott D.C. felé. Booth nem akarta elhinni, ami törént. Hogy történhetett meg az, ami megtörtént? Ali állt a lábán, a kezei is remegtek…

Ziva és Tony hátul ültek Booth kocsijában, onnan nézték végig az előttük lejátszódó jelenetet. Felismerték Booth érzéseit. Nem volt nehéz. Mind a ketten ismerték ezt az érzést. Már egy ideje egymás körül „táncoltak", de főnökük 12-es szabálya a „Sose randizz a munkatársaddal" az útjukba állt. És hiába szerették egymást, nem jöhettek össze. Féltették a közös munkát. Ziva arcán először jelent meg nagyon hosszú idő óta a fájdalom. Fájdalmat érzett, amint látta az életerős és magabiztos FBI ügynököt másodpercek alatt összeroppanni, amikor felvetődött, hogy elveszítheti társát és élete szerelmét. Az ügynöknő egy pillanatra társára nézett. A férfi az ölében tartotta Ziva megsebesített lábát, amin bekötötték a sebet és elszorították, hogy ne vérezzen tovább. Azonban Ziva azonnal elkapta a tekintetét, ahogy Tony ránézett.

Sarah odalépett Booth mellé, és megszorította a férfi vállát.

- Booth. Menjünk. –rövid szünetet tartott- Zivát is be kell vinnünk a kórházba.

A férfi lassan bólintott, de nem akart megmozdulni. A lába földbegyökerezett. Egy pillanatra visszacsöppent a múltba. Két évvel ezelőttre. Két évvel ezelőttre, amikor Heather Taffet először rabolta el Bones-t. Arra emlékezett, ahogy látta a labor egyik kijelzőjén a beállított visszaszámlálót 00:00-ra váltani. Amikor realizálódott benne, hogy Brennan és Hodgins ideje lejárt. Most ugyanaz az érzés keringett benne. Nem akar elmozdulni onnan. Úgy érezte, ha elmegy, akkor valósággá válik ez az egész. Akkor Brennan tényleg haldokolna. És Booth ezt nem akarta. Bármit megtett volna, hogy ez a valóság, most mégis egy borzalmas rémálom legyen, és bármelyik pillanatban felébredhessen, és rájöjjön, hogy semmi baj sem történt. De mélyen legbelül tudta, hogy ez nem álom. Pontosabban, hogy ez egy élő rémálom.


	12. Kísért a múlt

Bones – NCIS  
vol 12.

Booth szembefordult Sarah-val, majd vett egy mély levegőt és bólintott.

- Menjünk. –mondta Sarah gyengéden. Booth észre sem vette, hogy visszamentek. Gibbs odament a férfihoz.

- Itt maradok a hullával. Menjetek a kórházba. –mondta Gibbs Heather Taffet felé mutatva.

- Vezess te, Sarah. –mondta Booth, majd beszállt az anyósülésre. Sarah is beült.

- Biztos vagy benne? –kérdezte Sarah az autót beindítva.

- Biztos. Ebben az állapotban nem vállalom a vezetést. –bólintott Booth, majd bekapcsolta a biztonsági övét. Az ügynöknő bólintott, és ahogy beletaposott a gázba és kiért a főútra, csak egyetlen dolgot mondott.

- Kapaszkodjatok! –ezzel magasabb fokozatra kapcsolt és benyomta a szirénát. A hajnali órák forgalma szó szerint megnyílt előttük. 45 perc múlva Zivát már a műtőbe tolták be, hogy lefertőtlenítsék a sebet és be is varrják. Brennan ekkor már fél órája a műtőben volt. Booth kiment a kórház elé, hogy telefonáljon. Angela volt az első, akit a telefonjában a névjegyzékben megtalált. Tárcsázta a számot és pár másodperc múlva Angela hangját hallotta.

- Booth! Jó híreket kérek!

- Angela… -kezdte a férfi, de elakadt a hangja- A kórháznál vagyok. Bones… Bones a műtőben van. –kis szünetet tartott és vett egy mély levegőt- Nyílt sípcsonttörése van és Taffet vállon is lőtte.

- Úristen! –hallotta Booth Angela kétségbeesett hangját- Már úton is vagyunk a kórházba!

Booth lerakta a telefont, majd bement vissza a kórházba. Felsétált az üres váróterembe, és leült az egyik székre. Arcát a tenyerébe temette. Nem akarta elhinni, hogy itt ült. Úgy érezte, hogy Bones mellett kellene lennie, de a műtőbe nem mehetett be.

Angela éppen Brennan irodájában volt, amikor Booth hívta. Zsebre vágta a telefonját és átrohant az irodájába, ahol a többiek vártak. Angela rémült arcát és rohanását látva Cam felugrott a helyéről.

- Mi történt Angela? –kérdezte Cam aggódva.

- Booth-ék megtalálták őket!

- Ez remek hír! –derült fel Wendell arca.

- Hívom Sweets-t, már nagyon aggódott. –kezdte Saroyan, amikor azonban Angela arcáról fájdalmat olvasott le, csak lassan húzta elő a mobilját- Mit nem mondtál el, Angela?

- Booth a kórházban vár ránk, Brennan a műtőben van, életveszélyes sérülései vannak…

- Azaz lehet, hogy nem éli túl? –kérdezte Wendell, már eleve megbánva, hogy egyáltalán feltette a kérdést.

- Ilyet még csak ne is merj gondolni Wendell! –förmedt rá Angela, a gondolattól könnyek jelentek meg a szemében.

- Dr. Brennan erős nő! Biztos minden rendben lesz. Rendbe fog jönni. –bólintott Saroyan, majd hozzátette- Most menjünk be a kórházba.

Angela és Wendell is egyetértett ezzel. Együtt indultak ki a parkolóba, miközben Camille tárcsázta Lance számát.

- Dr. Sweets. –hallotta a fiatal férfi hangját.

- Sweets. Megtaláltuk Brennan-t és az NCIS ügynöknőt. Jöjjön a kórházba, ott elmesélem a részleteket.

- Már úton is vagyok, Dr. Saroyan. –mondta Sweets. Bontották a vonalat, majd Sweets felkapta a kabátját és a kocsijához indult. Kérdések kavarogtak a fejében. Már korábban is a Jefferson Intézetbe akart menni, de a FBI igazgatója kirendelte őt egy sorozatgyilkos ügyéhez, és ki kellett hallgatnia a gyanúsítottakat. Tudta, hogy fontos lett volna, hogy ott legyen a „csapata" mellett. Ilyenkor fontos, hogy támogatást nyújtson barátainak, de az FBI miatt most ezt nem tehette meg. Kilépett az irodájából és éppen indult volna a lifthez, amikor Hacker, az FBI igazgatóhelyettese jelent meg előtte.

- Dr. Sweets! Hová ilyen sietősen? Nem a kihallgatóba kéne lennie?

- Mára elfogytak az alanyok, és ha most megbocsátana uram, a kórházba kell mennem…

- Talán rosszul van, Dr. Sweets? –kérdezte Hacker gúnyolódva.

- Nem, uram. Én nem. –ezzel Sweets elindult a lift irányába. Hálát adott az égnek, hogy pont, amikor a lifthez ért, annak kinyílt az ajtaja és be tudott lépni, ezzel megmenekülve Hacker elől.

Booth még mindig a váróteremben ült, arcát a kezeibe temetve, mintha ezzel eltakarná maga elől a fájdalmas valóságot. Booth visszaemlékezett arra a napra, amikor először találkozott Brennan-nel.

Booth éppen egy új ügyet kapott, amiben csak egy csontváz volt a bizonyíték. Cam akkoriban még New York-ban dolgozott, de akkor pont pár hetet D.C.-ben töltött. Cam javasolta, hogy keresse fel Brennan-t, aki akkoriban éppen egy előadást tartott a húseltávolítási technikákról az Amerikai Egyetemen. Még a mai napig is tisztán emlékezett az első párbeszédre, ami lejátszódott kettőjük között. Booth éppen belépett az előadóterembe, amikor Brennan hangja felcsendült az óra lezárásához érkezve.

- Az eljárások, amik tökéletesen megóvják a csontot, türelmet igényelnek. Első lépés felhasználni a szokásos sebészeti eszközöket, nagyon ügyelve rá, hogy a szike vagy csipesz soha ne érintkezzen a csonttal. Van kérdés?

Booth úgy döntött, hogy próbára teszi Brennan-t.

- Igen, nekem van egy kérdésem. Nekem úgy tűnik, ha eltávolítja a húst, azzal talán bizonyítékot semmisít meg, nem?

- Ellenkezőleg. –érkezett Brennan gyors válasza- Feltárom a bizonyítékot.

Booth egy másodpercre halványan elmosolyodott az emlék hatására.

Mikor az előadóterem kiürült, az ügynök odalépett Brennan-hez.

- Csak még egy dolog. Nem minden jó bizonyíték a húsban van? Tudja, mint a méreg, és a szúrt sebek, na meg a golyók?

Brennan megrázta a fejét.

- A fontos jelzések meg vannak írva a csontban. Ha elég figyelmes, mindent megláthat.

- Szóval ez a maga területe. –nézett a doktornőre Booth.

- Igen. És én vagyok a legjobb a világon.

Booth visszagondolva belátta, hogy Bones-nak már akkor is igaza volt. Tényleg ő volt a legjobb a világon!

- Maga itt tanul? –érdeklődött Brennan, összepakolva a táskáját.

- Seeley Booth különleges ügynök az FBI-tól. –mutatkozott be Booth, jelvényét elővéve.

- Én Dr. Temperance Brennan vagyok a Jefferson Intézettől. –kezet ráztak.

- Hisz a végzetben? –kérdezte mosolyogva Booth. Már akkor is érzett valamit a nő iránt. Úgy vélte, hogy a helyes kifejezés a 'szerelem első látásra' volt.

- Egyáltalán nem. Nevetséges. –érkezett az egyenes válasz, szemrebbenés nélkül.

Booth belegondolt, hogy ő még mindig hitt a végzetben, Bones pedig még a mai napig se hitt benne. És ez a találkozás pecsételte meg partnerségüket. Az ügy során többször is nem kis problémába ütköztek, Brennan megütött egy szövetségi bírót, egymás után kétszer is. Booth még a mai napig is megmosolyogta a boldog emléket. Aztán Booth-nak ki kellett rúgnia Brennan-t. Először sehogy sem tudta rávenni magát. Aztán elvitte Bones-t egy bárba, és a harmadik, vagy negyedik pohár alkohol után Bones szólalt meg először.

- Szóval, csak annyit kell tennünk, hogy összevetjük a sérüléseket az áldozat koponyáján a bíró autóival…

- Nem, Bones. Ne beszéljünk az ügyről, csak néhány percig, rendben?

- Oké. –Brennan csendben figyelte Booth arcvonásait. Booth elmosolyodott.

- Ezt figyeld. –ezzel felhajtotta a nyakkendőjét, melynek hátulján egy lenge ruhába öltözött nő mosolygott vissza a doktornőre- Kinyilatkoztatom az egyéniségem.

Újabb adag alkohol csúszott le.

- Nagyon jól bírod az alkoholt. –jegyezte meg Booth.

- Ez semmi, ahhoz a bhang-hoz képest, amit végzősként ittam Indiában. Erjesztett hasisból készítik.

Booth fintorogva gondolt bele az ital ízébe, aztán töltött maguknak még egy pohár Tequillát.

- Hadd szóljon! –mondta Booth vigyorogva és poharát fölemelve.

- Hadd szóljon! –emelte fel poharát Brennan, majd egyszerre megitták a nedűt.

- Ki vagy rúgva. –szólalt meg végül Booth.

- Tessék? Miért? Mert bhang-ot ittam? De annak tudományos kutatás volt a célja. –Brennan vett egy mély levegőt- Miért vagyok kirúgva?

- Mert bántalmaztál egy szövetségi bírót.

- Szerinted dögös volt. –vetette oda Brennan félvállról, nem akart a férfi szemébe nézni.

- Így is van. Nagyon dögös volt.

Újabb adag alkohol csúszott le. Booth látta a nő arcán, hogy elgondolkodik, majd Brennan közelebb hívta magához Booth-t, és szinte a fülébe suttogott.

- Ha többé nem dolgozunk együtt, akkor szexelhetnénk…

- Hívok taxit. –ennyi volt, amit Booth ki tudott nyögni.

Így utóbb megítélve szánalmasnak tartotta. Aztán éppen, hogy csak kijutottak a bárból, majd Booth megállította Brennant és odakiáltott a taxisnak is.

- Várjon a taxival! –Brennan-hez fordult- Figyelj, valamit be kell vallanom.

- Azt, hogy egyenesági leszármazottja vagy John Wilkes Booth-nak? Azt már tudom…

Booth hátrahőkölt. Ezt az információt senkivel sem osztotta meg, soha.

- Várj egy percet. Ezt honnan tudod?

- A csontszerkezetedből.

- Csak tartsd ezt titokban, rendben? –nézett rá Booth, szinte könyörögve.

- Oké. –bólintott Brennan lassan, továbbra is mélyen egymás szemébe néztek, és olyan közel álltak egymáshoz, hogy az arcok között már csak pár centi volt.

- Azt akartam bevallani, hogy… gondjaim vannak a szerencsejátékkal… de megoldom.

- Miért érezted úgy, hogy ezt el kell mondanod nekem?

- Nem tudom. –Booth vett egy mély levegőt- De úgy érzem, hogy ebből még lehet valami…

- Miért érzed úgy, hogy lesz ebből valami? –kérdezte Brennan egy szexi félmosoly kíséretében.

- Csak… úgy érzem… meg foglak csókolni. –és ahogy Booth kimondta, már össze is tapadt a szájuk. Csakhogy utána, valójában semmi sem történt. Brennan elszakadt tőle, taxiba ült és csak napokkal később látták egymást újra, amikor Booth újra felkérte Brennan-t, hogy dolgozzon vele. Persze aztán, ahogy komolyodtak a dolgok az ügyben, Brennan-nek egyre nehezebben esett felzárkózni. Akkor még soha nem csinált ilyet, és nem éppen úgy jöttek ki mindig a dolgok, mint ahogyan akarták.

Egyik nap veszekedni kezdtek, az áldozat édesanyja lőtt. Brennan aggódott, hogy még mindig nem volt elegendő bizonyíték, hogy a gyilkost elítéljék, Booth pedig megragadta a kezét, kivonszolta a teremből és közölte vele, hogy nem ez volt a megfelelő hely, ahol előhozakodhatna ezzel.

- Szállj le rólam! –sziszegte Brennan mérgesen.

- Le fogok, ha te meg… -Booth nem fejezhette be a mondatát. Brennan egy gyors mozdulattal megfordult és felpofozta az ügynököt.

- Mi a fene? –Booth az arcához kapott, szinte fel se tudta dolgozni a történteket.

- Zsarnokoskodsz! –szólalt meg fenyegető hangon Brennan- Pont úgy ragadtad meg a karom, mint a bíró! A jelvényedet és a pisztolyodat megfélemlítésre használod.

- Igazán? Te meg az agyadat arra használod, hogy az ember hülyének érezze magát melletted.

Booth lassan megrázta a fejét a keserű emléken.

- Hát te hülye is vagy. –folytatta Brennan, már szinte kiabálva- Utállak!

- Ó utálsz? Mi vagy te, tíz éves? Nem vagyok az apád!

Ekkor persze még Booth nem tudta, hogy mi is történt Brennan szüleivel, így nem tudta, hogy mennyire beletaposott a nő lelkébe.

- Soha többé nem fogok veled dolgozni! –mondta Brennan mérgesen, majd felkapta a kabátját és a táskáját és elindult az ajtó felé.

- Ki kért rá? –kiáltott még utána Booth, de már nem volt értelme. Addigra Brennan már rég kiviharzott az ajtón.

Ezután a nap után, majdhogynem 1 évükbe telt, hogy újra lássák egymást, hogy újra el tudják viselni egymás jelenlétét.

Booth sóhajtott egyet, majd lassan kinyitotta a szemét és felemelte a fejét a tenyeréből, abban reménykedve, hogy otthon találja magát és minden rendben lesz. De amikor kinyitotta a szemét egy csapat toporgó ismerőssel találta szemben magát. Mindenki ott volt. Angela, Cam, Sweets, Wendell, Tony és Sarah. Mind arra vártak, hogy Brennan-t és Zivát is kihozzák a műtőből. Angela látván, hogy Booth végre felfogta, hogy ők is itt vannak, leült a férfi mellé.

- Booth… -kezdte, de nem tudott mit mondani. A férfi csak bólintott, Angie pedig megszorította az ügynök karját. Nem kellettek szavak. Mindenki tudta, hogy mekkora kockázat forog kockán…


	13. Bűntudat

**AUTHOR's NOTE:** Köszönöm a kitartó kommenteket, hogy ne hagyjam abba az írást. Sokat jelent nekem, hogy olvassátok a sztorit, és többek között ez is inspirál abban, hogy folytassam. Tudom, hogy most sokat kellett várni a 13. fejezetre, és eredetileg úgy akartam, hogy péntek 13.-án kerüljön fel és több akció is legyen benne, de az infó érettségi miatt most csak ennyi fért bele. Viszont egy biztos. Jövőhéten már biztosan számíthattok a 14. fejezetre is! Köszönöm a kitartásotokat és továbbra is örömmel veszem ha írtok véleményeket

Bones – NCIS  
vol 13.

Angela továbbra is Booth mellett ült, mindenki hallgatott. Síri csend uralkodott a váróteremben. Angela úgy érezte, hogy tennie kell valamit. Felállt a helyéről és pár másodpercig csak fel-alá járkált Booth előtt, akárcsak Sweets a terem másik végében. Angie végül rájött, hogy mire van szüksége ahhoz, hogy ne őrüljön meg teljesen.

- Benézek Hodgins-hoz. Szóljatok, ha Bren-ről van valami hír! –mondta, majd fogta magát és elindult Jack szobája felé. Senki sem állította meg. Senki sem tudta volna, de nem is akarta. Angela gyorsan lépdelt a folyosón, majd halkan benyitott a 238-as szobába. Leült Hodgins mellé. Pár percig csak bámulta, ahogy párja békésen alszik, majd Angela a kezébe fogta Hodgins kezét és megszorította, várva a férfi reakciójára. Legnagyobb meglepetésére Hodgins kinyitotta a szemét és rámosolygott.

- Jack! –mosolyodott el Angela és szemébe könnyek szöktek. Hodgins kiszabadította kezét a nő szorításából és Angela arcát végigsimítva letörölte a kicsorduló könnyeket.

- Taffet volt az. –szólalt meg végül a férfi.

Angela némán bólintott.

- Csak engem kapott el? –nézett a férfi mélyen szerelme szemébe.

Angela felsóhajtott és lassan megrázta a fejét, ezzel jelezve nemleges válaszát. Képtelen volt igazi választ adni. Annyi fájdalom gyűlt össze a mellkasában, hogy nem tudott megszólalni.

- Az a szemét szuka! –jegyezte meg Hodgins, hangjában tisztán érződött a harag és a bosszúvágy.

Angela újra a kezébe fogta a férfi kezét.

- Bren… -nem tudta kimondani elsőre.

- Mi van Dr. B-vel? –nézett fel rémülten Jack.

- Bren… Brennan a műtőben van. –amikor Angela újra kedvesére nézett szemei ismét megteltek könnyekkel.

- Mit csinált Dr. B-vel az a szemét?

Angela szipogva megrázta a fejét. Nem volt biztos benne, hogy végig tudná mondani és nem is tudott annyi részletet, mint amennyit a férfi tudni szeretett volna. Booth sem volt képes újra végigmenni a történteken, hogy elmesélje a csapatnak mi is történt valójában.

- Valaki mást is megpróbált megölni? –kérdezte Jack aggódva.

- Egy NCIS ügynöknőt. Ő… nos, ő „megúszta" egy lövéssel, amit a lábába kapott.

Angela küszködött a könnyeivel, és nem volt benne biztos, hogy sokáig vissza tudja tartani a sírást. Fojtogatta az érzés, hogy a legjobb barátnője majdnem meghalt, és hogy nem tehetett ez ellen semmit. Mintha Hodgins olvasott volna belőle, mint egy nyitott könyvből.

- Angie. Nem a te hibád, hogy Taffet lecsapott.

Angelából előtört a sírás.

- Én… én csak… annyira tehetetlennek érzem magam.

Hodgins felült és szorosan magához ölelte kedvesét, ezzel próbálva megnyugtatni őt.

Eközben a váróteremben Booth még mindig ugyanott ült, ahová eredetileg leült. A férfi csak bámult maga elé, szótlanul, szinte pislogás nélkül. Sarah felismerte a jeleket. Ő is volt már ilyen helyzetben. 5 év telt el azóta, hogy eljött Los Angeles-ből, azóta, hogy otthagyta a napfényes Californiát, mert nem bírta elviselni a fájdalmat, amit az ott történtek okoztak. A vőlegénye a kezei között halt meg egy lövöldözésben. Nick őt akarta megmenteni, és Sarah helyett kapta a golyókat. Sarah évekig okolta magát a férje halála miatt, míg végre ideköltözött Washingtonba, és elfogadta az NCIS által felkínált állásajánlatot. A mai napig sem tudta túltenni magát a történteken, de az új környezet, az új barátok és új munkatársak sokat segítettek neki.

Az ügynöknő leült Booth mellé és kezét a férfi vállára tette, hogy az végre figyeljen rá.

- Booth.

A férfi még mindig a padlót bámulta és úgy tűnt, mintha egy másik világban járna.

- Booth. –Sarah egy csöppet megszorította a férfi vállát, aki végre a nőre emelte tekintetét.

- Tudom, hogy min mész keresztül Booth.

A férfi csak bámult rá, nem tudott megszólalni. Talán nem is akart.

- 5 évvel ezelőtt. Nekem nem adatott meg az a lehetőség, hogy megmentsem azt, akit szerettem. Neked ez most megadatott. Megmentetted Dr. Brennan-t.

Az ügynök lassan megrázta a fejét.

- Tudod mi lett volna a megmentés? Ha eleve ott lettem volna mellette, amikor elrabolták! Ha lelőttem volna Taffet-et abban a percben, amikor rátette a kezét Bones-ra! És hol voltam én akkor? A Hoover épületben szórakoztam néhány régi ügynök ismerősömmel! Ahelyett, hogy megvédtem volna őt, ahelyett, hogy ott lettem volna Bones mellett, amikor nagyon is jól tudtam, hogy Taffet szabadlábon volt és csak idő kérdése volt, hogy lecsapjon ránk a bosszúvágyától vezérelve!

- Booth, ne hibáztasd magad…

- Miért ne? Elcsesztem, érted? Elcsesztem! –csattant föl a férfi- A nő, akit szeretek élet és halál között lebeg a műtőben, én pedig nem tehetek érte semmit! Ott kellett volna mellette lennem! A kötelességem megvédeni őt! Függetlenül attól, hogy a társam. Figyelnem kellett volna minden lépését. Azt sem kellett volna hagynom, hogy egyáltalán hazamenjen!

Booth arcát a kezébe temette. Hullámokban törtek rá az érzések. Félelem, düh, fájdalom, tehetetlenség. Sarah megszorította a vállát, majd felállt és visszaült Tony mellé. Tudta, hogy már azzal is többet tett a semminél, hogy rávette a férfit, hogy vallja be az érzelmeit.

Nagyjából 15-20 perc telhetett el, amikor egy orvos lépett be a váróterembe. Minden tekintet egyszerre emelkedett a doktorra. A szemekből fájdalom és remény sugárzott. Mindenki egyszerre ugrott fel a helyéről. Tony volt az első, aki megszólalt.

- Mondjon már valamit, doki. –mutatott a fiatal orvosra, aki csak lassan bólintott, miközben végigmérte a kisebb társaságot.

- Ms. David jól van, holnap reggel haza is mehet. Bekötöttük a sebet és az estére bent tartjuk megfigyelésre. Ha nem lesz semmi probléma, akkor holnap érte jöhet valaki.

Tony felsóhajtva huppant vissza a székre. Elmosolyodott. Hatalmas kő esett le a szívéről. Végre megnyugodott. A doki most Booth-ék felé fordult.

- Ms. Brennan-nál már nem ilyen egyszerű a dolgunk. A több lövés miatt nagyon nagy mennyiségű vért vesztett, így is csoda, hogy túlélte a műtétet. Azonban hiába kapott vérátömlesztést még így is kevés a vörösvértest a szervezetében. A hölgy jelen pillanatban kómában van, és, hogy őszinte legyek nem tudom megmondani Önöknek, hogy fel fog-e ébredni belőle.

Booth-ban egy újabb világ omlott össze. Újabb adag bűntudat halmozódott föl benne. Szó nélkül sarkon fordult és kiment a kórház elé. Káromkodva belerúgott az autójába és legszívesebben rágyújtott volna egy cigarettára. Persze Booth soha sem dohányzott, maximum egy-egy szivart szívott el, de az más helyzet volt. Most fájdalom, düh és bűntudat kavargott benne. Saját magát okolta azért, amiért Bones ilyen helyzetbe került. Beszállt a kocsijába és útnak indult. Úgy érezte, hogy le kell vezetnie a felgyülemlett feszültségét, így egyenesen a lőtérre hajtott. Úgy gondolta, a lőtér majd segít kiüríteni a fejét.


	14. Ugye te is érzed ezt?

**AUTHOR's NOTE:** Nos csütörtökre nem sikerült befejezni, és nem akartam félkészen feltölteni. Ez egy igencsak emocionális fejezet, úgyhogy ajánlom a következő dalt hallgatni miközben olvassátok: Make You Feel My Love – Adele. Ezer örömmel várom a véleményeiteket ^-^

Bones – NCIS  
vol 14.

Booth húsz perc múlva már a lőtéren volt. Kikérte az egyetlen fegyvert, amit arra az időszakra tartogatott, amikor elhozza majd Brennan-t egy ügy utáni kellemes kikapcsolódásra. Booth beleborzongott a gondolatba. Bones neve visszhangzott a fejében. Ahogy a kezébe vette a gépfegyvert és betöltötte a tárat, szinte hallotta Brennan hangját a fejében.

- _Booth, ugye csak azért választottad ezt a fegyvert, hogy megmutathasd, hogy ki az igazi alfahím._

Booth elmosolyodott és lassan megrázta a fejét, ezzel kiűzve Bones hangját a fejéből. A férfi beállította a cél távolságát, majd tüzelni kezdett. A lövések hangjára képek villantak be a fejébe. Az éjszaka történései. Minden egyes lövés hangjára újabb és újabb kép villant be. Booth abbahagyta. Úgy érezte, hogy újra az erdőben van. A szíve újra a torkában dobogott. Homlokán izzadságcseppek gördültek le. Egy szomszédos beállásban szintén lőgyakorlatot tartottak és a hirtelen lövések hangjára Booth összerezzent. Agya arra a pillanatra ugrott, amikor egyszerre lőtték le Gibbs-szel Taffet-et. Aztán újabb lövés dördült el, és ahogy Booth összeszorította szemeit, hogy elűzze a képeket, inkább újabb jelenet bontakozott ki lelki szemei előtt. A lövések hangja eszébe juttatta azt a percet, amikor megtalálta Bones-t. Azt a pillanatot, ahogy a több sebből vérző nőt magához ölelte. Booth még eddig a percig is érezte, ahogy ő kétségbeesetten szorította Bones kezét, a nő szorítása pedig csak egyre gyengült.

Booth lassan megrázta a fejét, hogy elűzze a fájdalmas képeket. Lassan visszasétált a bejárathoz és leadta a pultnál a fegyvert.

- Ma nagyon gyorsan végzett Booth ügynök. –jegyezte meg a pultban ülő szőke hölgy kedvesen mosolyogva.

- Ma csak rövid időm volt Alyssa. A társam kórházban van, most megyek be hozzá.

- Oh értem. Jobbulást a társának, Booth ügynök. –bólintott Alyssa, majd eltűnt a hátsó ajtón át a raktárba, hogy visszarakja a fegyvert a helyére.

Booth kilépett a hűvös reggelbe. Már hajnalodott. Beleborzongott a gondolatba, hogy hová kell mennie. Beült a kocsiba, bekapcsolta a rádiót. Szíve nagyot dobbant, de csak azért, hogy utána újabb 1000 millió darabra törjön szét.

A rádióból a „Girls Just Wanna Have Fun" szólt hangosan. Booth azonnal kikapcsolta a rádiót. A dal kellemetlen érzéseket keltett benne. Ez volt az a dal, amit Brennan akkor énekelt, amikor Booth a nő elé ugrott, hogy felfogja a golyót, amit a társának szántak. Akkor ő maga sem tudta, hogy túl fogja-e élni vagy sem. Amikor a mentősök elvitték, a kórházban Hacker jelent meg. Hacker igazgatóhelyettes. Hacker elmondta neki a haditervet. Halottnak fogják nyilvánítani. Elhitetik mindenkivel, hogy halott és így előcsalogatják Booth egyik régi ellenségét. Booth beleegyezett, hogy halottnak nyilvánítsák. Egy feltétellel. A kórházban összeírt egy listát, hogy kiket értesítsenek az akcióról. Hacker belement a dologba és átadta a listát az FBI pszichológusának. Sweets azonban nem értesítette Bones-t, hogy a hír csak kacsa volt. Brennan-t jobban megviselte a hír, mint azt bárki is gondolta volna, és amikor kiderült, hogy Booth életben van, meglepő dolgot cselekedett. Felpofozta Booth-t és szinte egy hétig utána alig beszélt vele.

Booth miközben elgondolkozott a régmúlt történésein, észre sem vette, hogy a kórházhoz ért. Leparkolt és felsietett a váróterembe. Angela már visszatért Cam és Wendell mellé, és türelmetlenül járkált fel-alá. Amikor Montenegro meglátta a közeledő ügynököt elé lépett és ujját dühösen a férfira szegezte.

- Booth! Mégis hol a fenében jártál? –förmedt rá Angela, időt sem hagyva a férfinak a válaszadásra a nő folytatta- Neked nem inkább Brennan mellett lenne a helyed?

Booth lassan tekintetét a nőre emelte, majd bólintott. Cam éppen ekkor jött vissza a nővérpulttól, ahol az orvossal beszélt.

- Nem engednek be senkit sem, Dr. Brennan-hez. –rázta meg a fejét lassan.

- Mi? –emelte fel a hangját Angela.

- Az nem lehet! –képedt el Booth. Nem akart hinni a saját fülének.

- A kóma miatt nem akarnak látogatókat.

- Én akkor is bemegyek hozzá. Nem érdekel, hogy mit mondanak az orvosok. Kóma ide vagy oda, mellette leszek éjjel-nappal. –erősködött Booth és már indult is volna, csakhogy Cam megállította.

- Várj, Seeley. –a férfi kérdően nézett rá- Legalább várd meg, amíg lefoglalom az orvost.

Az ügynök bólintott, majd megvárta, amíg Cam eltereli az orvos figyelmét. Egy pillanatra, mintegy bíztatásként megszorította Angela vállát, majd elindult abba az irányba, ahol Brennan szobája volt. Óvatosan benyitott. Ahogy meglátta az ágyon Brennan-t összeszorult a szíve. Halkan becsukta maga mögött az ajtót, majd pedig a nő ágyához lépett. Brennan annyira gyengének látszott, ahogy ott feküdt az ágyon és a lélegeztető gép tartotta életben. Booth halkan kihúzta az ágy alól a széket és leült rá. Tekintetét Brennan-re emelte. A férfi szemében könnyek jelentek meg, de nem hagyta, hogy legördüljenek az arcán.

- Bones. –suttogta maga elé az ügynök. Ahogy végignézett a tudóson, látta, hogy karját és arcát itt-ott sebek csúfították. Sebek, amik pár hét alatt teljesen eltűnnek majd. Sebek, amik örökre késdöfésnek fognak számítani a férfi szívében. Booth végighúzta egy ujját óvatosan, szinte alig észrevehetően, az egyik seben, mintha ezzel eltűntethetné azt. A szoba csendjét az EKG folyamatos csipogása törte meg. Booth a kezébe fogta Brennan kezét, óvatosan és lassan. Az ügynök felsóhajtott, majd tekintetét ismét a nőre emelte.

- Bones… én… annyira sajnálom! Nem… nem szabadna most itt feküdnöd, Bones! Nekem kéne itt lennem! Ha… ha jobban odafigyeltem volna rád, akkor most nem feküdnél itt. Annyira sajnálom, Bones. –Booth óvatosan végigsimított a nő arcán.

- Cserbenhagytalak Bones! A fenébe is! Tudtam, hogy csak idő kérdése, hogy Taffet megtaláljon. Javasolni akartam, hogy maradj mellettem, de tudtam, hogy mit mondanál. Azt, hogy elég nagy lány vagy ahhoz, hogy vigyázz magadra. És, én… nem akartam veled veszekedni. –a férfi halványan elmosolyodott- De akkor is melletted a helyem. Ha munkáról van szó, ha nem Bones. És én nem megyek innen sehová, ha soha sem ébredsz fel akkor sem. Minden percemet itt fogom tölteni veled, még hogyha nem is hallod, amit mondok…

Booth lehajtotta a fejét. Mély levegőt vett, majd tekintetét újra a társára emelte. És ekkor vett észre azt, ami még több darabra törte a szívét. Brennan arcán egy aprócska könnycsepp gördült végig. Booth óvatosan letörölte a könnycseppet és hagyta, hogy egy csepp legördüljön a saját arcán is, mielőtt megtörölte volna a szemét. Percekig csak a nő nyugodt arcát bámulta. A percek szinte óráknak tűntek. Booth-nak eszébe jutott egy még fájdalmasabb emlék. Visszaemlékezett, amikor majd egy évvel ezelőtt ő feküdt szinte ugyanitt, ugyanilyen állapotban. Bones cipelte el az orvoshoz, miután furcsa látomásai voltak. Kiderült, hogy agydaganata van. Megműtötték, és utána az altatás miatt kómába esett. Brennan napokig ott ült mellette és felolvasta neki az újonnan írt könyvét. Bones hangjára és a kóma hatására egy túlságosan is valóságosnak tűnő kómaálomba esett. Azt álmodta, hogy Bones a felesége, és hogy egy szórakozóhelyet üzemeltetnek. Pont mielőtt felébredt volna az álombeli Brennan közölte vele, hogy terhes. Ezután következett az emlék legszomorúbb része. Amikor Booth felébredt a kómából, nem ismerte fel Brennan-t. A nő rémült, csalódott arca örökre belevésődött a fejébe.

Ekkor nyílt a kórterem ajtaja, lassan és halkan. Booth felkészült a legrosszabbra. Felkészült arra, hogy az orvos lép be és kitiltja őt az intenzívről. Az orvos helyett azonban Angela arcát látta meg. Brennan legjobb barátnője már eleve sírva lépett be az ajtón. A nő odalépett az ügynökhöz, aki felállt. Angela abban a percben, hogy a férfi felállt átölelte őt. Booth hagyta, hogy Angela halkan sírdogáljon. Pár pillanat múlva azonban már túl fájdalmasnak érezte a dolgot.

- Angie. –Booth eltolta a nőt magától és kényszerítette, hogy nézzen a szemébe.

- Nem hiszem el, hogy így kell őt látnom! –szipogta a nő.

- Az én hibám, Angela! Ha nem hagytam volna, hogy egyedül menjen haza, akkor Taffet nem tudta volna elrabolni.

Angelának ekkor eszébe jutott valami, amit még akkor talált, amikor a nagy riadalom hevében elfelejtette közölni.

- Booth, azt hiszem, lenne valami, amit tudnod kéne.

- Mi az, Angie?

- Kaptam egy képet, még amikor elindultatok Brennan után. Lementettem a gépemre. A közlekedési hatóság küldte. Abban az időpontban, amikor Brennan-t elrabolták, egy közlekedési lámpába épített kamera lencsevégre kapta Taffet-et ahogy áthajt a piroson a város másik felében.

- És ezt miért nem mondtad előbb?

- Mert pont akkor kaptuk a telefonhívást Temperance-től és azt próbáltam lenyomozni! –Angela nagyot sóhajtott és letörölte az éppen kigördülő könnycseppeket- Booth, sajnálom. Azonnal kellett volna szólnom, én… én csak… annyira meg voltam ijedve. Féltem, hogy soha nem látom viszont a legjobb barátnőmet! –a nőn újra eluralkodott a sírás. Booth magához húzta őt, átölelte és próbálta nyugtatgatni, több-kevesebb sikerrel. Angela pár perc múlva elengedte a férfit.

- Vigyázz rá, Booth, rendben? –kérlelte Angela, miközben letörölte újabb könnycseppjeit.

- Itt leszek mellette egész nap, egész éjjel. Ameddig csak kell, Angie.

A nő eleresztett egy fél mosolyt, majd távozott. Booth visszaült a székre. A kezébe fogta Brennan kezét és imádkozni kezdett érte, remélve, hogy majd valaki meg is hallgatja őt odafent.

Angela visszaosont a váróterembe a többiekhez. Cam pont ekkor tette le a telefonját.

- Ki volt az? –érdeklődött Angela, miközben egy zsepivel szárazta törölte könnyes arcát.

- Az NCIS. Megvannak a bizonyítékok Taffet rejtekhelyéről az erdőben.

- Menjünk el értük. –állt fel Wendell. Cam megrázta a fejét.

- Nem adják ki őket. De meghívtak minket konzultánsoknak.

- Akkor induljunk. –bólintott Angela, majd a váróteremben ülő NCIS ügynökökhöz fordult- Maguk is jönnek?

Tony és Sarah egyszerre rázták meg a fejüket, majd az ügynöknő szólalt meg először.

- Bemegyünk Zivához, és utána mi is visszamegyünk a központba, majd ott találkozunk.

Angela bólintott, majd követte Cam-et és Wendell-t a kijárat felé. Éppen Sweets lépett be a kórház bejáratán, amikor készültek kimenni.

- Hát ti hová mentek? Mi történt? –kérdezte a férfi érdeklődve.

- Új bizonyítékok érkeztek az NCIS központba. Segítünk a megvizsgálásukban.

- Szükség van rám is? –kérdezte Sweets.

- Nem Sweets, hidd el, rád itt most nagyobb szükség van. –mondta Angela- Azt javaslom, hogy próbáld meg rávenni Booth-t, hogy beszéljen veled.

- Miért? –nézett rá értetlenül a férfi.

- Mert magát hibáztatja azért, ami Brennan-nel történt!

- Értem már. –bólintott Sweets- Akkor menjetek csak, rám itt tényleg nagyobb szükség van.

Ezzel mindenki ment a maga útjára. Eközben Tony Sarah-val együtt Ziva kórtermének ajtaja előtt tipródott.

- Azt gondolom, hogy külön kellene bemennünk. –mondta Sarah és már nyílt is volna a kilincsért, hogy bemenjen. Tony azonban megállította. Sarah kérdően nézett fel a férfira.

- Nézd, örülök, hogy átlátod az érzéseimet. De eddig sem szegtem meg Gibbs szabályait és ezután sem fogom.

- Hát te tudod, DiNozzo. Engem biztosan nem érdekelne egyetlen szabály sem. –mondta Sarah, majd benyitott a szobába. Ziva éppen a TV csatornák között válogatott, amikor két ügynöktársa belépett.

- Látom kutya bajod Ziva. –mosolygott Sarah.

- Kemény fából faragtak. –nevetett az ügynöknő, szemével folyamatosan Tony tekintetét keresve.

- Ha nem okozol kárt senkiben, akkor holnap reggel hazaengednek. –mondta Tony, de kerülte a szemkontaktust és ez Zivát igencsak szíven ütötte. Sarah látta elszomorodni Zivát, ezért úgy döntött, itt az ideje, hogy menjenek.

- Most mennünk kell. Megérkeztek az erdőből összegyűjtött bizonyítékok.

- Menjetek csak. Én el leszek ezzel a TV-vel. –mondta Ziva egy halvány mosoly keretében. Sarah és Tony egyszerre bólintott, majd elköszöntek és elindultak kifelé. Tony még visszanézett az ajtóból Zivára, és ahogy gondolta a nő őt bámulta. Megeresztett egy félmosolyt, majd becsukta maga mögött az ajtót.


	15. Haladás

**AUTHOR's NOTE:** Nem tudjátok elhinni, hogy mennyire örülök, amikor pozitív visszajelzéseket kapok az egyes fejezetekről, illetve magáról az egész sztoriról. A héten végeztem a sulival, úgyhogy ha minden jól megy akkor már bőven lesz időm frissíteni! Jó olvasást ehhez a fejezethet és várom továbbra is a véleményeiteket ^-^

Bones – NCIS  
vol 15.

Cam, Wendell és Angela után 10 perccel érkezett meg a két különleges ügynök, Tony és Sarah az NCIS központba. Abby éppen akkor érkezett fel az asztalokhoz a laborjából, amikor nyílt a lift ajtaja és a két ügynök lépett ki rajta.

- DiNozzo, Bryce. Még pont időben! –szólalt fel Gibbs az asztalánál ülve. A két ügynök szó nélkül a helyükre mentek, majd Abby belekezdett a mondandójába.

- Megvizsgáltam az eredeti ügy bizonyítékait és elkészítettem a jelentésemet is. James Wayhne tizedest minden kétséget kizáróan Sophia Dullen hadnagy ölte meg. Ugyanakkor a hadnagy ügyével már problémáim akadtak. A hadnagy otthonában találtunk ujjlenyomatokat, de azok közül egy sem szerepel az adatbázisban. Egyik sem, Gibbs! Pedig a gyilkos fegyveren is van ujjlenyomat, ami szintén nincs az adatbázisban.

- És mi van Taffet ügyével? –érdeklődött Cam, már-már türelmetlenül. Amióta együtt dolgozott az FBI és a Jefferson Intézet az NCIS-szel, azóta úgy döntöttek, hogy a Taffet ügyet is rábízzák az NCIS-re, hogy nyomozzák ki. Ettől függetlenül Booth küldött ki FBI-os szakértőket, hogy segítsék a társügynökség munkáját és gyorsítsák a folyamatokat.

- Mind az NCIS-es helyszínelők, mind pedig az FBI-os kollégák is hoztak be bizonyítékokat. Bár, sajnos nem túl sokat. Kielemeztem a helyszíni képeket is, és az összes ujjlenyomatot bedobtam a keresőmotorba.

- Van már találat? –kérdezte Tony. Abby megrázta a fejét, ezzel jelezve nemleges válaszát.

- Taffet-en, Ziván és Dr. Brennan-en kívül még volt ott valaki, akit még nem azonosított a gép, de már dolg…

- Gibbs ügynök! –hallatszódott egy férfi hangja a tanakodó csapat mögül. Mindenki egyszerre fordult meg, majd Gibbs felállt és előre lépett.

- Miben segíthetek? –kérdezte a rangidős ügynök, akivel szemben egy „Visitor", azaz látogatói kártyát viselő férfi állt.

- Tudom, hogy ki ölte meg Sophia Dullen hadnagyot!

- Csak nem maga? –kérdezte Angela cinikusan.

- Nem, de az elmúlt pár napot nálam töltötte az illető és ez idő alatt megtudtam egy s mást.

- Akkor most letartóztatom. –mondta Gibbs és egy szempillantás alatt már csattant is a férfi kezén a bilincs.

- De mégis miért?

- Bűnpártolás, haver. –mosolyodott el Tony.

- Hogy mi?

- Akkor kellett volna bejönnie, amikor megtudta a dolgot. Nem bújtatni a gyilkost és majd x nap múlva betérni. –jegyezte meg Sarah.

Cam és Wendell szótlanul álltak a háttérben, Angela pedig tátott szájjal figyelte a lezajló eseményeket.

- Most pedig megyünk szépen a kihallgatóba. –mondta Gibbs, majd elkezdte maga előtt tolni a férfit a kihallgató szobák felé. Tony és Sarah követték őket, hogy a megfigyelőteremből kövessék a kihallgatást.

- Mi majd nézzük innen. –mosolyodott el McGee, majd bekapcsolta a plazmát és megnyitotta a rendszerből a kihallgató videosávját.

- Nagyon tetszetős ez a központi rendszer. Egy ilyen nálunk is elférne. –mondta Angela, miközben a képernyőt méregette.

- Hogyne, Angela. Amint az FBI is beszáll a költségvetésünkbe nekünk is lesz ilyen. –bólintott Cam, majd ő is a képernyőn kibontakozó jelenetre koncentrált.

Gibbs leült a férfival szemben, majd némi rövid hallgatás után nekiszegezte a gyanúsítottnak az első kérdését.

- Mégis ki a fene maga?

- Mark Berrington. –mondta a férfi meglepődve Gibbs egyenességétől.

- Katona?

- Leszerelt brit tengerész. –bólintott Mark- Mielőtt megkérdezi, azért kellett leszerelnem, mert összekaptam a felettesemmel.

- Honnan ismeri Sophia Dullen hadnagyot? –Gibbs rezzenéstelen arccal tette föl kérdéseit, zsebéből előhúzott noteszébe pedig jegyzetelt minden értékesnek tűnő információt.

- Személyesen nem ismerem. Nem az én barátom volt, hanem Rachel-é.

- Rachel?

- Rachel Nelly. Néhány napja szedtem fel egy bárban. Szegény lány majdnem holtrészeg volt. Hazavittem és azóta nálam volt. Ma reggel hagyott egy üzenetet és lelépett.

- Mi volt az az üzenet?

- Elhoztam. Itt van a felső zsebemben.

Gibbs előhúzott a nadrágja zsebéből egy kesztyűt, majd áthajolva az asztalon kivette a férfi zsebéből a papírost.

- Vajon mi lehet rajta? –nyújtogatta a nyakát Tony a szomszéd szobában.

- Valószínűleg az, hogy sajnálja a nő, hogy ott kellett hagynia a férfit, és szereti, de feltétlen mennie kell, nehogy elkapjuk. –találgatott Sarah, amíg Gibbs óvatosan széthajtogatta a levelet, hogy felolvashassa.

- „Mark, sajnálom, de nem maradhattam tovább. Szeretlek, de nem hagyhatom, hogy az NCIS lecsukjon. Én nem bírnám a börtönben. Szeretlek, Rachel." –olvasta fel Gibbs hangosan, majd lerakta maga elé a lapot. Sarah mosolyogva nézett Tony-ra az ablak túloldalán.

- Túl sok filmet nézel. –mondta Tony gúnyosan, majd visszafordult az ablak felé.

- Ha ezt még én mondtam volna! –nevetett Sarah, majd ő is Gibbs-re figyelt.

- Szóval ez a Rachel Nelly ölte meg Sophia Dullen hadnagyot?

- Igen. Ő maga mesélte el nekem. –bólintott Mark.

- Értem. –bólintott Gibbs nyugodtan- Akkor most szépen mesélje el nekünk is.

- Álljunk csak meg egy szóra! Honnan tudom, hogy nem zárnak börtönbe annak ellenére, hogy segítek maguknak?

- Ennek alku szaga van. –szólalt meg McGee mosolyogva az irodában, szemét le sem véve a képernyőről.

- És a főnöke bele fog menni? –kérdezte Cam.

- Valószínűleg. Berrington csak a csali a nagy kapáshoz. –mondta McGee, majd leült a gépéhez és beütötte a keresőbe Rachel Nelly nevét és elindította a keresést.

- Szóval alkut akar, Berrington. –folytatta Gibbs.

- Igen. Biztosítékot arról, hogy nem kerülök börtönbe.

Gibbs szó nélkül felállt, majd távozott a szobából. Cam, Wendell és Angela furcsán nézett egymásra. Pár másodperc múlva Gibbs McGee asztalánál jelent meg.

- McGee!

- Már fut a kereső, főnök. –ahogy az ügynök kimondta, azonnal jelzett a gép.

- A plazmára, McGee.

Tim megnyomott néhány gombot, majd a képernyő a kihallgató képe összement, és a képernyő többi részét a kereső eredménye töltötte be.

- Rachel Nelly-ről nincs aktánk, de van egy bizonyos David Nelly-ről. Tengerésztiszt volt, néhány hónapja halt meg. –McGee nyomkodott néhányat a gépén majd egy bankszámla kivonat jelent meg a képernyőn.

- Hűha, ez nem jó hír. –mondta Angela, miközben olvasta az adatokat.

- Elárverezték a házukat. –bólintott Wendell.

- Ez tényleg nem jó hír. –jegyezte meg Cam- De akkor hogyan találják meg?

- Ezt McGee-re bízzuk. –mondta Gibbs miközben elindult visszafelé a kihallgatóba- Párhuzamos keresés, McGee. Elindítjuk az alkut, de jó lenne, ha mi előbb találnánk meg a nőt.

Az ügynök csak bólintott, majd nekiállt átkutatni a nő elektronikus „magánéletét".

Eközben a kórházban Booth minden percet Brennan mellett töltött. Már az orvosok is megszokták, hogy ott van, és az első veszekedés óta már nem szóltak többet a férfinak. Újabb vizsgálat következett és Booth-nak ki kellett mennie a kórteremből. Az ügynök kapott az alkalmon és a telefonjáért nyúlt, majd tárcsázott.

- Hacker igazgatóhelyettes, FBI. –hallotta a férfi gondterhelt hangját Booth a vonal túlsó végéről.

- Hacker, szívességet kell kérnem.

- Nem tetszik az ötlet Booth ügynök.

- Hiszen még nem is tudja, hogy mit akartam kérni. –csattant fel Booth, mire néhány orvos és ápoló meglehetősen csúnyán nézett rá, hogy vegye lejjebb a hangját.

- Sejtem, de azért mondja csak.

- Szeretnék kivenni néhány szabadnapot.

- Most?

- Holnaptól számítva, minimum egy hetet.

- Pont most Booth ügynök? Hatalmas kalamajka van az irodában, nem adhatok szabadnapot csak úgy senkinek.

- Felmondjak, Hacker? –kérdezte Booth megpróbálva minél halkabbra venni a hangját.

- Azt nem tenné meg…

- Tegyen próbára!

- Rendben. Kap egy hetet. De nem többet. Az idő alatt intézze el, amit akar.

- Ugye nem tudja, hogy miért kértem szabadságot.

- Nem vagyok kíváncsi a magánéletére Booth ügynök…

- A fenébe is, Bones kómában fekszik a kórházban! Ezért kértem szabadságot Hacker. De magának úgyis mindegy. Majd a következő héten akkor megyek munkába. –ezzel Booth le akarta rakni a telefont.

- Várjon, Booth ügynök. Mi történt Dr. Brennan-nel?

- Maga nem tud semmiről sem?

- Nem. –vallotta be az igazgatóhelyettes. Túl elfoglalt volt a jelenlegi sorozatgyilkos esetével.

- Taffet…

- Ne mondjon többet. –állította le Hacker. Így már mindent értett. Emlékezett nagyon is pontosan azokra az esetekre, amikor már több gondot okozott Heather Taffet mint bárki más- Annyi időt kap, amennyit csak akar, de azért időnként jelentkezzen be.

- Kösz, Hacker. –ezzel bontották a vonalat. Booth már éppen indult volna vissza a kórterembe, amikor Sweets utolérte.

- Booth.

- Sweets, az isten szerelmére, ne most.

- Szükséged van rá Booth.

Seeley nagyot sóhajtott majd a fiatal pszichológusra nézett. Igaza volt, de nem akarta elmondani Lance-nek, különben bajba kerülhetett volna az FBI-nál.

- Sweets. Most milyen pozícióban vagy itt?

- Mint barát. –vágta rá azonnal a választ Lance.

- Menjünk inkább be. –mondta Booth majd együtt léptek be Brennan kórtermébe. Az ügynök szíve még mindig összeszorult akárhányszor meglátta partnerét a kórházi ágyon.


	16. Kóma

**AUTHOR's NOTE:** Függetlenül attól, hogy nyár van, azért sajnos én sem jutok mindig géphez, hogy írni tudjak. Készülök a következő és egyben utolsó évemre a gimiben. Tudjátok érettségi meg minden. Szóval nézzétek el, hogyha nincs minden héten új fejezet, de azt hiszem, hogy ezzel a fejezettel most kitettem magamért ;)

Bones – NCIS  
vol 16.

Brennan lassan kinyitotta a szemét. A sötétségben nem látott semmit sem. Megpróbálta újra becsukni, majd kinyitni a szemét, hátha így hozzászoktathatja szemét a sötétséghez, de ez sem segített. Fogalma sem volt arról, hogy merre lehetett. Lassan kezdte csak érzékelni, hogy mi történt vele. Emlékezett az erdőre, arra, hogy menekült és arra, hogy Booth az ölében tartotta őt.

_Látta, hogy a férfi szeme be van csukva, az arcizmai__ megfeszültek, és érezte Booth kezét a vállán._

_- Booth? –__Brennan alig tudott beszélni, de amikor a férfi meghallotta a hangját azonnal kinyitotta a szemét._

_- Bones! Istenem! Ne mert itt hagyni, Bones! Megértetted?_

_Brennan halványan, de néhány másodperce elmosolyodott._

_- Booth… a semmi közepén… vagyunk… -nehezen vett levegőt, de Brennan eltökélte magát, hogy amíg csak tud__, ébren fog maradni- Kétlem… hogy kibírom… amíg ideér… a mentő… csak hogyha a… vérveszteség… mennyiségét… nézzük._

_Booth szemei könnybe lábadtak Brennan komor racionalitását hallva. Brennan látta az apró könnycseppet a férfi szeme sarkában, de nem volt ereje megszólalni._

_- Bones… -ahelyett, hogy a férfi bármi mást mondott volna, szabad kezével megszorította Brennan jobb kezét - Csak tarts ki még egy kicsit Bones… tedd meg értem! –felelte végül az ügynök._

Brennan lassan megrázta a fejét, hogy elűzze az emléket, amitől egy kicsit megszédült. Egy pár lépést tett előre, maga előtt tartva kinyújtott karjait. Falnak ütközött a keze. Brennan végigtapogatta a falat és talált egy villanykapcsolót. Megnyomta. Hirtelen világosság öntötte el a helyiséget. Brennan-nek azonnal be kellett csuknia a szemét, mert a hirtelen fény szinte megvakította. Amikor újra kinyitotta a szemeit végre regisztrálta az agya a környezetét. Egy szobában volt, fehér falak, amiktől még vakítóbb volt a szoba egyetlen fényforrása, egy ágy a jobb sarokban, egy hatalmas fa ajtó a villanykapcsoló mellett. Üres szekrény az ággyal szemben.

- Mégis hol a fenében vagyok? –villant át az agyán a kérdés. Elgondolkodott, hogy vajon nyitva hagyták-e a hatalmas fa ajtót. Odalépett az ajtóhoz, a fülét a fához tapasztotta és hallgatózott. Síri csönd felelt a másik oldalról. Lenyomta a kilincset és csodák csodájára az ajtó kinyílt. Nem nyikorgott, nem adott ki semmilyen hangot, amiről bárki megtudhatta volna, hogy Brennan távozni készül. Távozni készült, de honnan? Brennan még mindig nem tudta, hogy hol van. Az agya minden egyes sejtje ezerrel dolgozott, hogy választ adjon az antropológus kérdéseire, de még túl fáradtnak tűntek a sejtek. Brennan kikukucskált az ajtó mögül. Nem látott semmi mást, mint egy hatalmas folyosót egy ajtóval a végén. Mivel nem hallott lépteket így úgy döntött, elindul.

Ahogy kilépett a folyosóra újabb emlék öntötte el a fejét.

_Booth csak nézte partnerét, Brennan a férfi arcát fürkészte. A nő érezte, ahogy nehezedik a szemhéja. _

_- Booth… -csak ennyit tudott mondani._

_- Bones! Ne tedd ezt velem! –kérlelte a férfi könnyekkel teli szemmel. Brennan azonban már nem válaszolt, nem tudott. A szemei lassan lecsukódtak._

Brennan a szívéhez kapott az emlék hatására. Borzalmasan megfájdult a szíve és egyáltalán nem értette, hogy mi folyik körülötte. Úgy döntött, hogy nincs más lehetősége, mint átsétálni a szembe lévő ajtón és megtalálni az utat haza. A szíve a torkában dobogott, miközben egyre közelebb ért az ajtóhoz. Már egészen közel ért, amikor egy nő a semmiből előtte termett.

- Ne menjen ki! Nem tudja mi vár magára odakint!

- Miről beszél? –kérdezte Brennan. A nő, aki előtte állt csapzott volt, a ruhája itt-ott tépett és véres volt, mint aki a csatamezőről tért vissza. Aztán hirtelen egy rengés rázta meg az épületet.

- Háború van odakint! Nem tudja mi vár magára, ha kimegy! –mondta a nő idegesen miközben megragadta Brennan vállait- Ne menjen ki! Nem éri meg!

- Hagyjon békén! –rázta le Brennan a nő véres kezeit magáról. Fehér pólóján rajtamaradt a nő véres tenyérlenyomata. Miután szemmel láthatólag sikerült a sebesültet megsértenie, bocsánatot akart kérni, de a nő szó nélkül faképnél hagyta és elszaladt abba az irányba, ahonnan Brennan jött.

- Ez meg mi a fene volt? –kérdezte Brennan félhangosan, miközben újabb rengés rázta meg a házat. A tudós eltökélte, hogy akkor is kimegy, ha a fejére szakad a ház menetközben. Néhány méter múlva odaért az ajtóhoz, ami ugyanúgy nézett ki, mint amin az előbb kilépett. Lenyomta a kilincset és ahogy kinyitotta az ajtót elképedt.

Washington D.C.-t látta. De nem úgy, ahogy ő ismerte. Az utcákon katonák rohantak fejvesztve, fegyverek ropogása hallatszott a közelből és a távolból is egyaránt. Brennan nem törődve a következményekkel kilépett az utcára. Ahogy leért az utolsó lépcsőfokon egy felé futó katona majdnem fellökte.

- Menjen vissza a házba! –ordította a katona, majd tovább futott. Brennan nem így tett. Körbenézett, kémlelte a katonák seregét. Az amerikai katonák és tengerészek egyenruháját könnyen felismerte, de az ellenségét nem tudta megállapítani. Nem is érdekelte. Egy dolgot tartott fontosnak. Tudta, hogyha Amerikát megtámadják Booth-t visszahívják a seregbe. Booth ismerős vonásait kereste a tömegben. Egy kisebb csapat katona tartott Brennan felé. Öten voltak, mind teljes tengerészeti felszerelésben. Brennan szíve hatalmasat dobbant, akkorát, ami felért volna az előző két robbanással, ami megrázta a házat, amiből kilépett. Hogy miért? Meglátta a férfi arcát az öt katona között. Annak a férfinak az arcát, akit keresett. Booth arcát. Ahogy Booth meglátta a nőt előre lépett és megállt a lépcsőnél.

- Bones, megmondtam, hogy maradj itt bent nem? Ez az egyetlen ház, amit nem tudnak megtámadni. Az elnök is odalent van, úgyhogy kérlek, sürgősen menj vissza! –mondta Booth miközben elkezdte tolni a nőt felfelé a lépcsőn.

- Mi a fene folyik itt Booth? –kérdezte értetlenül Brennan.

- Háború, Bones. Már ha nem látnád. Maradj itt bent kérlek!

- Nem! –tiltakozott a nő- Melletted kell, hogy legyek Booth! Nem veszíthetlek el!

- Bones. Az isten szerelmére itt kell maradnod. Ha vége ennek az egésznek, akkor eljövök érted és együtt hazamegyünk, rendben?

Brennan lassan megrázta a fejét, mire a férfi odalépett hozzá és átölelte őt. Aztán olyan dolog történt, amire senki sem számított. Másodpercek sem teltek el azután, hogy a férfi elengedte Brennan-t és vissza akarta küldeni a házba egy lövés hangja visszhangzott az utcában. Brennan látta, ahogy Booth arca megrándul, majd a férfi térdre esik.

- Booth ne! –Brennan érezte, hogy a szíve majd kiugrik a helyéről. Letérdelt a férfi mellé és azonnal meglátta, hogy mi történt. A golyó átment a golyóállómellényén és a szíve fölött találta el.

- Booth ne merj meghalni, hallod! –kérlelte Brennan. Az utca szinte távolinak tűnt, az egyik katona megfordult, ahogy a lövés eldördült és kiszúrta a szemközti ház ablakában a mesterlövészt. Azonnal lőtt és a férfi kiesett az ablakon. Holtan terült el a földön.

- Bones… -a férfi nem tudott többet mondani. A szeme lecsukódott és a teste el kezdett kicsúszni Brennan szorításából.

- NE! –kiabált Brennan- Booth!

A férfi már nem válaszolt. Meghalt. Brennan elengedte a testet és a szívéhez kapott. Lüktetett a szíve és hirtelen megszédült. Rosszul érezte magát, mint akinek szívinfarktusa van. Aztán mielőtt bármit tehetett volna összeesett és ájultan terült el Booth holtteste mellett…

Doktorok rohantak az intenzív osztályra.

- KÉK KÓD AZ INTENZÍV OSZTÁLYON. KÉK KÓD! –hangzott a hangos bemondóból.

Booth tehetetlenül állt Brennan ágya mellett, ahol csak gyülekeztek az orvosok. Brennan szívverése és pulzusa az egekben volt és senki sem tudta, hogy mit kellene csinálni. Végül befutott egy idősebb férfi és tűvel a kezében. A tűben átlátszó folyadék volt.

- Álljanak félre! –mondta szinte kiabálva, majd a nő ágyához tolakodott. Megpöckölte a tűt és kifröccsentett belőle néhány cseppet, majd egyenesen Brennan szívébe szúrta.

- Mit csinál ember? –szólalt meg Booth a sarokból, aki eddig szótlanul nézte a történéseket.

- Adrenalin injekció. Ez helyrehozza a szívét. –mondta a férfi miközben hátrébb állt és az egyik mellette álló nővérnek adta át az injekciós tűt.

- Mi történt? –kérdezte Sweets, aki Booth mellett állt eddig szintén szótlanul.

- Általában valami felizgatja a beteget a kóma állapotában és így reagál rá. Ne értsék félre, közel se biztos, hogy Önök a hibásak. Sokszor van, hogy a betegek a kóma során álmodnak, és amikor az álom véget ér ez a reakció lép életbe. –az orvos körbenézett a szobában- Mindenki mehet a saját dolgára, fújják le a kék kódot én majd kézben tartom a dolgokat.

Ezzel a többi doktor és nővér távozott a szobából és a hangos bemondóból is megszűnt a gépies hang, ami a kék kódot hirdette.

- Doki, mit mond, magához fog térni valaha? –kérdezte Booth érdeklődve, közelebb lépve Bones ágyához.

- Igen. Méghozzá nagyon is hamarosan. Az esetek 80 százalékában, egy ilyen reakció után a beteg nagyon gyorsan felépül. Akár napokon belül. Dr. Brennan erős, ezért azt mondom, hogy még akár ma este felébredhet a kómából. –ezzel a doktor elköszönt majd távozott a kórteremből.

- Még ma este? Ez jó hír nem? –kérdezte Sweets mosolyogva.

- Igen, Sweets, az. –bólintott Booth. A szívéről egy hatalmas kő esett le. Egy apró könnycsepp jelent meg a szeme sarkában, szerencsére Sweets figyelmét ez elkerülte.

- Megyek, megkeresem a többieket és elmondom a jó híreket. Hívj Booth, ha történik valami. –mondta Sweets és ezzel távozott. Booth leült a Brennan ágya melletti kis fotelbe. Brennan kórterme egy magán intenzív kórterem volt, ahol egy látogató mindig jelen lehetett. Persze az elején azért nem akartak senkit sem beengedni, hogy megakadályozzák a látogatókkal való problémákat. De Booth-t nem tudták visszatartani. A férfi elgondolkodott, miközben Brennan EKG monitorjának egyenletes csipogását hallgatta. Vajon mit álmodhatott Brennan? Vajon mi izgathatta fel annyira, hogy majdnem szívinfarktusa volt? Vajon újraélte az erdőben történteket és az rázta meg ennyire? Booth bele se akart gondolni, hogy min kellett keresztülmennie Bones-nak az erdőben. Egy nővér lépett be a szobába, mielőtt Booth továbbfejthette volna a gondolatait. Az egyik gép halkan zümmögött és villogott, jelezve, hogy valami nem stimmelt. Booth szíve megint a torkában dobogott és az arcára félelem ült.

- Nyugodjon meg, Booth ügynök. –mondta a nővér kedvesen mosolyogva- A gép most azért jelez, mert Dr. Brennan elkezdett magától lélegezni, így nem kell a gép.

Booth felsóhajtott és visszasüllyedt a fotelba. A nővér kihúzta a lélegeztetőt és kihúzta a gépet is. Brennan mellkasa már magától emelkedett és semmi komplikáció sem lépett fel.

- Booth ügynök, kérem, jelezzen, ha valami változást lát, rendben? –kérdezte a nővér. Booth halkan bólintott, tekintete a mellette fekvő Brennan-re vándorolt. A nővér mosolyogva távozott, magára hagyva az ügynököt és a még mindig kómában lévő tudóst. Booth a kezébe fogta Brennan kezét majd hátrahajtotta fejét és becsukta a szemét. Fáradt volt. Már nem tartotta számon, hogy hány órája volt fent és hány kávét ivott meg, de szüksége volt az alvásra. És most, hogy Brennan felépülőben volt, úgy döntött, hogy megengedhet magának egy pár óra gyors alvást. Nem kellett sok idő, szinte azonnal elaludt, ahogy becsukta a szemét.

Booth nyugodtan aludt, nem gyötörte rémálom, mint ahogy azt várta volna az erdőben töltött események után. Néhány óra múlva arra ébredt, hogy valami szorítja a kezét. Amikor kinyitotta a szemét rájött, hogy sokkal inkább valaki szorította a kezét. Amikor az ágy felé fordult egy csillogó kék szempárral találta magát szemben.

- Bones. –suttogta Booth. Brennan halványan elmosolyodott.

- Örülök, hogy élsz. –mondta Brennan halkan.

- Tessék? –kérdezett vissza Booth meghökkenve.

- Az álmom. Meghaltál.

- Miről álmodtál? –kérdezte Booth, miközben közelebb húzta a fotelt az ágyhoz. Egy perce sem engedte el a nő kezét.

- Egy sötét szobában ébredtem föl, és valami fura házban voltam. Amikor kimentem az utcára háború dúlt. Mindenhol lövéseket lehetett hallani. Bombák robbantak. Te is katona voltál. –mesélte Brennan, miközben egy nagyot nyelt- És… -újabb nyelés- …és egy mesterlövész átlőtte a golyóállómellényedet.

Booth nem szólt semmit. Megértette, hogy mi izgatta fel annyira Bones-t, hogy majdnem szívinfarktust kapott.

- Soha nem hagynálak itt. –mondta Booth halkan, miközben kisimított egy hajtincset Brennan arcából. A nő lassan elmosolyodott, majd körbenézett a kórteremben.

- Hol vannak a többiek? –kérdezte halkan.

- Valószínűleg az NCIS-nél. Bizonyítékokat elemeznek meg ilyenek. Tudod, kancsiskodnak. –mosolygott Booth. Brennan elnevette magát. Booth mosolyogva figyelte az ágyon fekvő nőt, és azon jártak a gondolatai, hogy hogyan fogja elmondani neki, hogy mennyire szereti. Brennan megoldotta a problémáját.

- Booth… azt hiszem, mondanom kell valamit. –fordította komolyra a szót Brennan.

- Hallgatlak. –bólintott Booth.

- Az évek alatt már megismerhettél annyira, hogy tudd, nem vagyok jó az érzelmek terén, szóval nézd el, ha nem lesz sok értelme annak, amit mondok. –kezdte Brennan, és amikor Booth közbe akart szólni a nő csendre intette a másik kezével- Hallgass végig, kérlek.

A férfi bólintott és összeszorult a mellkasa, félve a végkifejlettől.

- Azt hiszem, hogy az elmúlt években a munkámat helyeztem előtérbe a legtöbb esetben. És ezt rosszul tettem. Az érzelmeimet az elmúlt években, az agyamban egy képzeletbeli érzelmek feliratú dobozba passzíroztam és nem hagytam, hogy más útra térítsenek. Nem hagytam, hogy a jó útra térítsenek. –Brennan mély levegőt vett. Eddig kerülte a férfi tekintetét, akinek szeme fürkészte a tudós arcát. Most végre Brennan is a férfira nézett.

- Furcsa érzéseim támadtak az elmúlt hetekben Booth és azt hiszem, hogy a kómás álmom alatt végre megértettem a jelentésüket. Szeretlek Booth, és nem érdekel, hogy mit csinál az FBI velünk. Veled akarok lenni az életem végéig. Melletted akarok ébredni minden reggel, és melletted akarom álomra hajtani a fejemet, és… -Brennan mondandóját a férfi egy hirtelen mozdulattal félbeszakította. Booth közelhajolt Brennan-hez és megcsókolta a nőt. Apró csók volt, de mindkettőjüknek rengeteget jelentett.

- Én is szeretlek, Bones. –mosolygott a férfi, majd kinyújtotta szabad kezét és letörölt egy kigördülő könnycseppet Brennan arcáról.


	17. A Tégla

**AUTHOR's NOTE:** Már egy ideje nem volt friss. Tudom. És sajnálom, mert annyi ötlet kering a fejemben, hogy hogyan folytassam a sztorit. Hiszen még van egy gyilkos, akit el kell kapni. És ne felejtsük el, hogy Taffet nem egyedül dolgozott! Na de nem árulok el előre semmit, legyen meglepetés ;) Nagyon örülök a kommenteknek, és sokat segít abban, hogy leüljek és írjak. Nagyjából ezen kívül még 3 fejezet lesz, így a kerek 20. fejezet lesz az utolsó. Legalábbis mostanra. Ha minden jól megy a suliban, akkor persze fogok tudni egy „sequelt" azaz folytatást írni hozzá, de nem garantálok semmit. Tudjátok, utolsó év a gimiben = érettségi. Elég kemény év lesz. Na de elég a dumából! :) Jó olvasást a 17. fejezethez és továbbra is szívesen várok véleményeket ^-^

Bones – NCIS  
vol 17.

Booth miután mosolyogva letörölt egy újabb könnycseppet Brennan arcáról megnyomta az ágy melletti nővérhívót, mire megjelent ugyanaz a nővér, aki pár órával ezelőtt levette Brennan-t a lélegeztetőgépről.

- Mi történt Booth ügynök? –kérdezte zihálva, úgy tűnt, mintha egy hosszú futás után esett volna be a kórterembe. Booth felvidult arcát látván az ágyra nézett, ahol egy mosolygó tudóssal találta szemben magát.

- Dr. Brennan. Ezek szerint felébredt. Remek. Máris hívok egy orvost, megvizsgálja Önt és utána pihenhet tovább. –bólintott mosolyogva a nővér, majd távozott.

- Később is ráért volna Booth.

A férfi megrázta a fejét.

- Bones, az egész nem tart tovább 5 percnél. Különben is nekem ki kell mennem telefonálni. Megígértem Sweets-nek, hogy felhívom őket, ha valami fejlemény van.

Brennan elmosolyodott a férfi boldog vonásait látva.

- Mi az? –kérdezte Booth érdeklődve, mire Brennan elnevette magát.

- Semmi. Csak általában inkább le akarod rázni Sweets-t, most meg ő az első, akit felhívsz. –nevetett Brennan, mire Booth elmosolyodott. Imádta Brennan nevetését hallani, ami az elmúlt évek során nem sokszor történt meg. A sötét, durva és brutális gyilkossági ügyek a nyakukig ellepték őket és kevés idő jutott a szórakozásra. Kevés idejük jutott egymásra és a partnerségükre. Booth elhatározta, hogy mostantól bármi történjék is több időt fognak szentelni egymásnak és a barátaiknak is. Mielőtt újabb beszélgetésbe kezdhettek volna belépett az orvos, Booth pedig elnézést kérve a folyosóra vonult. Előhúzta a zsebéből a telefonját majd elindult lefelé, ki a kórházból. Angela száma jött végül elő először a telefonjában, így az ő számát tárcsázta Sweets-é helyett.

- Montenegro. –hallotta Angela hangját Booth a vonal másik végéről.

- Angela, itt Booth.

- Booth! Történt valami? Ugye Brennan jól van? –Angela hangja azonnal megtelt aggódással és félelemmel.

- Semmi baj, Angela. Bones már felébredt a kómából és jól van. Most vizsgálják az orvosok. Szerintem azért még egy hetet bent tartják.

- Ez jó hír Booth! Elmondom a többieknek! Kösz, hogy felhívtál! És vigyázz Bren-re, ő is megtenné érted.

- Tudom, Angela, tudom. –mosolygott Booth majd elköszöntek és lerakta a telefont. Booth ugrálni tudott volna örömében. Néhány órával ezelőtt úgy tűnt, hogy az élete darabokra fog hullani, úgy tűnt, hogy már semmi sem jöhet rendbe, és semmi sem lesz már a régi. És részben igaza lett. Most már nem lesz minden a régi. Bones most már nem csak a partnere lesz. Ahogy elindult visszafelé a kórházba, meglátott egy virágárust. Legalább ötven csokornyi nárcisz pihent a bodega bal oldalán lévő vödörben, míg mellette vörös rózsák várakoztak.

Ahogy Booth meglátta a sárga nárcisz csokrokat akaratlanul is elmosolyodott az agyát elöntő emléken:

_Két éve történt. A csapat egy a Jefferson Intézetben történt gyilkosságon dolgozott. Kristen Reardon gyakor__nokot ölték meg. Booth, Brennan és Hodgins éppen azon dolgozott, hogy kiderítsék mi lehetett a gyilkos fegyver._

_- Átvizsgáltam minden itteni bronz fegyvert Angela kritériumai alapján. Egyikből sem származhatott a Kristen-ben talált réz-szilánk. –fordult Hodings Brennan és Booth felé._

_- Olyan fegyverről van szó, amit becsempésztek. –bólintott Booth lerakva az egyik régi dárdát._

_Brennan és Hodgins egyszerre tiltakozott._

_- Kizárt, hogy becsempésszenek egy 800 éves bronzfegyvert ide az Intézetbe. –állt fel Brennan a helyéről._

_- Úgy bizony, röntgen kapuk vannak, plusz őrök, plusz fémdetektorok._

_- Ha egy karóránál nagyobb tárggyal jössz, átkutatnak. –bólintott Brennan. Booth elmosolyodott._

_- Na, ti zsenik vagytok. Ti hogy csinálnátok?_

_- Teljességgel lehetetlen. –tiltakozott Hodgins._

_- Kivéve ha… postán küldöd. –mosolyodott el elégedetten Brennan._

_- Oh, igaz, az tény. Azt is lehet. –bólintott Hodgins._

_- Mit? –nézett rájuk Booth értetlenül. Utálta, amikor valamelyik tudósának új ötlete támadt egy üggyel kapcsolatban és csak egymás között beszéltek róla, olyan kancsi nyelven, nem pedig a számára is érthető módon._

_- Ha postán jön valami az Intézetbe, azt nem ellenőrzik__, és nem vámolják._

_- Na ne. –vigyorgott Booth- Ha egy lopott műtárgyat akarnék az USA-ba behozni, csak fel kéne adnom postán a Jefferson Intézetnek?_

_- Tulajdonképpen igen. –nézett fel Brennan az ügynökre- De mi minden tárgyról jelentést küldünk az állam felé._

_- Aha. És… ki az a mi?_

_- A hitelesítési osztály. –sóhajtott Hodgins. Újabb nyomra bukkantak, hiszen Kristen azon az osztályon dolgozott._

_- Remek. –emelte fel a hangját Booth- Szóval egy csomó éhenkórász gyakornok, aki nyári munkán van itt._

_- A gyakornokok minden tárgyról pontos feljegyzést vezetnek. Szedd elő Kristen Reardon naplóját. –fordult Brennan Hodgins-hoz. A tudós a géphez lépett._

_- Egy Gormogon postán is feladhatta magát az Intézetbe, majd lop egy igazolványt és kisétál._

_- Héj, ennek semmi köze a Gogolongokhoz._

_- Gormogon. –javította ki Brennan automatikusan._

_- Mindegy! Hányszor kell még elmondanom? –kérdezte Booth idegesen._

_Hodgins beírta a jelszavát. A gép visszadobta, mondván, hogy nincs hozzáférése._

_- Nincs hozzáférési jogom. –olvasta a képernyőről._

_- Akkor majd én. –mondta Brennan majd a géphez lépett. Őt is kidobta a gép._

_- Nekem sincs. –mondta csalódottan._

_- Vigyázzatok csak. –mondta Booth szinte félrelökve őket, majd beütött egy új jelszót a gépbe és a gép beengedte őt._

_- Neked van jelszavad? –nézett rá Brennan._

_- Aha. Cam-é. –mind a két tudós megvetően nézett rá- Mi van? Ő nem bánná._

_Hodgins a géphez lépett és elkezdte átnézni a listát._

_- Kristen Reardon nagyon sok 16. századi barokk fafaragvánnyal dolgozott._

_Booth megkopogtatta Brennan vállát, majd megvárta, amíg a nő ráfigyel._

_- A te jelszavadat is tudom. –mondta egy önelégült vigyorral az arcán az ügynök. - Az, hogy nárcisz._

_- Sose mondtam meg! –förmedt rá Brennan._

_- Ugyan már! Van szemem. Nem vagytok túl profi CIA ügynökök._

_- Nárcisz? –kérdezte Hodgins vigyorogva._

_- Most miért? Az szép. –válaszolt Brennan._

Booth mosolyogva elhessegette az emléket, majd pénztárcáját elővéve a bodegához lépett.

- Két csokor nárciszt kérnék.

- Remek választás, fiam. –mondta az idős férfi a nárciszokhoz lépve, majd kivett két gyönyörű, hatalmas csokor nárciszt – Csak nem a feleségének lesz?

Booth mosolyogva megrázta a fejét.

- A társam került kórházba.

- Akkor a leendő feleségének lesz. Értem én. –mosolygott az öreg. Booth mosolyogva kifizette az idős férfit, majd visszament a váróba. Amikor a nővér meglátta a hatalmas adag virággal elszörnyedt.

- Uram! Ez az intenzív osztály. Ide nem lehet semmit sem behozni.

Booth felsóhajtott, jó kedve egy kicsit lejjebb ereszkedett.

- Nézze, ezt már egyszer lejátszottuk, nem? Először nem akartak beengedni a társamhoz, mondván, hogy ez az intenzív osztály. Én akkor is megmondtam, hogy nem fognak távol tartani tőle. Úgyhogy, ha nem tetszik, hogy virágot hozok a nőnek, akit szeretek, akkor súlyos problémái lehetnek hölgyem.

A nővér szó nélkül duzzogva elfordult. Hátat fordítva Booth-nak elsietett a folyosó másik irányába.

Booth elmosolyodott és jó kedve újra visszatért. Mosolyát arcán felejtve tért vissza Brennan szobájába, azonban legnagyobb bánatára társa mély álomba merülve pihent az ágyán.

Angela, ahogy letette a telefont egyszerre ölelte meg Cam-et, Wendell-t és az időközben befutott Sweets-t.

- Brennan felébredt. Minden rendben van! –mosolygott Angela.

- Booth nem mondott mást? –kérdezte Cam érdeklődve. Camille megnyugvást érzett. Akármennyire is Dr. Brennan a barátja volt, vagy sem, ha bármi baj történne vele Cam karrierjének annyi lenne. Városi halottkémként nyilván lemondhatna az FBI-os ügyekről, amiken így dolgoznak. És annak ellenére, hogy eleinte mennyire ki nem állhatta Brennan-t, mostanra egész megkedvelte. Most már nem csak a karrierje miatt sajnálná, ha valami történne a tudóssal.

- Csak annyit, hogy Brennan felébredt a kómából és hogy az orvosok vizsgálják. Szerinte még egy hetet legalább bent tartják.

- Örülök a kollégájuknak. –szólalt fel McGee a háttérből.

- Köszönjük. –bólintott mosolyogva Sweets. Mindenkinek egy-egy hatalmas kő esett le a szívéről. Wendell nem ismerte olyan jól Brennan-t, mint a többiek. De az antropológus a mentora volt, és sokat segített abban, hogy közelebb legyen a doktorátusához. Létrehozott egy külön alapítványt a Jefferson Intézeten belüli gyakornokoknak és Wendell kapta meg a díjat. Csak azért kapta meg, hogy folytathassa tanulmányait az egyetemen és megtarthassa gyakornoki állását. Sweets is csupán pár éve ismerte Brennan-t, de rajta kívül Booth és Angela ismerte csak jobban. Sweets legtöbbször átlátott a tudós kemény külsején és belelátott a szívébe, az agyába. Tudta, hogy amikor Dr. Brennan megbánt valakit a nyers racionalizmusával, azt valójában nem szándékosan teszi, csupán azért, hogy saját magát védje a fájdalmas és zavaró érzelmektől. Cam egy évvel hamarabb ismerkedett meg Brennan-nel, mint Sweets. Cam három éve lett a labor vezetője Dr. Goodman-től átvéve a pozíciót. Eleinte volt egy fellángolása Booth-szal, ami ártott a Brennan-nel való kapcsolatának, de miután Cam rájött, hogy valójában Booth Brennan-t szereti, már egyszerűbb dolga volt. És csak egy éve volt itt, amikor igazán meglátta, hogy Brennan nem az a kemény és hideg racionalista ember, mint akinek gondolta. Angela volt a csapat egyetlen tagja, aki a legrégebbi barátja volt Brennan-nek. Még jóval azelőtt ismerkedtek meg, hogy Brennan elhívta volna Angela-t, hogy dolgozzon az Intézetnek. Szinte azonnal legjobb barátok lettek, és csupán Angela az egyetlen Booth-on kívül, aki mindig megérti és meghallgatja Brennan-t. Angela kimondhatatlan boldogságot érzett a mellkasában. A szíve hangosan dobogott és letörölhetetlen mosoly ült az arcán.

Mielőtt még bárki bármit mondhatott volna, Sarah és Tony jelentek meg. Visszatértek a kihallgatóból, de Gibbs nélkül.

- Berrington alkut kötött. –bökött ujjával Sarah a képernyő felé, ahol Mark Berrington már csak egyedül ült a kihallgatóban.

- Beleegyezett, hogy segít elkapni azt, aki megölte Dullen hadnagyot.

- Nehéz elhinni, hogy valaki több napot várjon, hogy feladjon egy vadidegent, aki bevallja, hogy megölt valakit.

- Az emberi elme kifürkészhetetlen. –jegyezte meg McGee.

- Ezen most vitatkozhatnánk. –mondta Sweets közelebb lépve a képernyőhöz- De ez a férfi itt nem mutat semmiféle megbánást. Nem bánta meg, hogy később jelentette be.

- Mit tudsz még mondani Sweets? –kérdezte Cam.

- Ahhoz látnom kellene az egész kihallgatást, hogy profilt készíthessek, de van egy pár ötletem ránézésre.

Tony az ifjú pszichológus mellé lépett és leolvasta a látogatói kártyáját.

- Halljuk, dr. Sweets. Milyen ötletei vannak?

- A fickó nagyon magabiztosnak tűnik. Túlságosan is. Ami több dolgot is jelenthet. Jelen esetben szerintem pontosan tudja, hogy hol van az illető, akit keresnek.

- Várjon doki, nézzük meg még egyszer az egészet. –szólt közbe McGee, majd lejátszotta a felvételt.

- Így már egészen más szemszögbe kerülnek a dolgok. –csóválta a fejét Sweets.

- Miért is? –kérdezte Angela.

- A fickó arcára van írva, hogy bele van zúgva ebbe a Rachel Nelly-be. Azért nem jelentette be, mert hasznot akart húzni belőle.

- Hasznot húzni? Mégis miből, doki? –kérdezte Sarah.

- A kapcsolatukból. A fickó azt mondja, hogy néhány napja szedte fel egy bárban, mert a lány holt részeg volt. Arra nem tér ki, hogy melyik bárban, vagy, hogy ő miért volt ott. Ami azt jelenti, hogy jobban szeretné, ha nem tudnánk a részleteket.

Sweets egy pár percnyi szünetet tartott, tanulmányozva a képernyőn látható férfit.

- Nagy a valószínűsége, hogy a nő megfenyegette, hogy elhagyja, hogyha elmondja a zsaruknak, hogy mit tett. A fickó megesküdött, hogy nem fogja elmondani, de a nő nem bízott benne és elszökött. Ezt bizonyítja a búcsúlevél, amit Rachel hagyott hátra.

- És mit tanácsol, doki, mi legyen a következő lépés?

- Hagyják elmenni. Engedjék ki és állítsanak valakit a pasasra. Tudja pontosan, hogy hol van a nő, még akkor is, ha Rachel ezt nem tudja.

- Ezt meg honnan tudod Sweets? –kérdezte Angela a háttérből.

- Nézzétek meg, amikor a kihallgató ügynök távozik a szobából, a férfi arcán egy pillanatra egy önelégült mosoly fut át. Ezzel azt jelzi, hogy többet tud, mint amennyit elmondott, és igyekszik úgy alakítani a dolgokat, hogy neki legyen a legjobb.

A többiek ámultan figyeltek, amíg McGee a megfelelő részhez tekerte a felvételt, majd megállította. Tényleg ott volt az önelégült mosoly.

- Dr. Sweets, maga egy zseni. –mosolygott Sarah- Beszéljünk Gibbs-szel. –nézett a nő Tony-ra, aki csak bólintott.

- Mi lesz a Taffet-üggyel? –kérdezte Wendell, mire végre ő is szóhoz jutott. Ahogy a gyakornok kiejtette a száján a kérdést, hallották Abby-t kiabálni a folyosóról, majd kisvártatva a hang gazdája is megérkezett hozzájuk.

- Nem fogjátok elhinni, hogy mit találtam. –már majdnem belekezdett a mondandójába, amikor az agya regisztrálta, hogy Gibbs nem is volt ott- Hol van Gibbs?

- Mögötted. –egyszerre rezzentek össze a férfi mély hangjára az asztalok körül állók. Észre sem vették a közeledő ügynököt.

- Mit találtál Abby? –kérdezte Sarah izgatottan.

- Emlékeztek az ujjlenyomatokra, amiket az erdőbeli házban találtunk és egyik sem egyezett Tafettel, Zivával vagy Dr. Brennan-nel? A gép végre találatot jelzett.

Abby leütött néhány billentyűt McGee gépén, mire a nagy kijelzőn először csak egy kép jelent meg.

- Úristen. –képedt el Cam.

- Ez biztos? –nézett Sweets hátra.

- Az gép 98 százalékos egyezést dobott ki.

- Ez képtelenség. –rázta meg a fejét Cam.

- Már pedig ő volt még ott Tafettel a házban. –mondta Abby.

- Mégis ki a fene ez a pasas? –kérdezte Angela. Abby nem válaszolt csak még két billentyűt ütött le és megjelentek a kép mellett a férfi adatai.

- Thomas Starkson. –olvasta McGee, majd elakadt a hangja, amikor a foglalkozásához ért.

- FBI ügynök? –képedt el Angela.-

- A francba. –szitkozódott Tony és Sarah egyszerre.

- Tehát a veszély még mindig nem hárult el. –szólt közbe Gibbs. Ő volt az egyetlen, aki úgy tűnt, hogy tisztán tudott még gondolkodni- DiNozzo. Menj be a kórházba Zivához, vele töltöd a hátralévő műszakot, Seeley Booth-on és Fornel-en kívül egy FBI-ost se engedj be hozzá. – Gibbs most Angeláékhoz fordult- Maguk értesítsék a kollégájukat, Booth ügynököt. Tudnia kell, hogy van egy tégla az FBI-nál.

Angela volt az első, aki felébredt az ámulatból.

- Azonnal megyek a kórházban. Hodgins is ott van! Útközben majd szólok Booth-nak. –mondta Angela, majd már úton is volt a lift felé. Gibbs Sarahoz fordult.

- Sarah, menj utána. Ha van még egy emberük a kórházban őt is meg kell, hogy védje valaki. –Sarah bólintott, majd távozott egyenesen a kórházba.


	18. Amnézia

**AUTHOR's NOTE:** Elég régóta nem volt friss, és sajnálom, hogy nem jutottam hamarabb géphez, hogy frissíthessek. De, most itt a legújabb fejezet. Nem tudom, hogy pontosan hány fejezet vár még rátok, így lehet, hogy nem húsz fejezettel lesz vége, mint ahogy azt előtte ígértem. Lehet, hogy 25-tel :) Kellemes olvasást és szívesen olvasnék visszajelzéseket a sztoriról, hogy tetszik-e még egyáltalán ^-^

Bones – NCIS  
vol 18.

Angela már úton volt a kórházba Sarah-val együtt. Az NCIS ügynöknő kocsijával mentek, mivel Sarah utolérte őt a parkolóban és meggyőzte, hogy menjenek együtt. Angela az anyósülésen ült és előkereste telefonját a táskájából, majd tárcsázta Booth számát. Néhány csöngés után a férfi fel is vette.

- Booth.

- Booth itt Angela. Baj van. Ugye még a kórházban vagy?

Amikor Booth érezte a zsebében, hogy csörög a telefonja, kisietett a folyosóra, hogy ne ébressze fel Brennan-t, aki még mindig mélyen aludt.

- Igen, de mi a baj Angela?

- Taffet nem egyedül dolgozott! Van egy társa az FBI-nál!

- Micsoda? És mégis ki az? –Booth kérdezte halkan körbenézve a folyosón nehogy valaki meghallja.

- Thomas Starkson.

A név ismerősen hangzott Booth-nak.

- Starkson. –motyogta maga elé végigpörgetve emlékeit- Thomas Starkons. Hát persze. A New York-i FBI-os! Két éve együtt dolgoztunk az egyik ügyön.

- Nem hagyhatod egyedül Brennan-t, érted Booth? Starkson még odakint van és elég nagy az esély rá, hogy megpróbálja befejezni Taffet tervét.

- Nem hagyom egyedül Bones-t. Soha többet. –Booth sóhajtva egy apró szünetet tartott- De kéne valaki Hodgins-hoz is.

- Bryce ügynökkel már úton vagyunk. Mi fogunk vigyázni rá amíg a többiek levadásszák Starksont. –ezzel le is rakták a telefont Booth pedig mielőtt visszament volna Brennan-hez és visszaült volna az ágya mellé felhívta Hacker-t, hogy értesítse a fejleményekről.

Dr. Mallard eközben Sophia Dullen boncolását fejezte be. Miközben a holttestet vizsgálta minden apró részletet megjegyzett, most pedig papírra vetette gondolatait.

- Halál oka kivérzés. –ezzel beírta a kitöltendő papír megfelelő rubrikájába, majd a következőt is lejegyezte mellé – Átvágták a torkát.

Mielőtt folytathatta volna Gibbs lépett be a boncterem ajtaján.

- Doki, mi végzett Dullen-nel? –kérdezte az ügynök komoran a holttest mellé lépve. Dr. Mallard is csatlakozott hozzá.

- Átvágták a torkát, Jethro. A C2-es csigolyán vágásnyomot találtam.

- Úgy vágták át a torkát, hogy ne tudjon sikítani.

- Pontosan. –a doktor a röntgenképekhez lépett amik Gibbs háta mögött voltak- Jól látszik a röntgenképeken a többi sérülés. A C3-as és a C4-es csigolyákon kompressziós törés, a szárkapocs csont eltört egy ferde töréssel. Valószínűleg valaki először nyakon ütötte valamivel, majd rávágott a lábára is, hogy ne tudjon elfutni.

- Aztán pedig elvágta a torkát is. Valaki biztosra akart menni, hogy a hadnagy nem éli túl.

- Így van, Jethro. –Dr. Mallard bólintott- Úgy hallottam, hogy van itt egy ifjú antropológus az épületben. Ő talán segíthetne meghatározni, hogy mi okozta a töréseket, és hogy mivel vágták át a hadnagy torkát.

- A csontos nő gyakornoka. Leküldöm. –bólintott Gibbs majd ezzel távozott is. Tim McGee, Cam Saroyan, Dr. Sweets és Wendell Bray az NCIS csapat asztalainál ültek és próbálták megtalálni Thomas Starkson FBI ügynököt, amikor Cam telefonja megcsörrent.

- Dr. Saroyan. –vette fel gyorsan.

- Dr. Saroyan, szükségünk van Önre az FBI kórbonctanán. Egy FBI ügynök holttestét hozták be és az FBI-os orvos szakértőink az ország más pontjain vannak. Be tudna jönni?

- Természetesen. –egyezett bele Cam- Azt megtudhatom, hogy ki az áldozat? –félt, hogy olyan nevet hall, akiét nem akarta hallani.

- Samantha Parks. 27 éves újonc volt.

- Rendben. Máris indulok. –ezzel eltette a telefonját és már indult is, de Sweets megállította.

- Dr. Saroyan, mi történt?

- Az FBI-nak szüksége van rám egy boncolás miatt. Samantha Parks ügynök meghalt és az ügynökség orvos szakértői nem elérhetőek.

Mindenki egyetértően bólintott, majd Cam távozott. Gibbs ekkor érkezett meg és egyenesen Wendell elé lépett.

- Mr. Bray, igaz?

Wendell csak bólintott.

- A dokinak szüksége lenne magára. Dullen hadnagy torkát átvágták és sérültek a csigolyái illetve a lába is a halála során. Meg kell állapítani, hogy milyen fegyvert használtak. Antropológusként gondolom maga a szakértő.

- Igen, Gibbs ügynök. Máris megyek. –ezzel Gibbs elmagyarázta, hogy hogyan juthat le a dokihoz és Wendell már úton is volt.

- McGee mondd, hogy jutottál már valamire! –fordult Gibbs az ügynökéhez.

- Próbálom bemérni Starkson telefonját, de a rendszer állandóan letilt. Azt hiszem, hogy gondolta, hogy keresni fogjuk ezért titkosította a mobilját.

- Találd meg McGee. Méghozzá gyorsan!

Cam 10 perc múlva a Hoover épület parkolójában fékezte le autóját. Kiugrott a kocsiból és a kórbonctanra sietett. Gyorsan átöltözött steril köpenybe, kesztyűt húzott majd a boncterembe lépett. A hűtött asztalon egy hullazsák várta egy apró cetlivel.

- Samantha Parks. Gyors eredményeket várok. –Cam felismerte Hacker írását és tudta, hogy tényleg gyorsan kell végeznie. Kicsomagolta a holttestet és elszörnyedve nézett a nő holttestére. Tele volt sérülésekkel. Egy óra múlva Cam már a jelentését írta, miután azzal végzett felsietett Hacker-hez.

- Dr. Saroyan. Már végzett is?

- Igen. A halál oka fulladás.

- Fulladás? Azt hittem, hogy a fején található sérülés lesz a halál oka.

- A homlokcsonti törést egy éles tárgy okozta. A röntgen képek és a mintavétel alapján én egy asztalsarokra tippelnék.

- És mitől fulladt meg?

Cam átnyújtotta a jelentését.

- A jobb oldalon a harmadik bordán zöldgally törést találtam, a negyedik bordán pedig szilánkos törést. A szilánkok és a borda átfúrta a jobb tüdőt.

- Zöldgally és szilánkos törés?

- Több fajta csonttörés is van, Hacker. Amikor a csont nem törik el teljesen azt zöldgally törésnek hívjuk. Amikor pedig a törés helyén kettőnél több csontdarab marad, azt szilánkos törésnek nevezzük.

- Értem, és mi okozta a töréseket?

- Tompa tárgy. Többet nem tudok mondani, Hacker. Nem én vagyok a csontok szakértője. –Cam vett egy mély levegőt, majd feltette azt a kérdést, ami már órák óta zavarta- Tudjuk, hogy ki ölte meg Samantha Parks-ot?

- Van gyanúsítottunk, ha erre gondoltál. És indítékunk is.

- Meg is osztod velem esetleg? –kérdezte Cam türelmetlenül.

- Parks ügynök rájött arra, hogy Thomas Starkson a Sírásóval dolgozott. Starkson megölte.

- Áthívom Mr. Bray-t az eheti antropológus gyakornokunkat és megkérem, hogy azonosítsa a fegyvert, amit a bordája eltöréséhez használtak. Így ha megtaláljuk a fegyvert, rábizonyíthatjuk Starkson-ra a gyilkosságot. Dr. Brennan hiányában én felügyelem a gyakornokok munkáját.

Hacker bólintott, ezzel Cam távozott, egyenesen vissza a kórbonctanra. Eközben Wendell és Dr. Mallard éppen befejezte a kérdéses csontok vizsgálatát.

- A csigolyák kompressziós törései arra utalnak, hogy valami kerek tárggyal, talán egy csővel üthették le. –nézett fel Wendell a mikroszkóptól.

- Én is ezt a következtetést vontam le. –bólintott Dr. Mallard- Ezért küldtem fel néhány mintát Abby-nek a nyaki bőrrészből. Hátha talál valamit, amivel leszűkíthetjük a fegyvert.

- A szárkapocscsont ferde törése szintén valamilyen csőszerű tárgyra utal. Arra tippelek, hogy egy kerékvasat keresünk. –mondta Wendell miközben kikereste a mintagyűjteményből a kerékvas szélességét. Dr. Mallard eközben a seb szélességét mérte meg, majd összehasonlították az eredményeket.

- A kerékvas szélessége stimmel. –bólintott Dr. Mallard.

- Persze, ha találunk egy kerékvasat, akkor össze kell hasonlítani majd, hogy pontosan beleillik-e a sebbe. –tette hozzá Bray.

- Egyetértek.

Wendell éppen hogy lehúzta a kesztyűjét, amikor megszólalt a telefonja, a kijelzőn pedig Dr. Cam Saroyan neve villogott.

- Ezt fel kell vennem. –mondta Wendell, majd a boncterem előtti folyosóra érve beleszólt a telefonba.

- Dr. Saroyan! Miben segíthetek?

- Szükségem lenne a szakértelmére, Mr. Bray. Át tudna jönni a Hoover-be?

- Az FBI-hoz? Miről van szó?

- Samantha Parks, 27 éves újonc FBI ügynök. Valamivel mellkason ütötték, ami miatt eltört a jobb oldali negyedik bordája. A szilánkok és a borda átfúrta a tüdejét. Megfulladt.

- Azonosítanom kellene a fegyvert, amivel eltörték a bordáját, igaz?

- Pontosan. És a csontok a maga szakterülete. Tudja, én a húsos részekhez értek.

- Rendben. Befejezem a boncolási jegyzőkönyvet Dr. Mallard-dal és utána rögtön megyek is.

Booth éppen azon gondolkozott, hogy hogyan kaphatnák el Starksont, amikor egy orvos lépett be Brennan kórtermébe néhány papírral a kezében.

- Ön Booth ügynök? –fordult hozzá az orvos.

- Igen. –állt fel Booth a Brennan ágya melletti fotelból- Valami baj történt?

- Miután kihoztuk Dr. Brennan-t a műtőből és nem ébredt fel az altatásból, elvégeztünk egy CT-vizsgálatot. Ugyan beszélnem kell a hölggyel, hogy beigazolódjon, de a CT felvételek alapján retrogáz amnézia alakulhat ki nála.

- Retrográd amnézia? Az mit jelent? –kérdezte Booth aggódva.

- Általában semmi veszélyeset. A betegek pár napig, vagy hétig, extrém esetekben pár hónapig nem emlékeznek bizonyos dolgokra…

- Tehát akkor ez elmúlik? –vágott közbe Booth.

- Igen. A legtöbb esetben nyomtalanul elmúlik, de előfordult már olyan eset is, hogy a beteg egy megtörtént dolgot teljesen elfelejtett és későbbi szembesítés során sem emlékezett rá.

- És miket szoktak elfelejteni? –kérdezte Booth miközben vetett egy pillantást az alvó Brennan-re.

- Tragikus eseményeket. Olyanokat, amikre amúgy sem akarnak emlékezni.

Booth csak azt hitte, hogy Brennan alszik, ám a nő ekkor már rég ébren volt. Nem akarta megzavarni a beszélgetést, érdekelte az orvos mondanivalója, így inkább tettette az alvást. Az orvos látva, hogy Brennan még alszik távozott, mondván, hogy majd később visszajön. Amikor Booth leült meglátta, hogy Brennan ébren van.

- Bones. –mosolygott rá a férfi- Hogy érzed magad?

- Fáradtan.

- Nézd Bones, a doki azt mondta…

- Hallottam mindent, Booth. És csak egy módon deríthetjük ki, hogy tényleg van-e retrográd amnéziám.

- Mire gondolsz? –nézett rá Booth kíváncsian.

- Beszélgetnünk kell. Fel kell hoznod fájdalmas eseményeket a múltamból, hogy lássuk emlékszem-e rájuk. –mondta Brennan komolyan.

- Biztos, hogy ezt akarod, Bones?

- Ez a racionális döntés Booth, máshogy nem tudjuk kideríteni. Kezdjük valami olyannal, amire biztos, hogy emlékeznék.

Booth gondolkodott egy kicsit. Nem akart nagyon régre visszamenni, valami nemrég történtre akart rákérdezni.

- Ha ezt szeretnéd Bones, akkor csináljuk.

Brennan bólintott és minden érzékszervét a maximumra hangolta.

- Kezdjük egy olyannal, amire mindenki emlékszik. 9/11.

- 9/11? –kérdezett vissza Brennan. Kutatott az emlékeiben, de semmi sem jutott eszébe elsőre.

- Nem emlékszel 2001. szeptember 11-re? –kérdezte Booth meglepődve. Brennan újra elgondolkozott, majd lassan megrázta a fejét. Booth mély levegőt vett, mielőtt belekezdett volna a magyarázatba.

- Az Al Qaeda eltérített négy repülőt. Kettő a World Trade Centre-be zuhant. –újabb mély levegőt vett- Egy a Pentagonba. A negyedik a Fehér Házat vette célba. Néhány bátor utas fellázadt. Pennsylvaniában zuhantak le. –Brennan szemében néhány könnycsepp jelent meg, ahogy az emlékek lassan kezdtek előjönni- Az ikertornyok ledőltek. A Pentagont helyreállították. Vagy 3000 ember meghalt, kb ugyanennyi megsebesült.

Brennan megrázta lassan a fejét és néhány könnycsepp gördült le az arcán. Amikor becsukta a szemét képek özönlötték el az agyát. Látta, ahogy a két repülő becsapódik a tornyokba. Érezte, ahogy megremegett a föld, amikor a tornyok egymás után összedőltek. És látta magát, ahogy ott állt a romok tetején és a mentőalakulatokkal emberek, holttestek után kutattak. Booth letörölte a kicsorduló könnycseppeket Brennan arcáról, mire a nő kinyitotta a szemét.

- Már emlékszem. –mondta sietve- Emlékszem az utána következő hetekre is. Emlékszem, ahogy kerestük az embereket, ahogy a kétségbeesett rokonok a kordonok mögött álltak, kis táblákkal, képekkel az eltűnt szeretteikről. –mondta Brennan, ahogy visszaemlékezett az egyik legborzalmasabb időszakra az életében- És… és mi nem találtunk szinte senkit, Booth! A majdnem 3000 holttest helyett összesen 300-at találtunk. Ezek után már csak testrészek, csontdarabok kerültek elő. Több mint 2000 ember nyomtalanul eltűnt, Booth. Nyomtalanul. A csontok nem voltak elegek az azonosításokhoz, a több ezer tonna vas úgy nyomta össze az embereket, hogy porrá zúzta a csontjaikat is.

Booth csendben bólintott és újabb legördülő könnycseppet törölt le Brennan arcáról.

- Folytassuk? –kérdezte Booth halkan.

- Igen. –bólintott Brennan- Ha az amnézia miatt most nem emlékszem valamire és nem elevenítjük fel, lehet, hogy örökre elfelejtem.

- Bones. –sóhajtott fel Booth- Talán olyanokra nem emlékszel, amikre jobb nem emlékezni.

- Sok minden van, amit eddig sem tudtam Booth, és kerültem már kellemetlen helyzetbe is miattuk. Szükségem van az emlékeimre. Mi van ha nem emlékszem majd a barátainkra, a családomra, az életemre…

- Család. –suttogta Booth- Mire emlékszem a családoddal kapcsolatban?

Brennan becsukta a szemét és próbált erősen koncentrálni. Booth megszorította Brennan kezét, hogy erőt adjon neki az emlékeihez. Brennan végigpörgette az emlékképeket az agyában. Csupán néhány képfoszlányt látott maga előtt. A saját lakásában állt egy vértócsa felett, a következő pillanatban a laborban volt és Angela hologramos gépén egy női arccal nézett farkasszemet, utána pedig egy tárgyalóteremben találta magát, egy ősz hajú idősebb férfi ült a bíró mellett, Brennan előtt pedig a vádlotti szék mellett egy középkorú férfi foglalt helyet.

- Csak emlékfoszlányok vannak. –mondta Brennan, amikor kinyitotta a szemét. Booth lassan megrázta a fejét. A legkevésbé sem akarta újra megbolygatni partnere borzasztó családi hátterét, de Brennan racionalitása győzött felette, így belekezdett egy újabb történet elmondásába.

Thomas Starkson FBI ügynök ekkor lépett ki Washington főutcájára egy plasztikai sebészetből. Beült a kocsijába és néhány utcával odébb egy jelmezboltnál állt meg. Amikor kijött az üzletből, úgy nézett ki, mintha egy munkába igyekvő orvos lett volna. Visszaült a kocsijába és egyenesen abba a kórházba ment, ahol Brennan, Ziva, Hodgins és Booth tartózkodott.

Tony DiNozzo hármat kopogott, majd benyitott Ziva kórtermébe. Ziva félálomba merülve nézett fel a férfira.

- Szia. –mosolygott Tony.

- Szia. –mosolyodott el Ziva- Mit keresel itt?

- Emlékszel Taffet-re?

- Nehéz lenne elfelejteni. –mutatott Ziva a bekötött lábára.

- Van egy tettestársa a Sírásónak az FBI-nál. Starkson ügynök. Elég valószínű, hogy megpróbálja majd befejezni a nő tervét.

- És téged küldött Gibbs, hogy megvédj engem? –mosolygott Ziva.

- Velem kell beérned. –nevetett Tony, majd leült Ziva mellé a kis fehér kórházi székre.

- Hogy van az a csontos doki? Elég rossz állapotban volt, amikor utoljára láttam. –érdeklődött Ziva.

- Annyit tudok, hogy felébredt a kómából. Gondolom ez azt is jelenti, hogy már jobban van. –mondta Tony, megpróbálva visszaemlékezni, hogy hallott-e még valamit Brennan-ről.

- Remélem, hogy jól van. –bólintott Ziva- Kedves nőnek tűnt, nem kellene meghalnia.

Tony csak csendben bólintott. Beszélni akart Zivával, de félt attól, amit a nő szemében látott az autóban, mielőtt a kórházba indultak volna. Talán aggódást látott benne? Vagy talán félelmet? Nem tudta pontosan megmondani. Tony szerette Zivát, erre akkor döbbent rá igazán, amikor a telefonhívást kapta arról, hogy Zivát elrabolták. A pár egyedül eltöltött pillanat a kocsiban némileg biztosította őt arról, hogy Ziva is kedvelte. De mind a ketten féltek Gibbs 12-es szabályától. McGee és Abby ugyan megszegték azt, együtt töltöttek egy éjszakát, de ők sem maradtak együtt. És Tony nem akarta kockáztatni Ziva közelségét. Nagyon közeli barátok voltak és nem akarta ezt kockára tenni, hogy Ziva távolságot tartson majd tőle, ha bármi rosszul végződne. Csöndben ültek egymás mellett, egyikőjük sem akart megszólalni, nehogy elrontsák a hangulatot.

Booth és Brennan ekkor fejezte be Brennan családi emlékeinek felelevenítését.

- Bones. Már pihenned kellene. Sok lesz mára.

Brennan csöndben bólintott. Az agya racionalitása azt súgta, hogy még többet kellene megtudnia, viszont érzékei tudatták vele, hogy túl fáradt bármihez is.

- Aludj egy kicsit. –mondta Booth nyugtató hangon és kisimított egy tincset Brennan arcából. Brennan engedelmesen behunyta a szemét, bár félt, hogy újra álmodni fog. Félt attól, hogy újra át kell élnie majd valami borzalmasat. Attól pedig egyenesen rettegett, hogy amikor fölkel Booth nem lesz ott mellette és újra Heather Taffet pincéjében ébred.

Booth végre nyugodtan dőlt hátra a széken. Brennan viszont szerette őt, az emlékei is kezdtek visszatérni. Úgy tűnt, hogy hamarosan minden jóra fordul az életükben, azonban még közel sem tudták, hogy Starkson milyen sorsot szánt nekik. Az a Thomas Starkson, aki ebben a pillanatban a kórház folyosóján sétált, újdonsült orvosi ruhájában és felszerelésével, beolvadva a kórházi dolgozók közé. Starkson új arcával szerzett egy beléptető kártyát a kórházba, amivel bármelyik részlegre bármikor beléphetett. És első útja az intenzív osztályra vezetett. Senki sem tudhatta, hogy mi vár még rájuk.


End file.
